Le souffle du néant
by Deniel
Summary: Les hommes de l'Akatsuki ont enlevé Gaara. L'équipe de Gaï et les deux survivants de l'équipe sept, Kakashi et Sakura, se sont lancés à leur poursuite. Ni les uns ni les autres ne savent encore que la fin des approche.
1. Chapter 1 Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous. Après un petit essai de romance pure (Ce n'étais qu'un tout petit cadeau), voici ma seconde fic basée sur Naruto. Elle s'annonce nettement plus longue, plus variée et plus sombre que la précédente. Je n'introduirai aucun nouveau personnage dans cette histoire et j'essaierai de rester fidèle aux caractères principaux des personnages, même si les liens existant entre les différents protagonistes sont appelés à changer. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce récit. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, critiques ou suggestions en cours de route. J'ajoute, pour la forme, que les personnages, lieux et circonstances évoqués dans cette histoire sont tirés d'un emprunt non autorisé, donc tout à fait illégal, par les ayants droits de l'œuvre intitulée Naruto.

Ces petits préliminaires achevés, place à l'histoire et bonne lecture.

**LE SOUFFLE DU NEANT**

CHAPITRE 1 : RETROUVAILLES

Désert de Suna, 21e jour de l'été, 395e année du calendrier en vigueur dans les douze pays connus du grand continent. Emmitouflées dans de longues houppelandes brunes, trois silhouettes avançaient péniblement en direction de la forteresse de Kyon, dont les hautes murailles pourtant toutes proches restaient cachées derrière l'épais voile de sable que le vent soulevait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Les tempêtes qui sévissaient dans cette région étaient réputées pour leur violence. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait y survivre s'il ne trouvait à s'en abriter. Sans échanger un mot, les fuyards forcèrent encore l'allure. Deux d'entre eux boitaient pourtant, leurs démarches mal assurées montrant qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leurs forces. L'atmosphère saturée de poussière était à peine respirable, la chaleur étouffante. Les voyageurs mirent encore une douzaine de minutes pour atteindre les grandes portes de pierre. Les gardes, qui, visiblement les attendaient, les firent rentrer en toute hâte. Une fois gagnés les abris souterrains aménagés à trente mètres sous la surface brûlante du désert, les trois compagnons s'autorisèrent enfin une halte, et retirèrent leurs capuches.

« Sains et saufs une fois de plus, constata dans un souffle un homme aux cheveux déjà gris malgré son jeune âge, lui qui n'avait pas encore quarante ans.

- Une chance que vous ayez pu atteindre la passe avant que notre équipe ne se replie, lui répondit un second, nettement plus âgée, au visage buriné par le soleil. Sans guide, vous n'auriez pas pu échapper au piège de la tempête.

- Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, c'est entendu, releva le premier, en remontant d'un centimètre l'étrange bandeau qu'il portait en travers du visage et qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Et toi, Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille, complètement épuisée, s'était écroulée sur une marche pour récupérer. Le visage enfoui entre ses genoux, elle se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse. L'autre homme, qui ne s'était pas encore adressé à elle, la fixa quelques instants d'un air désolé, puis soupira.

« J'espère que vos amis ont fait une meilleur chasse, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Sans vouloir vous offenser en quoique ce soit, ni vous manquer de respect, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, pour rattraper ce qui ressemblait après coup à une maladresse.

- Vous ne nous offensez en rien, répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris. Nous avions une mission, nous avons échoué. L'ennemi a réussi a réussi à nous leurrer et nous avons perdu notre objectif. L'homme de l'Akatsuki que nous avons poursuivi était bien celui qui a capturé le Kazekage. Mais Gaara-sama n'était déjà plus avec lui.

- Vous pensez donc que notre seigneur Gaara-Sama est aux mains de ce traître de Sansori ? demanda le guide.

- C'est probable. A moins qu'un troisième membre de l'Akatsuki ne l'ai finalement récupéré entre temps… ou que l'équipe de Gaï Matto ne les aient interceptés.

- C'est là notre dernier espoir, Hakate san », constata sombrement l'homme de Suna.

Ayant un peu récupéré, les trois guerriers se relevèrent sans plus tarder et se mirent en marche vers la salle du grand conseil. Chemin faisant, Kakashi Hakate lorgna vers sa coéquipière et ancienne élève. Haruno Sakura avait le teint livide, comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle venait de prendre part à l'un des combats les plus rudes de sa jeune carrière, et avait dû aussitôt après dépenser une grande quantité de chakra, cette énergie interne si précieuse, pour le soigner, lui, son ancien mentor. Etait-il bien raisonnable de lui infliger un long et déprimant rapport de mission ?

« Deidera, est le plus grand maître connu à ce jour dans l'art de l'explosif, murmura-t-il a l'adresse de sa coéquipière. Contre un tel adversaire, il est illusoire d'imaginer s'en sortir sans dommage. Tu as fait un grand combat Sakura. Tu as prouvé que tu étais digne de ton titre de chunnin. Tu a fait honneur à ton nom, à ton village… et même à ton vieux professeur, ajoutat-t-il en souriant.

- Je vous remercie, Kakashi sensei, répondit formellement la jeune fille. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous avons échoué. Et que cet échec risque d'avoir de fâcheuses conséquences sur notre alliance avec Suna.

- Un ninja de Konoha ne perd jamais espoir, sourit l'homme. Tout n'est pas encore perdu. L'équipe huit n'a toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles. Et tu sais comme moi que Gaï est un terrible combattant. J'espère juste qu'il ne se sera pas fait piéger par la tempête.»

Le trio déboucha peu après dans une grande antichambre voûtée. Une jeune femme lâcha une exclamation en les voyant arriver, et se précipita vers eux.

«Hakate san, Sakura, fit-elle dans un sourire qui disait assez de joie, je commençais à être inquiète.

- Nous en sommes très touchés, mais je crains de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, Temari sama, répondit le premier d'une voix douce. Nous n'avons pas pu récupérer votre frère, le kaze…

- Ne vous faites aucun soucis, il est déjà revenu, le coupa la jeune femme. Il a été ramené voici cinq heures environ et se trouve dans la salle de soins. Les médecins le disent hors de danger. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez pour ça.

- Dieu soit loué, s'exclama Sakura. Alors, l'équipe de Matte sensei a réussi !

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de nos amis ? demanda Kakashi. L'équipe huit a-t-elle subi des pertes ?

- Vos compatriotes sont sains et saufs, répondit un homme au visage sévère, qui était venu se placer aux côtés de Temari. Deux d'entre eux souffrent de blessures sérieuses, mais aucun ne devraient garder de séquelles du combat. Ils ont reçu les meilleurs soins et se trouvent actuellement en salle de repos. Vous devriez vous y rendre sans tarder.

- Sensei, objecta Temari, ils faut que…

- Je sais que vous avez des tas de choses à dire à votre amie Haruno, la coupa son maître. Sauf votre respect, vous êtes aussi bavarde que notre seigneur votre frère est silencieux. Mais nos deux alliés ont des priorités. Ils sont épuisés, ont visiblement besoin de soins et désirent s'assurer de leurs compatriotes. Vous aurez tout le temps de leur parler par la suite. »

Obtempérant aux ordres, le guide qui avait mené Kakashi et Sakura jusqu'au portes de Suna les conduisit dans le bloc médical, et les confia aux bons soins d'une des médecins chefs. Une heure plus tard, les deux ninjas rejoignaient la première salle de repos à la recherche de leurs amis.

Kakashi les repéra sans peine. Tous les quatre étaient assis autour d'une table callée dans le fond de la pièce. Le maître du sharingan comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les quatre guerriers arboraient une mine sinistre. « La fatigue , songea Kakashi. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Rien à voir non plus avec leurs blessures. On dirait qu'ils ont été… choqués. Se pourrait-ils qu'ils aient croisé Itashi ? » Kakashi frémit rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom. Ushiwa Itashi, le maître des illusions. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés l'avaient déjà combattu par le passé. Il était donc bien placé pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts psychologiques que pouvait causer l'ancien guerrier de Konoha à ses infortunés adversaires.

Sakura s'étonnait elle aussi de la mine sinistre de Gaï et de ses compagnons. Passe encore pour Hyuga Neji, d'ordinaire extrêmement froid et distant, qui souffrait qui plus est visiblement des yeux, puisque qu'on avait posé sur eux un large bandage cicatrisant. Mais comment expliquer le teint blafard de Tenten et de Rock Lee, les deux autres chunnins du groupe ? La jeune fille, d'ordinaire si bavarde, fixait silencieusement son bras droit platré, alors que le garçon, connu pour être l'un des ninja les plus exubérants de Konoha, se tenait droit et immobile, visage crispé, comme s'il retenait une sourde fureur. Gaï Matto, le sensei de l'équipe, quand à lui, avait le visage anormalement grave. Inquiète, Sakura s'approcha du groupe et tenta de dérider l'atmosphère.

« Et bien dites-donc les amis, heureusement que vous avez rempli la mission. Si vous aviez échoué, je n'ose même pas imaginer les têtes que vous feriez. »

Sa plaisanterie n'eût aucun écho. Pire même. En les voyant arriver, elle et son sensei, Gaï blêmit encore plus, si cela était possible. Les trois chunnins, eux, ne levèrent même pas la tête.

« Et bien, quoi ? poursuivit Sakura, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez mis une trempe à l'Akatsuki, ramené Gaara à bon port, survécu à tout ça, et vous trouvez encore le moyen de faire la tête ?

- Sakura ! » jeta Kakashi d'un ton sec.

Puis, sans plus se préoccuper de sa coéquipière, Kakashi se rapprocha de Gaï.

« Gaï, mon ami, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ces mines sinistres ? Vous avez accompli une mission très difficile sans subir aucune perte. N'est-ce pas réjouissant ?

- Nous… nous n'avons rien réussi du tout, Kakashi, murmura le sensei de la huitième équipe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? C'est bien vous qui avez récupéré et ramené Gaara, non ? »

Avant que son ami n'ait pu répondre, Kakashi entendit l'un des soignants appeler son nom depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Hakate Kakashi, Matto Gaï, vous et vos équipiers êtes demandés par le grand conseil de Suna et le kazekage, annonça l'homme en blouse blanche. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »

Les ninjas de Konoha obtempérèrent sans un mot. Quelques couloirs et quelques escaliers plus loin, ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans l'immense antichambre, puis se rendirent directement à la grande porte d'acier qui barrait l'accès à l'une des pièces les mieux surveillées de tout le village du sable. Un héro annonça leur arrivée et les portes s'ouvrirent à demi pour les laisser entrer en colonne par deux.

Huit hommes et neuf femmes en robe de cérémonie les attendaient, assis sur des trônes creusés dans des blocs de sable. Les sièges étaient disposés en demi lune sur une table de pierre surélevée d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Au centre de la figure trônait le kazekage en personne, Sabaku no Gaara seigneur du village caché de Suna. Le jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que Sakura, semblait avoir remarquablement récupéré de ses blessures.

Les six guerriers s'alignèrent comme il était de coutume en pareil cas, mais ne s'inclinèrent que brièvement. Les membres du conseil et le kazekage avaient beau compter parmi les personnes les plus importantes du pays du vent, les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas tenu de les vénérer, ni de les honorer plus que le strict minimum.

Gaara prit la parole.

« Ninjas de Konoha, je vous sais épuisés et affaiblis par les combats que vous avez menés au cours de cette périlleuse mission. Je ne vous infligerai donc pas le déplaisir d'un long rapport. Ceci d'autant que la situation est à présent maîtrisée. Je tiens cependant à vous exprimer officiellement toute ma reconnaissance. Vous avez répondu sans faillir à notre appel, honorant avec courage et grande force l'alliance entre Suna, village caché du pays du vent, et Konoha, village caché du pays du feu. Pour cela, vous serez largement récompensés, et vos noms seront favorablement cités auprès de votre seigneur l'hokage. »

Les six ninjas s'inclinèrent à nouveau devant le kazekage. Celui-ci reprit d'une voix moins solennelle.

« J'ai déjà entendu un récit circonstancié de mon propre sauvetage. Je suis bien conscient que ces événements ont pu… troubler ceux d'entre vous qui y ont pris part. Je suis bien entendu près, au regard de votre dévouement à mon endroit, à répondre à d'éventuelles questions, et à recueillir vos possibles requêtes. »

Intrigué par cette déclaration, Kakashi leva un sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur vers Gaï. Celui-ci s'était redressé. Il semblait chercher ses mots tout en se retenant d'exploser. Il s'était donc bien produit quelque chose d'inattendu durant le sauvetage. Mais quoi ?

« Vos remerciements nous vont droit au cœur, assurément, kazekage sama, finit par répondre le leader de l'équipe huit. Cependant, la tournure des événements qui ont amené à votre sauvetage nous a en effet profondément troublés. L'intervention d'une certaine personne, si c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit, revêtue qui plus est de l'uniforme des troupes de Suna a constitué pour nous une surprise particulièrement désagréable. L'hokage ne nous a jamais informé d'une telle possibilité. J'ai donc tendance à conclure que le seigneur Tsunade ignorait elle-même ce fait. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas ravie d'en prendre connaissance.

- Pardonnez mon étonnement, Kazekage sama, se hâta de reprendre Kakashi après que Gaï ait cessé de parler. Ma coéquipière et moi n'étions pas sur les lieux au moment de votre sauvetage, comme vous le savez sans doute. Nous ignorions donc tout de l'intervention d'une tierce personne. Pouvons-nous savoir de qui parle notre ami ?

- De moi, Kakashi sensei » lança une voix venue du fond de la salle.

Une silhouette en houppelande noire jusqu'alors dissimulée derrière la grande table de pierre émergea lentement de la pénombre.

« Vous excuserez mon intrusion, kazekage, dit l'homme sur un ton étonnamment ironique. Mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de maintenir le suspens plus longtemps. »

Le son de cette voix étrangement familière fit tressaillir Kakashi, brutalement renvoyé plusieurs années en arrière.

« Impossible, murmura le jounin abasourdi… ça ne peut pas… Oh mon dieu, Sakura ! »

Le ninja se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci fixait le nouvel arrivant sans ciller. Elle était blême, et ses lèvres tremblaient. On aurait pu la croire effrayée. Mais ses yeux disaient bien autre chose. Ils n'étaient plus que colère et que haine. Comme si la redoutable chunnin n'attendait, malgré son état de fatigue avancé, qu'une confirmation visuelle pour se jeter à l'attaque.

« Dis moi, grinça-t-elle, dis moi que tu es bien mort, et que ce n'est pas toi… »

- Je crains fort que ce soit impossible », répondit le mystérieux individu en ôtant sa capuche, révélant un visage dur et pâle qu'éclairait sinistrement deux yeux rouges comme le sang .

Kakashi et Sakura avaient beau s'y attendre, la vue de leur ancien coéquipier leur souleva un haut le cœur. Le jeune ninja fut la première à réagir. Oubliant sa retenue, elle explosa dans un cri de colère.

« Comment oses-tu ? s'étrangla-t-elle presque. Comment oses-tu te présenter devant nous? Comment oses-tu être encore en vie après tout le mal que tu as fait ?

- Sakura, calme-toi » tenta de la reprendre son ancien sensei. Mais c'était peine perdue. La jeune fille était folle de rage. Ses mains chatouillaient déjà ses poches d'armes remplies de kunaïs et de shurikens sans même qu'elle en eût conscience.

« Tu n'est qu'un salopard, qu'une petite ordure de merde doublé d'un assassin, hurla la chunnin qui avait maintenant perdu toute contenance. Tu peux être fier de toi. Tu nous as bien baisé, ça oui, tu nous as tous baisé en beauté. Tu as trahi Konoha, tu as trahi l'hokage. Et tu nous a trahi nous, tes coéquipiers, nous qui te faisions confiance, nous qui avons tout fait pour t'accepter tel que tu étais. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Sakura, ça suffit comme ça, la coupa Kakashi.

- Non, ça ne suffit pas, hurla Sakura. Cette pourriture n'a aucune excuse. Il a tué la moitié des membres du conseil. Par sa faute, le village a failli disparaître. Et ton coéquipier, hein, ordure ? Celui que tu appelais mon ami, le seul sans doute, que tu ais jamais eu. Sais tu ce qui lui est arrivé, après que tu l'ais laissé pour mort à la frontière du pays du son ? As-tu eu vent de sa douleur, de la façon dont sa culpabilité l'a rongé et finit par le détruire ? As-tu eu le plaisir de savourer sa déchéance ? Tu as sali et brisé tout ce que tu as touché ou approché à Konoha, salopard. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire ton misérable désir de vengeance. Tu es impardonnable. »

La main de la jeune ninja plongea brusquement dans une de ses poches d'armes, mais Kakashi bondit avant que sa coéquipière n'ait pu tenter l'irréparable. Il empoigna l'épaule de Sakura paralysant son bras d'une pression habile sur les points de compression situés sur le trapèze, puis la força sans mal à se retourner vers lui.

« J'ai dit, ça suffit, ordonna-t-il. Où te crois tu pour agir ainsi ? Nous ne sommes pas sur un champ de bataille. Sortir une arme en ces lieux et en présence des vénérables conseillers de Suna est un crime puni de mort. »

Sakura regarda son sensei, et rougit. Son visage arborait à présent un air égaré.

« Un seul écart de plus, l'averti son ancien professeur, et je te tue sur le champ. Tu as compris, Haruno ?

- Oui… sensei, balbutia la jeune femme, effrayée.

- Bien, Hakate san, lança d'une voix glaciale l'ancien membre de l'équipe sept. Maintenant que vous avez calmé la gamine, nous allons peut-être pouvoir parler sérieusement. »

Kakashi se retourna brusquement, lançant un regard terrible à son ancien élève. Les membres de l'équipe huit sursautèrent à l'insulte faite à leur amie. Pourtant, une telle arrogance n'avait rien de surprenant venant du traître qui se tenait devant eux. S'abstenant de répondre directement, Kakashi s'adressa au kazekage et à son conseil.

« Je vous prie de pardonner, seigneurs du pays du vent, l'attitude de ma coéquipière. Cependant, je dois avouer à regret que je partage la surprise, l'inquiétude et l'aigreur de mon camarade Gaï Matto. »

Le ninja au sharingan désigna son ancien élève du doigt.

« Vous n'ignorez pas que cet individu était un déserteur classé sur la liste noir du pays du feu. Vous savez aussi qu'il a été accusé d'avoir assassiné douze membres du conseil de Konoha et d'avoir tenté de tuer son propre coéquipier. Nos services de sécurité l'ont recherché activement pendant quatre mois avant de retrouver sa trace, et j'ai moi-même été chargé de son exécution. Je croyais avoir accompli ma mission, mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui qu'il n'en est rien. Je m'étonne que Suna, principal allié de Konoha, ait pu accueillir en toute connaissance de cause un tel individu pour l'intégrer dans ses rangs, sans jamais nous donner la moindre information à ce sujet. Et j'ai bien peur que cette découverte ne remette en cause les accords passés entre nos deux nations. A moins, bien sûr, que Suna ne soit en mesure de fournir des explications jugées satisfaisantes par nos chefs. »

- Nous comprenons votre réaction, Hakate san, répondit Gaara, et pardonnons celle de votre équipière, au vu des circonstances. Néanmoins, j'ai peur que certains détails ne vous aient échappé. Nous avons connaissance, bien entendu, des charges qui pèsent sur votre ancien élève. Mais je vous rappelle que Konoha et Suna n'ont jamais signé d'accord de coopération en matière de sécurité intérieure, pas plus d'ailleurs que nos pays respectifs. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, nous n'avons même pas reçu de demande de recherche conjointe. Par conséquent, et dans la mesure où il en a reçu l'autorisation, votre ancien élève a tout à fait le droit de résider librement à Suna, d'y travailler et d'y être protégé par nos lois et même par les accords qui nous lient à nos alliés, sans jamais, bien entendu, que nous n'ayons à en référer aux autorités de Konoha ou à celles du pays du feu de quelque façon que ce soit. Je serais fort surpris, Hakate san, que le fin juriste que vous êtes trouve le moyen d'affirmer le contraire. »

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il répugnait à se l'avouer, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence : juridiquement, le raisonnement du Kazekage était absolument inattaquable. 'Diplomatie et morale font décidément bien mauvais ménage', songea le ninja.

« Puis-je vous demander, Kazekage sama, si votre position officielle en la matière se limite à cette simple référence ? », intervint Gaï d'une voix plus aigre que la bienséance ne l'aurait permis.

- Elle pourrait, répondit Gaara. Mais rassurez-vous, Matto Gaï, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce malentendu peser sur les relations que nous avons établies de haute lutte entre nos villages et nos pays respectifs. La présence d'un homme inscrit en tête de la liste noire de Konoha dans les rangs de mon armée a beau vous inquiéter, je puis vous assurer qu'elle est parfaitement justifiée et qu'elle sert admirablement les intérêts de notre alliance. Il va d'ailleurs vous échoir d'en prévenir votre seigneur l'Hokage. Celle-ci ne manquera pas, j'en suis sûr, de partager mon analyse de la situation.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Kakashi, dérouté.

Gaara sourit et sorti des plis de son vêtement un petit coffret scellé qu'il montra aux guerriers du village la feuille.

« Ceci contient un message très explicite à ce sujet, leur révéla-t-il. Les informations qu'il contient sont strictement confidentielles et ne doivent être lues que par le seigneur Tsunade elle-même, à qui elles doivent être données en mains propres. Je m'apprêtais à lancer une équipe chargée de cette mission lorsque l'Akatsuki a attaqué le village pour m'enlever. J'ignore si ceci à un rapport avec cela, mais puisque vous êtes présents, j'aimerais, même si je ne peux vous en donner l'ordre, que vous assuriez vous-même ce transport.

- Cette mission me paraît être de la plus haute importance, Kazekage sama, répondit Matto Gaï, un peu plus calme qu'au début de l'entretien. J'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas en état de la mener à bien. Nous sommes trop affaiblis pour être en mesure d'assurer efficacement la protection de cet objet.

- Vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de cela, sourit à nouveau Gaara. Cette protection, ainsi que la vôtre, par la même occasion, seront assurée par ma meilleure équipe… réunie pour la circonstance. Mes hommes vous escorteront jusqu'à Konoha. Votre charge sera simplement de vous assurer que l'objet parvienne bien à l'Hokage et à personne d'autre.

- Quand devons nous partir ? s'enquit Kakashi, ce qui équivalait à un accord tacite.

- Les rapports médicaux vous concernant stipulent que vous serez aptes à faire la route dans quatre jours. Le temps nous est compté, j'en ai peur, mais nous pouvons tout de même nous permettre d'attendre jusque là. Un message a déjà été envoyé à Konoha. Nous devrions avoir la réponse d'ici deux jours. En attendant, reposez-vous et reprenez des forces. Une équipe de soin est à votre entière disposition. Elle vous attend dans vos quartiers. »

Le Kazekage mit ainsi fin à l'entretien. Les ninjas de Konoha s'inclinèrent, désorientés, puis sortirent de la salle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard, et pas des plus amicaux, à leur ancien camarade, qui s'était rapproché des conseillers à l'appel de son nom.

Pris en charge par trois ninjas du sable, les guerriers de Konoha rejoignirent leurs quartiers sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, on leur présenta deux larges suites chacune étant aménagées pour recevoir une équipe aussi confortablement que possible. Mais Kakashi, Gaï et leurs équipiers n'étaient pas en mesure d'apprécier cet honneur. Ils étaient bien trop troublés par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils cherchaient à comprendre. En vain. Et Sakura tremblait d'une rage sourde. Elle fut la première à rentrer dans ses appartements, claqua la porte derrière elle.

Visiblement inquiet, Gaï Matto, surmontant sa propre douleur, s'approcha de Kakashi.

« Si vous avez besoin de parler, toi et Sakura, je…

- Non, le coupa brutalement Kakashi, avant de se reprendre et de poursuivre plus doucement. Nous avons besoin de rester seuls. Vraiment seuls. Mais merci quand même.»

Le ninja au sharingan entra dans sa suite et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit. « Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver, finit-il par murmurer. Comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça ? Et toi, au nom du ciel, comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? »


	2. Chapter 2 :départ pour konoha

**LE SOUFFLE DU NEANT**

_Bonjour à tous. Voici un second chapitre mis en ligne avec quelques jours de retard. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 2 : Départ pour Konoha

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le sauvetage de Gaara. Comme le leur avait conseillé le seigneur du village du sable, les cinq guerriers envoyés par Konoha avaient profité de cette courte période de repos pour récupérer, au moins en partie, de la bataille. Le bras de Tenten n'avait pas eu le temps de se ressouder, mais Hyuga Neji avait recouvré la vue, même si l'usage du byakugan lui était encore interdit sous peine de grave rechute. Les trois autres ninjas étaient à peu de chose près remis de leurs blessures.

L'ambiance n'était pourtant pas au beau fixe. Pour tout dire, ces quatre jours d'attente, quoique nécessaires, s'étaient révélés bien pesants. Hakate Kakashi et Haruno Sakura semblaient, moralement, les plus atteints. Leurs retrouvailles inattendues avec l'ancien leader de l'équipe sept les avaient visiblement choqués et leur mutisme commençait à inquiéter Matto Gaï. Il était temps pour eux tous de mettre les voiles, de retrouver un peu d'air.

Peu avant six heures du matin, un chunnin de Suna vint leur annoncer que le Kazekage les attendait dans la grande salle du conseil. Les ninjas de Konoha lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tous les cinq avaient déjà bouclé leurs bardas et revêtu leurs tenues de combat, armes exceptées puisque leur port était interdit dans cette partie du village. Ils se sentaient soulagés de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux.

« Je vous salue, ninjas de Konoha, les accueillit Gaara quand ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle. Voici venue pour vous l'heure de nous quitter. Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre dévouement à mon encontre. Des… dispositions financières ont d'ailleurs été prises pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance. Et puisque je vois que vous êtes déjà prêts à prendre la route, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous confier ceci. »

Gaara s'approcha de Kakashi et lui remit le coffret contenant le message destiné à l'Hokage.

« Je compte sur vous, Hakate san, et sur tous vos camarades. Ne perdez pas de vue que cette missive pourrait bien changer le cours des guerres que nous menons ensemble contre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki.

- Votre confiance nous honore, Kazekage sama, répondit Kakashi en s'inclinant. Nous vous souhaitons prompt rétablissement.

- Allez, à présent, conclut le seigneur des lieux. Ma meilleure équipe vous attend comme promis pour vous escorter. Vous la rejoindrez à la passe de Kyon. Ne vous attardez pas, car le temps nous est compté. »

Les cinq ninjas de Konoha saluèrent et sortirent de la salle. Quelques minutes après leur départ, une silhouette émergea de la pénombre.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Kazekage sama, fit-elle pince sans rire, vos invités m'avaient l'air bien pressés de partir. Et soulagés que vous leur en ayez donné la permission.

- La faute à qui , demanda simplement le maître du désert.

- Un point pour vous, concéda la silhouette.

- Je me demande quelle tête ils feront quand ils verront ce qui les attend, remarqua malicieusement le chef de Suna.

- Venant de vous, ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit l'inconnu.

L'homme s'approcha du kazekage en ôtant sa capuche. Son visage était serein, mais ses yeux exprimaient une sincère tristesse.

« Vous avez toujours eu le chic pour nous mettre tous les deux dans le pétrin, seigneur... Mais là, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous soyez surpassé.

- Question de point de vue, répondit simplement le maître du sable en dodelinant de la tête.

- Par définition, je vous l'accorde. Cependant, j'aurais préféré que les évènements prennent une autre tournure, je vous assure.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais je ne suis probablement pas responsable de ce qui se passe. Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir.

- Bien sûr», admit l'homme.

Gaara se tourna plus franchement vers son interlocuteur.

« Dis moi plutôt ce qui te trouble à ce point, demanda-t-il. Est-ce ce que tu vas laisser ici, ou bien ce que tu vas trouver là-bas ?

- M'en voudrez-vous si je vous répond : les deux , fit l'homme.

- Non. Je prends cela comme une marque d'amitié.

- Vous souriez Kazekage. N'avez-vous donc pas peur de ce qui va arriver ?

- C'est une très bonne question vues les circonstances, répondit Gaara, après avoir feint quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Je vous en prie, seigneur. Le moment est mal choisi pour nous livrer à ce petit jeu.

- Au contraire, mon ami, puisque c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous pouvons y jouer. Alors, ton avis ?»

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais garda le silence durant de longues secondes.

« Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer. Après tout, je puis me tromper. Vous savez bien que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'explication à ce mystère.

- Exact, trancha le kazekage. Et c'est précisément pour ça, si tu veux mon avis, que tu dois repartir.

- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport, grommela la silhouette. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas pouvoir poursuivre ce travail à Konoha. Je vous rapelle, au cas où vous l'auriez déjà oublié, que je ne suis pas vraiment bien vu, là-bas.

- Pas bien vu là-bas, railla ouvertement le seigneur de Suna. Tu as parfois des réflexions tellement incroyables que je me demande si tu ne te moques pas de moi. Mis non, tu es sincère. A croire que tu es resté aussi impulsif et irréfléchi qu'autrefois. Dis-moi, tu ne vas quand même pas partir en me laissant une aussi mauvaise impression ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire si j'ai raison , rétorqua l'homme un peu vexé.

- Si tu as raison, tu ne sais justement pas ce que cela pourrait changer. Et si tu as tort… et bien, cela t'évitera de passer pour un idiot », sourit Gaara.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Il scruta Gaara un moment de ses yeux rouges et pénétrants, puis finit par lui demander.

« C'est probablement la dernière fois que nous jouons ensemble, seigneur. Quand bien même l'un de nous reverrais l'autre. Alors, ne pouvez vous faire une exception ? Ne pouvez vous pas répondre, juste pour cette fois, à ma question ? »

Gaara secoua la tête.

« Je pourrais le faire, dit-il. Mais cela ne changerait rien pour toi, puisqu'en la circonstance, ma réponse n'aurait aucune valeur. Ou en tous cas pas plus que ta question, qui est très mal posée, je te signale. »

Gaara se tue et croisa les bras, marquant ainsi sa volonté de clore la discussion. L'homme baissa le regard, sans insister davantage. Il avait l'air découragé. Alors Gaara s'approcha de lui et lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

« Tu dois partir à présent, lui rappela-t-il. Tu as un rendez-vous que tu ne peux pas manquer. Alors va.»

La silhouette s'inclina, recula de quelques pas et disparu dans la pénombre. Ensuite, Gaara fut seul.

Quatre à cinq heures de marche séparaient le village ninja de Suna et sa forteresse supérieure de Kyon de la passe du même nom. Kakashi, Gaï et leurs jeunes compagnons les avalèrent sans encombre. Aucune tempête ne les ralentissait, cette fois, et leurs blessures, bien soignées, ne les retardaient presque plus. Le guide qui avait accompagné l'équipe sept, quatre jours auparavant, avait pris la tête de la colonne. Il rebroussa chemin une fois la passe à portée de voix, après s'être assuré de la présence de l'escorte. Kakashi et Sakura le remercièrent une dernière fois et s'engagèrent dans la passe avec leurs compatriotes. Installés sur les contreforts d'un des mamelons rocheux, trois personnes se levèrent à leur approche. L'une d'elles marcha même franchement à leur rencontre. A sa vue, le visage de Sakura s'éclaira.

« Temari ! s'écria-t-elle comme une gamine.

- Sakura, reprit celle-ci en imitant le ton de son ami pour la taquiner.

- Oh ça va, ça va, grogna la jeune Haruno, tout à fait consciente de la manœuvre. Moi qui ai failli être contente de te voir.

- Failli seulement ? sourit la sœur du maître de Suna. Tout va bien alors. »

Hakate Kakashi s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

« Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre, fit-il à l'adresse de Temari, mais, est-ce vous qui devez nous escorter vers Konoha ?

- Précisément, maître Hakate, répondit la guerrière du vent. Cela vous convient-il ?

- On ne peut mieux, princesse, approuva Kakashi en s'inclinant brièvement.

- Nous présenterez vous vos deux coéquipiers ? » intervint Gaï Matto en désignant du doigt les silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Temari ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un instant durant, elle eu même l'air gênée.

« Ce ne sont pas, à proprement parler, mes coéquipiers, expliqua-t-elle. Mais mon frère tenait à vous fournir l'escorte la plus fiable qu'il puisse réunir. Quant aux présentations… elles seront inutiles. Vous les connaissez déjà.»

Les ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent brièvement. Un doute effleura au même moment leurs esprits.

« Non, finit par dire Rock Lee comme pour rassurer ses coéquipiers. Même Gaara n'est pas assez pervers pour ça.

- Et bien…, hésita Temari… en fait…

- De grâce, dis leur les choses clairement qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute », coupa d'un ton tranchant l'un des deux autres membres de l'escorte.

Cette intervention glaça le sang des ninjas de Konoha, qui avaient reconnu la voix sans aucun mal. Kakashi, cette fois, se reprit très vite.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda-t-il à Temari. Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est d'un goût douteux.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Hakate san, intervint le troisième membre de l'escorte en s'approchant à son tour.

- Kankuro, laisse moi donc leur expliquer les choses, le coupa sa sœur avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Le Kazekage vous a promis ses trois meilleurs guerriers, Hakate san, poursuivit la jeune fille en se tournant vers le jounin. Il a simplement tenu parole.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, constata Kakashi en hochant la tête. C'est une plaisanterie et elle est de très mauvais goût. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Temari sama, que nous allons accepter de voyager en compagnie de cet individu ? Et pire encore, de l'amener jusqu'à Konoha ?

- C'est pourtant bien ce que vous allez faire, Hakate san, répondit la princesse du sable sans ciller ni baisser les yeux. Par ordre de votre Hokage elle-même.

- Pardon ? » fit Kakashi, soufflé.

Temari sorti un petit rouleau de sa poche. Il portait le sceau de Konoha et celui de Tsunade. L'homme au sharingan brisa les cachets et lu la missive.

« Mais… mais enfin qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire de fou ? murmura-t-il. Ce message ne rime à rien.

- Que dit-il, Kakashi ? » intervient Gaï pendant que Rock Lee, un comble, s'efforçait de calmer Sakura dont le sang bouillonnait déjà.

Le jounin hésita. Son ancien élève, toujours à l'écart du groupe, sourit et l'encouragea.

« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, Kakashi sensei, fit-il en souriant. Je connais parfaitement la teneur de cet ordre.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, poursuivit Gaï en essayant d'ignorer l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Que dit l'ordre ?

- L'ordre dit que nous devons rejoindre au plus vite Konoha avec l'escorte accordée par le seigneur de Suna, expliqua Kakashi. Sauf qu'une fois arrivée sur le territoire du village, nous… et bien nous devrons…

- Vous devrez me mettre en état d'arrestation et me remettre aux autorités du village caché afin que je puisse être traduit en justice, acheva l'ancien élève de Kakashi, que les coups d'œil du sensei amusaient visiblement.

- Pardon ? fit Gaï, estomaqué.

- C'est bien ce qui est écrit dans le message, confirma Kakashi.

- Mais… c'est totalement absurde, intervint Neji Hyuga. Cela veut dire qu'on doit arrêter quelqu'un chargé de nous escorter et qui sait parfaitement qu'on va lui tomber dessus à peine arrivé à destination ?

- Bonjour l'effet de surprise, marmonna Tenten.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, coupa Temari. Nous avons chacun reçu des ordres stricts concernant cette mission. Tout se passera comme il est écrit… à moins qu'une intervention extérieure ne nous force à changer nos plans. »

Les cinq ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent un moment, éberlués. Formés et entraînés pour exécuter les ordres de l'Hokage sans jamais sourciller, ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas s'empêcher, cette fois, de se poser de sérieuses questions. Quoiqu'il en soit, les instructions de Tsunade étaient très explicites.

« Bien, finit par acquiescer Kakashi. Puisque telle est la volonté de l'Hokage, nous ferons comme il est dit dans ce message. Avec tout ce que cela implique, acheva-t-il en lorgnant du côté des guerriers de Suna.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, lui lança Kankuro en souriant. Ce sera l'arrestation la plus facile de votre carrière.

Et aussi le voyage le plus pénible, j'en ai peur », conclu l'homme au sharingan.

Assis sur son trône, installé au milieu de la grande table du conseil, Gaara s'apprêtait à s'assoupir. Un léger souffle de vent caressait agréablement sa joue. La porte de la salle était grande ouverte à présent. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le seigneur du désert avait longtemps attendu cet instant. Sans doute l'effet de la curiosité morbide d'un esprit malade, toujours au bord de la folie. Du reste, ces derniers mois n'avaient rien fait pour arranger cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Gaara sourit. Depuis longtemps, il était persuadé qu'il finirait cette aventure dans la plus complète des solitudes. Mais le destin semblait lui accorder quelques faveurs. Si l'on pouvait, du moins, nommer ainsi la force incroyable qui se manifestait à nouveau devant lui.

« Kankuro, Temari, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, leur avoua-t-il.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna le premier nommé. N'est-ce pas bientôt l'heure de la réunion du conseil ?

- A moins que tu ai décidé de te passer de nous pour cette fois », railla Temari.

Le sourire de Gaara s'agrandit encore.

« C'est très bien, approuva-t-il pour lui même. Avec vous deux, je sais que tout se passera bien.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Kankuro. Tu en as douté ?

- Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette, Gaara, s'inquiéta brusquement sa sœur. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, répondit Gaara. Tout va très bien. Et je suis très heureux de pouvoir partir avec vous. Ou, au moins, de pouvoir vous dire au revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes , demanda Kankuro. Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia ?

Temari allait parler à son tour lorsqu'un gigantesque craquement se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes. Une énorme fissure apparu au plafond, et deux colonnes s'affaissèrent dans un bruit sourd. Les trois ninjas n'eurent pas le temps réagir, car les grands conseillers faisaient au même moment leur entrée. Lentement. Incroyablement lentement. Ceux qui, il y a encore quelques heures, faisaient figure de puissants guerriers, se mouvaient à présent avec l'agilité et la vitesse de vieillards à l'article de la mort, avançant mécaniquement, silencieusement, sans sa soucier du plafond qui s'effondrait sur eux par pans entiers. Leurs visages déjà ridés se creusaient à vue d'œil. Soudain, l'un d'eux craquela, puis, se brisa, sans que l'homme n'en paraisse affecté, qui continuait de marcher avec une joue en moins.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe, trembla Temari. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

La même chose qu'à nous », répondit simplement Gaara.

La princesse du sable se tourna vers son frère, effrayée. Elle voulu crier, mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le maître de Suna venait de prendre près d'un demi siècle d'âge en quelques secondes. Son masque de sable se fissurait, mais les crevasses ne découvraient aucune peau, aucune chair, aucun muscle. Sous le sable, il n'y avait… que du vide. Temari tremblait. Et cette fatigue, cet épuisement qui l'envahissait à toute vitesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, qui explosèrent sous l'impact, avant que la jeune fille ne se désagrège totalement.

« Alors… il avait raison ? s'étrangla Kankuro d'une voix déjà décharnée.

Oui, il avait raison », acheva Gaara, agonisant, dans un ultime effort.

Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne pour entendre sa réponse.


	3. Chapter 3 D'homme à homme

**Le souffle du néant**

Chapitre 3 : D'homme à homme

Le désert de Suna, immense étendue de sable régulièrement balayée par de terribles tempêtes, constituait sans doute le plus inhospitalier des paysages rencontrés dans les cinq pays du grand continent. Les voyageurs qui s'y risquaient devaient y affronter des chaleurs caniculaires le jour et un froid glacial la nuit. S'y orienter était une affaire complexe, car l'horizon n'offrait aucun point de repère, Les dunes succédant aux dunes, inlassablement, sans que jamais l'on ne puisse distinguer les unes des autres. Nombre d'imprudents s'y étaient perdus corps et bien. D'autre part, y trouver de quoi se nourrir relevait de l'exploit, car la végétation était inexistante ou presque, et les animaux invisibles. Pire encore: les points d'eau était fort rares, et les maigres oasis distants de plusieurs jours de marche les uns des autres. Tel était, brossé à grand traits, le portrait que faisait de cette région maudite les érudits des pays voisins.

Temari et Kankuro, quant à eux, partageaient avec ceux de leur peuple un point de vue différent. Le désert était leur monde. Enfants de Suna, ils y vivaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils avaient appris à s'y déplacer, à y chasser, à s'y cacher aussi. Ils ne l'avaient pas apprivoisé, car personne n'en était capable, mais ils s'y étaient adaptés au mieux. Gaï Matto, Hakate Kakashi et leurs jeunes coéquipiers n'auraient pu trouver de meilleurs guides.

Cependant, même conduite par des autochtones, la traversée n'était pas sans risque. Suna et Konoha étaient séparés par plus de deux mille kilomètres. Pour une caravane de marchands ou de diplomates, cela signifiait au bas mot, et dans les meilleures circonstances, un périple de quatre mois. Heureusement, les ninjas étaient beaucoup plus rapides. Plus endurants aussi. Même dans un environnement aussi hostile, ils étaient capable de couvrir près de cent kilomètres par jours. Temari, qui avait pris la tête de l'expédition, avait tablé sur un voyage de six semaines, dont deux au moins devaient être consacrées à la traversée du désert. Le petit groupe s'était organisé en conséquence.

Le jour, il était pratiquement impossible de marcher sans se perdre et la température montait trop pour être supportable. Les guerriers de Suna et de Konoha devaient donc s'enterrer pour s'abriter. Ils en profitaient pour dormir tour à tour. Le signal du lever était donné au crépuscule. Deux des trois ninjas du sable organisaient d'abord une chasse, afin de trouver de quoi nourrir le groupe durant les vingt-quatre heures à venir. Insectes, scorpions, lézards et serpents constituaient l'essentiel de leur proies. Puis tous reprenaient leur course jusqu'à l'aube, en se guidant à l'aide des étoiles, profitant d'un ciel très pur et sans nuage.

Durant les premiers jour de voyage, les membres de l'expédition n'échangèrent aucun mot ou presque. Les ninjas de la Feuille peinaient, malgré leur entraînement, à suivre le rythme imposé par Temari, dans un environnement qui n'était pas le leur. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à dire à leurs guides. Pas après le tour que leur avait joué le kazekage. Sakura elle-même avait dû renoncer, pour un temps, à régler ses comptes, au moins verbalement. Avec la fatigue, croissante, sa fureur était retombée. Par contre, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le seigneur de Suna leur avait imposé le traître de feu l'équipe sept comme compagnon de voyage. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli s'en ouvrir à Temari. Mais elle s'était retenue. Elle savait que le temps des explications n'étaient pas encore venu. L'urgence, pour l'heure, était de sortir vivant de cet effroyable désert. Et Sakura se disait que toutes ses ressources ne seraient pas de trop pour y parvenir. De plus, elle gardait rancune à Temari, qui ne l'avait pas prévenue au préalable de cette indésirable présence.

Au neuvième jour du périple, Kankuro eut une désagréable surprise. Vers sept heures de l'après-midi, alors que le petit groupe achevait sa sieste, il s'aperçut que deux des quatre marionnettes qu'il utilisait pour assurer la couverture de l'expédition en cas d'attaque avaient subi des détériorations dues à l'infiltration de sable. La réparation, nécessaire, allait prendre plusieurs heures. Cela l'empêcherait de participer à la chasse du soir. Hakate Kakashi fut donc désigné pour le remplacer dans cette tâche, Temari restant seule pour assurer la protection des guerriers de Konoha tant que Kankuro n'aurait pas achevé son travail.

La nuit venue, le ninja au sharingan dû donc se résoudre à sortir de l'abris en compagnie de son ancien élève. Travailler en duo avec lui ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Les deux hommes marchèrent durant une vingtaine de minutes, sous la conduite du plus jeune. Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter entre deux dunes, sans que le plus âgé ne comprenne, dans un premier temps, ce que le lieu avait de caractéristique.

« Trente mètres sur votre droite », murmura le jeune homme, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

Sharingan enclenché, Kakashi balaya la zone du regard. Il finit par détecter un mouvement. Serpent, scorpion? Difficile de le dire à cette distance. Mais le guerrier de la Feuille n'était pas un maître pour rien.

« Serpent à sonnette, finit-il par répondre.

- Guidez-le vers moi », ordonna son compagnon.

Il fallut moins de deux minutes aux deux hommes pour capturer leur première proie. Kakashi avait effrayée la bête en frappant le sol et l'avait poussé vers le piège installé en grande hâte par l'ancien genin de Konoha.

La chasse se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure. Leur besace une fois remplie, les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin pour regagner le camp. Ils marchaient lentement, pour économiser leurs forces. Hakate Kakashi n'en montrait rien, du moins l'espérait-il, mais cette situation le troublait. Il avait travaillé pendant trois ans avec son ancien élève, au sein de l'équipe sept, la plus fameuse de tout Konoha, avant de l'affronter en duel et de lui porter un coup à priori mortel. Se retrouver aujourd'hui seul avec lui en plein désert le plongeait en pleine confusion.

Entre deux proies, Kakashi avait cherché, à plusieurs reprises, sur le visage de son ancien élève la trace d'un trouble similaire. En vain. Le jeune homme ne montrait aucune émotion particulière, et avait repris sa collaboration avec le ninja au sharingan comme si de rien était. Du reste, il avait mené la chasse de main de maître et semblait s'être remarquablement adapté à son nouvel environnement. Évoluer aussi aisément dans le désert de Suna en ne l'ayant foulé pour la première fois qu'à l'adolescence n'était pas un mince exploit. Et cela piquait la curiosité du jounin.

« Tes capacités de perception se sont considérablement accrues, lança-t-il à l'intention de son ancien élève qui marchait devant lui. Tes yeux semblent désormais presque aussi bons que les miens.

- Vous m'avez toujours incité à travailler dans ce domaine, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme sans se retourner. J'ai suivi vos conseils.

- Et bien, ça prouve que même en faisant très attention, on finit toujours par perdre une occasion de se taire... », souffla, l'air dépité, le ninja de la Feuille.

Le guerrier du sable réprima un sourire.

« J'ai l'impression que vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup nos retrouvailles, maître Kakashi, constata-t-il sans se démonter.

- Sans blague, répondit l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire ça?

- Vous feriez mieux de vider votre sac au lieu de faire de l'ironie, contre-attaqua le jeune homme, un ton plus froid. Vous en crevez d'envie depuis des jours.

- Certaines choses se disent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, répliqua le jounin.

- C'est vrai, approuva l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Les déclarations d'amour par exemple.

- Tu fais dans le spirituel, maintenant? demanda Kakashi. Tu en a appris des choses, ces dernières années. »

Brusquement, le guerrier du sable s'arrêta, puis se retourna. Il rejeta sa capuche en arrière et planta son regard dans celui de son ancien mentor. Ce dernier frémit en voyant vriller les pupilles rouge écarlates, mais soutint l'affrontement. Après quelques secondes, le plus jeune s'assit dans le sable et invita l'autre à l'imiter.

« Dans notre intérêt à tous, il est préférable que vous exprimiez ce que vous avez sur le cœur, Kakashi sensei. Une collaboration efficace ne peut se baser sur des non-dits et des relents de querelles personnelles.

- Dans le cas qui nous occupe, répondit le ninja aux cheveux blancs, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple querelle.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, quoique pour d'autres raisons, j'imagine.

- Je ne vois pas de quelles autres raisons tu veux parler, répliqua Kakashi. De toute façon, les miennes me suffisent très largement.

- Mais encore?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, ordonna le jounin. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Passe encore que tu ai quitté Konoha pour rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru, que tu ai trahi ton village, ton maître, tes amis, pour épancher ta soif de revanche. Ce choix a beau être stupide et irréfléchi, il reste compréhensible, vu ce qui t'es arrivé dans ton enfance, encore que je suis persuadé que tu fais fausse route en cherchant à tout prix la vengeance. Mais pour le reste... Comment as-tu pu descendre aussi bas ? Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il t'a fallu faire pour prouver ton allégeance à Orochimaru ? T'en prendre aux membres de notre conseil suprême était lâche, inutile, inhumain. Et faire ce que tu as fais à ton propre coéquipier était… »

Kakashi ne pu achever sa phrase. Visiblement, le mot lui manquait pour exprimer son dégoût bien visible.

« Je t'ai cru fort, avoua-t-il soudain, d'un ton devenu las. Mais tu m'a déçu, profondément déçu. Je savais que tu étais tourmenté, traumatisé. Sous tes grands airs, je te voyais ployer sous le double fardeau de la colère et de la solitude. Et pourtant, je croyais en toi. Oui, je t'ai pensé suffisamment fort pour surmonter tout ça. Mais j'avais tort. Tu es faible.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez craché sur ma dépouille, il y a trois ans, après m'avoir planté un kunaï dans le cœur , demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, c'est pour cela, répondit froidement Kakashi. Et laisse moi te dire ceci. J'ignore quand et comment tu es revenu à la vie, ou même si tu es réellement mort ce jour-là. Mais ce qui es sûr, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je t'accorde quelque confiance que ce soit. Je ne comprend pas comment tu as pu te retrouver à travailler au service du kazekage, à moins que cela ne soit une ruse d'Orochimaru, bien sûr. Je ne comprend pas non plus les raisons qui ont poussé l'Hokage à nous donner cette ordre de mission te concernant. Et je comprend encore moins ce que tu espères en revenant à Konoha après ce que tu y a fais. Mais sache que je te garderais à l'œil tant que tu n'aura pas pris place dans la geôle qui t'attend chez nous. »

La menace était clair, mais cela ne sembla pas effrayer le jeune ninja, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus inquiétant.

« Il y a au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, Kakashi sensei, répondit le garçon. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, vous n'avez pas compris grand chose à la situation. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vous en vouloir. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un ninja.

- Pardon ? »

Kakashi n'avait pas pour habitude de répondre aux provocations verbales. Pourtant, cette fois, le ton de son vis-à-vis l'avait aiguillonné. Le ninja au sharingan avait senti tant de mépris et de condescendance dans la voix de son ancien élève qu'il n'avait pas pu s'abstenir.

« Tout jounin que vous êtes, vous n'êtes qu'un ninja, poursuivit le guerrier du sable. Autrement dit, un simple exécutant, aux ordres de ses maîtres. Savoir, comprendre et même choisir ne sont pas de votre ressort. Vos talents sont nombreux, mais au final, vois ne savez faire qu'une chose : obéir.

- Tu as un sacré culot pour me dire ça, répliqua Kakashi. Les ninjas de Konoha sont peut-être aux ordres de l'Hokage, mais je ne crois pas qu'un sbire d'Orochimaru soit en position de s'en moquer.

- Ancien sbire, corrigea le jeune homme. Et encore, à bien y réfléchir, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vraiment été.

- Peu importe au final, coupa Kakashi, qui commençait visiblement à s'agacer. Tu es un ninja toi aussi, quelle que soit l'identité de ton supérieur. N'es tu pas venu ici sur ordre du Kazekage ?

- Encore une fois, vous faîtes erreur, répondit l'ancien genin de Konoha. Je ne suis plus un ninja. J'agis uniquement pour mon propre compte à présent, et non sur ordre de qui que ce soit. Quant au Kazekage, sachez qu'il n'est ni mon commanditaire, ni mon supérieur. Il est en fait mon… comment dire… mon associé.

- Ben voyons. Et Orochimaru ? demanda Kakashi.

- Oh, lui ? Et bien, s'attarda un peu le jeune homme, disons qu'il est… un de mes anciens professeurs. Un peu comme vous, en quelques sorte.

- Ancien ? releva Kakashi.

- Oui, ancien, confirma l'ancien ninja de la Feuille. Voyez-vous, après quelques temps, nous avons eu des… divergences de vue concernant mon avenir à court terme. J'ai alors préféré… rompre unilatéralement nos accords.

- Je devrais donc croire que tu es parvenu à fausser compagnie à Orochimaru par tes propres moyens , demanda le ninja au sharingan sur un ton ironique.

- Bien sûr que non, Kakashi sensei. Pour cela, j'ai bénéficié de l'aide d'un allié de circonstance. Et aussi d'un peu de chance.

- Peut-on connaître l'identité de cet allié ?

- Je préfère ne pas vous la révéler, répondit le jeune homme. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais qui sait ? En réfléchissant bien, vous pourrez peut-être la deviner par vous-même. »

La conversation fut interrompu par un sifflement strident que le vent apporta aux oreilles des deux hommes.

« J'ai peur que nous ne nous soyons un peu trop attardé, se rendit compte le plus jeune. Temari commence à s'inquiéter, voici qu'elle nous appelle.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun problème là-bas, répondit l'homme au sharingan en se levant brusquement. Remettons donc les explications à plus tard et allons-y vite. »

D'un bond, les deux guerriers s'élancèrent à travers les dunes.


	4. Chapter 4 La mort aux trousses

**Le souffle du néant**

**Chapitre 4 : la mort aux trousses**

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que les ninjas de Konoha et leur escorte avaient entamé leur voyage vers le village caché de la Feuille. Ils n'avaient pris qu'une vingtaine d'heures de retard sur leur plan de route initial, ce que Temari, qui conduisait l'expédition, considérait comme plutôt encourageant. Le paysage, jusqu'ici aride et stérile, commençait à changer. Le sable laissait progressivement place à une roche sèche et friable. Les premières traces de végétation dignes de ce noms apparaissaient de ci de là, rompant la monotonie de l'ensemble. Les températures, quoique encore excessive, s'adoucissaient quelque peu . Le petit groupe en profitait déjà pour allonger d'une heure ou deux ses courses nocturnes.

Les ninjas de Konoha, eux, entrevoyaient avec un net soulagement les premiers contreforts des Montages rouges se détacher à l'horizon. Cette véritable barrière naturelle séparait le pays de la Feuille du pays du Vent, protégeant du même coup le premier de l'inexorable avancée du désert. Il n'était bien sûr pas question pour Gaï, Kakashi et leurs hommes de se relâcher. Le voyage était loin d'être fini et la nature de leur mission ne leur permettait aucune faiblesse, aucune erreur. Savoir que Suna serait bientôt derrière eux leur procurait pourtant un sentiment de réconfort bienvenu. Sentiment que ne partageaient visiblement pas les trois membres de leur escorte.

Les guerriers du sable, en effet, montraient, depuis vingt-quatre heures, quelques signes d'inquiétude. Rien de bien flagrant : quelques regards plus appuyés qu'à l'accoutumé, une ou deux grimaces, aussi, très discrètes. Ces menus détails à peine perceptibles n'avaient cependant pas échappé aux jounin de Konoha, bien que ceux-ci préférassent pour l'heure s'abstenir de tout questionnement. Sakura et les autres chunin, quant à eux, ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient à avancer aussi vite que possible tout en surveillant les alentours.

Le matin venu, après avoir dressé leur campement, les voyageurs se réunirent pour faire le point sur leur progression. Arrivées dans cette zone, les expéditions marquaient habituellement une halte prolongée, un ou deux jours, parfois plus, pour faciliter le passage d'un rythme de marche nocturne à un rythme de marche diurne. Car si, dans le désert, il était impensable de voyager de jour, les données du problème s'inversaient complètement dans les Montagnes rouges. L'altitude et la baisse des températures faisant, il devenait de plus en plus difficile, au contraire, de marcher la nuit. Les pentes, du reste, devenaient bien vite trop raides et trop caillouteuses pour pouvoir être empruntées à l'aveuglette.

Kakashi fut donc extrêmement surpris en entendant Temari évoquer le programme des jours à venir, qui ne prévoyait aucune pause.

« Dans quarante-huit heures tout au plus, nous arriverons au pied des Montagnes rouges, fit-il remarquer. Ne serait-il pas opportun de nous arrêter une journée et une nuit pour nous remettre dans le bon rythme ?

- J'y ai songé, Hakate san, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque répondit Temari. Ce que nous transportons est trop précieux pour que nous nous attardions en route. Il est actuellement six heures. Nous repartirons à quatorze heures et nous marcherons jusqu'à la nuit tombée, pour repartir demain matin. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions ensuite atteindre le village des guides. Nous y ferons nos provisions et nous attaquerons directement les premiers cols.

- L'excès de précipitation peut nuire autant que la lenteur, Temari sama, objecta Gaï Mato. Vous semblez ne pas avoir trop souffert de cette traversée du désert, mais vous n'êtes pas seuls. Mes hommes ont besoin de repos, et la blessure de Rock recommence à le faire souffrir.

- Un instant, maître, le coupa l'intéressé, un peu vexé. Nous sommes jeunes, en pleine forme. Et mon bras peut bien attendre. Si Temari sama pense que nous devons aller de l'avant, il n'y a pas à hésiter.

- Chien fou a parlé, murmura Neji comme pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? répliqua Rock Lee violemment.

- Ne surestime pas tes forces, Lee, tonna le prodige Hyuga à haute voix. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te porter quand tu tomberas de fatigue.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un boulet ! cria le jeune Lee sur un ton outré.

- Inutile, grimaça le garçon au byakugan, tu viens de le rappeler toi-même.

- Les enfants, ça suffit ! gronda Gaï Mato d'une voix de stentor pour tuer dans l'œuf la dispute qui se préparait. Vos jérémiades n'intéressent personne. Nous sommes ici pour étudier la suite des opérations. Pas pour nous chamailler bêtement. »

Kakashi sourit en voyant la scène. Par moment, son camarade ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer les mamans poule ou les pères fouettards avec ses anciens disciples. 'Les enfants', quel nom ridicule pour des ninjas, qui plus est des chunin, majeurs et bien gradés, selon l'expression consacrée. Cependant, cela ne réglait pas le problème.

« Je suis moi aussi d'avis de nous arrêter au moins une journée, Temari sama, insista l'homme au sharingan. Nous ne gagnerons rien à nous attaquer aux montagnes trop vite. Pire même : dans notre état, nous risquons de tout perdre. »

Agacée, Temari parcourut le petit groupe du regard. Les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas, il est vrai, dans des dispositions optimales pour jouer les montagnards. Les chunin, en particulier, semblaient avoir largement entamé leurs réserves. La princesse du sable jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux acolytes. Ceux-ci n'étaient guère ravis, mais comprenaient la situation. Kakuro ferma doucement les yeux et soupira. Temari se résigna.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais il n'y aura qu'une seule journée de repos. Et nous ne la passerons pas ici. Nous allons gagner d'une traite le village des guides et nous y séjournerons. Nous serons plus en sécurité qu'en plein désert. De plus notre repos y sera de meilleure qualité. »

Les ninjas de Konoha approuvèrent le compromis. Les guerriers de Suna, par contre, donnaient l'impression d'être contrariés. Une heure plus tard, alors que Sakura, Tenten, Rock et Neji étaient endormis, Kakashi et Gaï s'approchèrent de Temari, restée seule à assurer la garde, alors que les deux derniers membres de l'expédition étaient partis en chasse.

« Vous ne semblez pas convaincus par votre propre décision concernant notre feuille de route, remarqua Gaï. Une journée de repos me semble pourtant indispensable. Et je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait nous mettre en danger.

- A moins bien sûr, compléta Kakashi, que vous nous ayez caché une information.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda Temari, sans même prendre la peine de feindre la surprise.

- Cela va faire deux jours que je vous sens inquiets, vous et vos deux équipiers, avoua le ninja au sharingan. Comme si vous redoutiez quelque chose.

- Pensez vous que nous sommes suivis, ou observés ? demanda Gaï. Devons nous nous attendre à une attaque ? »

Temari sourit. Ces deux-là résonnaient bien comme des ninjas de la Feuille.

« Vous réfléchissez toujours en terme d'adversaires ou d'ennemis, leur fit-elle remarquer. Mais le désert de Suna recèle bien d'autres pièges, plus dangereux encore, surtout maintenant.

- Qu'entendez-vous par 'pièges' et par 'surtout maintenant' ? demanda Gaï. Il me semblait pourtant que la saison des tempêtes touchait à sa fin. Et le ciel n'a jamais été aussi clair et aussi dégagé. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le retour des chasseurs. Un parfait échappatoire pour Temari, qui ne tenait visiblement pas à approfondir le sujet. L'expédition ne tarda pas à se remettre en route. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, au lever du soleil, elle franchissait enfin les portes du village des guides.

Etape incontournable des voyageurs qui sortaient de Suna ou qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer, cette bourgade tenait son surnom du nombre important d'auxiliaires qu'y recrutaient les missions s'aventurant dans le désert ou dans les Montagnes rouges. Guide, porteur, cartographe, toutes ces activités était, pour ainsi dire, la spécialité locale. Cela ne suffisait pas, bien sûr, pour faire prospérer le village, car la zone n'était guère touristique, mais cela permettait aux autochtones de survivre en améliorant un quotidien fait de pauvres cultures et de rationnement d'eau. Le village des guides était bien mal loti, en vérité, logé sous les pentes sud des Montagnes rouges, sur lesquelles sévissait un effet de fœhn intense, asséchant les terres et amplifiant les écarts thermiques, alors que les versants nord, tournés vers Konoha bénéficiaient quant à elles de la douceur et de l'humidité typiques du climat d'un climat plus océanique.

Du fait de sa situation, le village réservait peu de surprises ou de distractions. On y trouvait cependant un nombre assez important de gîtes, toujours très modestes, qui vivotaient au rythme des expéditions. Kakashi connaissait bien l'un d'entre eux, pour avoir fait plusieurs fois le trajet entre Konoha et Suna. Temari ne vit aucune objection à ce que le groupe s'installe dans cet établissement. Elle demanda trois chambres pour eux neuf et fixa elle-même les groupes. Elle eu la délicatesse de ne pas « reconstituer » l'équipe sept, se proposant d'accompagner Kakashi et Sakura. L'ancien ninja de Konoha, lui, fit chargé de veiller sur Tenten et Neji, tandis que Rock Lee et Gaï Mato étaient protégés par Kankuro.

Les membres de l'expédition commencèrent par prendre quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées avant de se retrouver pour leur premier vrai repas depuis deux semaines. Kakashi et Kankuro avaient fait les courses sur la petite place du marché. Quelques légumes, quelques fruits, un peu de fromage et de lait de chèvre : ce n'était pas bombance, mais c'était bien plus appétissant que les scorpions et les lézards du désert. Puis les groupes rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.

Dans la première d'entre elles, Sakura s'était enfin résolu à parler à Temari. La princesse du sable en fut soulagée. Les mots de son amie étaient durs, mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur des franches explications.

« Te prévenir de quoi , avait-elle répliqué, en réponse aux accusations de la jeune chunin. Que ton ancien coéquipier était encore en vie ? Et d'une, je ne l'ai su moi-même que très récemment. Gaara ne nous confie pas tous ces petits secrets, figure-toi. Et de deux, même si je l'avais appris avant, penses-tu que mon frère aurait admis que je t'en cause ? Nous parlons de raison d'état, Sakura, pas de petit mystère qu'on se fait entre amies.

- Soit, avait admis, même difficilement, la jeune Haruno. Mais peux-tu au moins me dire ce qui est passé par la tête de Gaara quand il a décidé de nous coller ce… ce salaud dans les pattes ?

- Ce salaud, comme tu dis, est un combattant de premier ordre, qui pourrait bien nous être fort utile en cas de soucis. Quant à ce qui trotte dans la tête de mon frère, personne, pas même Kankuro ou moi, ne pourra jamais te le dire. Tu devrais d'ailleurs t'en douter.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens de faire revenir un traître là ou il a sévi, se plaignit Sakura. Encore moins en lui disant qu'on va l'emprisonner.

- Va-t-en savoir, répondit la princesse en haussant les épaules. Je vais te parler franchement : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gaara a fait ça. Mais il semble que cette décision ait été prise en collaboration avec votre Hokage. Et, j'imagine, avec l'intéressé lui-même. Dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter.

Le ton de Temari s'était brusquement durci. Et Sakura compris que cette discussion était close. Le jeune chunin hésita, puis soupira en haussant les épaules. Plus que jamais, elle avait hâte que ce voyage se termine. Une fois son ancien coéquipier livré à l'Hokage, elle se sentirait probablement soulagée.

Curieusement, dans la seconde chambre, un dialogue à peu près similaire s'était tenu, bien qu'en termes plus formels, entre Gaï Mato et Kankuro. Le grand frère du kazekage avait, bien entendu, donné au jounin les mêmes réponses que sa grande sœur à Sakura. Au grand désespoir de Rock Lee, toujours aussi tête brûlée, qui enrageait de ne pouvoir régler l'affaire à sa manière, et le faisait savoir bruyamment.

Les occupants de la seconde chambre, quant à eux, étaient nettement moins loquaces. Pour ne pas dire, complètement muets. Chacun vivant la chose à sa manière. L'ancien ninja de Konoha, lui, semblait se satisfaire pleinement du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Les deux autres occupants, en revanche, paraissaient tellement gênés qu'il n'osaient même pas parler entre eux. L'envie ne leur en manquait pourtant pas. Un moment, Neji fit mine de demander à sa coéquipière de le suivre dehors. Un seul mouvement de paupière de leur garde du corps suffit pour l'en dissuader. Las, le jeune Hyuga soupira et s'étendit sur sa couche. Mieux valait dormir, certes, mais la nuit promettait d'être longue.

L'incident survint peu avant le lever du soleil. Neji Hyuga fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par un claquement sec. Il se releva d'un bond, garde en avant, kunaï en main, avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Tenten l'imita moins d'une seconde après. A deux mètres d'eux, devant la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, leur ancien camarade de combat scrutait avec attention le paysage, les jambes légèrement arquées, le souffle court, la main droite relevée à hauteur de son visage, paume vers l'avant, comme s'il cherchait à palper quelque objet invisible. Un silence pesant régnait, dans la pièce comme en dehors. Un peu comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté. Un courant d'air balaya la chambre. Le guerrier du sable se retourna brusquement.

« On dégage », ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressée.

Avant même que les ninjas de la Feuille n'aient eu le temps de répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

« On dégage », répéta l'ancien membre de l'équipe sept à Temari et Kankuro, qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

D'un hochement de tête, les deux jounins de Suna acquiescèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les membres du groupe bondissaient déjà de toits en toits, sous la conduite du traître de Konoha, en direction des montagnes proches. Rock Lee serrait les dents, le bras droit collé au corps, tâchant, malgré la douleur, de suivre le rythme effréné de la course. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux combattants pour rejoindre les premières pentes. En vain. Dans leur dos, le vent soufflait plus fort à chaque seconde.

« Trop rapide, hurla le marionnettiste pour couvrir le sifflement sinistre des rafales. On ne pourra pas lui échapper.

- Kankuro a raison, cria à son tour Temari, on n'a plus le choix. Si ça nous touche, ça nous tue.

- Mais bon dieu, de quoi parlez-vous ? haleta Gaï Mato sans ralentir sa course. On n'y comprend rien, nous autre. »

Temari s'abstint de répondre, et désigna du doigt un petite plate-forme rocheuse qui bordait le sentier, une trentaine de mètre plus haut. Un renfoncement en occupait le centre. Les ninjas l'atteignirent en quelques bonds.

« Maisbon sangque faisons-nous ? jura Kakashi. A quoi rime cette fuite ? »

Kankuro tendit le bras en direction du village des guides. Kakashi et les autres ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent. Ce qu'ils virent les choqua profondément. Bien des années plus tard, l'homme au sharingan et ses acolytes auraient encore bien du mal à décrire l'incroyable phénomène dont ils étaient à présent les témoins.

Un vent d'une force inouïe semblait souffler sur le petit bourg. L'air vibrait littéralement sous la violence de la tempête. Le sol tremblait, lui aussi, jusque sous leurs pieds, comme si la zone entière était secouée par un tremblement de terre. Pourtant, autour d'eux, aucun rocher ne bougeait, aucune pierre ne dévalait le sentier. Et dans le village, aucun toit n'était arraché, aucune fenêtre ne se brisait, aucun volet ne claquait. En fait, c'était l'espace lui-même qui semblait se mouvoir. Les habitations, les gîtes les échoppes des marchands ambulants, jusqu'aux ruelles donnaient l'impression se distordre d'avant en arrière dans le vent, comme une simple image sur un papier que l'on froisse.

Une étrange sensation saisit les ninjas à l'estomac. Comme si quelque chose en eux réagissait aux amples mouvements de l'air et cherchait à s'accorder à ce rythme.

« Mon dieu, c'est sur nous, hurla Temari.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Kakashi. Et comment on l'arrête ?

- Temari, Kankuro, en position, commanda le troisième membre de l'escorte. Les autres en couverture. »

Temari déploya d'un large mouvement son gigantesque éventail à plat sur le sol. Kankuro déplia plusieurs rouleaux scellés en lançant une rapide incantation. Huit marionnettes firent leur apparition autour du petit groupe. Surmontant les douleurs et les nausées qui leur tenaillaient à présent le ventre, les neuf guerriers se placèrent directement sur l'éventail, qui couvait une surface de plus de trois mètres de diamètre. Du centre de la structure partait en direction de chaque pointe huit séries d'inscriptions complexes rédigées en langage sacré. L'ancien ninja de Konoha se positionna derrière la princesse du sable.

« Vas-y », cria celle-ci alors que l'air vibrait plus que jamais autour d'eux, et que la montagne elle-même commençait à bouger au rythme des rafales.

En réponse, le guerrier du sable commença une longue série de signes incantatoires. Ses mains évoluaient à une vitesse incroyable, enchaînant les combinaisons les plus délicates, à la grande surprise de son ancien mentor. Pour finir, le jeune homme claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre en croisant les doigts devant sa poitrine, les genoux sur l'éventail, la tête baisse, les yeux clôt. Il resta ainsi quelques instants. Puis il rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière et projeta ses mains, toujours jointes, par-dessus son front. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ses pupilles étaient devenues entièrement noires. D'un coup, l'homme abattit ses mains sur le sol en criant. Un véritable geyser de chakra jaillit de l'éventail, dont le sceau s'était brisé sous l'impact. Un formidable torrent d'énergie s'échappait de chacun des signes tracés sur la structure. De larges rayons de lumière éblouirent les neuf combattants en les enveloppant. Un bruit gigantesque se fit entendre.

Puis, plus rien.

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Kakashi,Gaï et les autres ninjas de Konoha, purent à rovrirent les yeux. Tout était terminé. La terre avait cessé de trembler. Le vent avait cessé de souffler. La montagne était redevenue silencieuse. La lune éclairait un paysage immobile et endormi. Leurs estomacs avaient même cessé de les faire souffrir. Tout était redevenu comme avant. A un détail près.

« Mon dieu, quelle horreur », murmura Kakashi en contemplant le terrible spectacle.

Le sentier qui descendait de la montagne plongeait à présent dans une faille abyssale, dont le ninja au sharingan lui-même ne pouvait voir le fond. Le village, quant lui, avait disparu.


	5. Chapter 5 Un réveil difficile

**Le souffle du néant**

Voici le cinquième chapitre du Souffle du néant. Je me suis efforcé de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu au moment où j'écrivais les trois premiers chapitres. J'espère que l'ambiance un peu sombre et un peu étrange de cette fic ne vous troublera pas au point de ne pas la lire. Je sais que ces premiers chapitres posent beaucoup de questions (n'est-ce pas Arminas ?), et semblent contenir des incohérences. Celui-ci en particulier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait partie du scénario. Celui-ci est grossièrement bouclé (j'improviserai pour les détails), et son dénouement est, du moins je l'espère, des plus inattendus. Bonne lecture, donc. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et de vos critiques.

**Chapitre 5 : un réveil difficile**

D'abord, il y a la nuit. Puis vient la lumière. Elle lui fait mal. Ses yeux le brûlent. Pourtant, l'homme n'est pas inquiet. Cela se passe toujours ainsi quand il s'éveille. Au début, la douleur l'insupportait. Plus maintenant. Il a appris à s'en accommoder. Avec le temps. Le temps ? Quelle farce !

Mais si le mal n'a plus d'emprise sur lui, l'homme ne se sent guère plus serein. Emergeant à peine d'un profond sommeil, il n'aime pas l'idée d'être réduit à l'impuissance, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes, incapable de percevoir ce qui se passe autour de lui ou de faire face à un éventuel danger. Sans doute son pouvoir continue-t-il de le protéger. Mais comment en être sûr ? L'idéal serait de se passer de ce temps de latence. Par malheur, cela n'est pas possible. Du moins pas encore.

Tout de même, il existe un moyen d'accélérer l'éveil. L'astuce consiste à privilégier les sensations corporelles. L'homme sait cela. Et il excelle dans cet art. Déjà, le brouillard lumineux qui lui bouchait la vue quelques secondes seulement auparavant commence à se dissiper. Devant ses yeux, une vaste étendue grise s'esquisse derrière un réseau de filaments cotonneux. Un mur ? Non, le ciel. Ou plutôt un plafond. Car l'homme est persuadé d'être allongé. Son dos lui semble s'arrondir sous sa propre charge, pénétrant une matière tendre, presque molle. Serait-ce un matelas ?

Quelques frémissements d'air parviennent à ses narines. Ça sent le propre, mêlé à une vague odeur de désinfectant alcoolé. L'homme, soudain, sent ses muscles se raidir. Des élancements douloureux traversent ses membres, qui jusque-là ne s'étaient pas encore rappelés à son bon souvenir. Il cherche à s'étirer. Mais cela ne lui est pas permis. Quelque chose entrave son geste. L'homme baisse le regard, cherche à comprendre. Plusieurs minutes lui sont nécessaires pour y parvenir. Ses yeux s'habituant progressivement à la clarté régnante, il finit par entrevoir les liens qui lui maintiennent solidement poignets et chevilles attachés à une série de barreaux d'acier. Des barreaux ? Oui, des barreaux. Et ce n'est pas tout. L'homme déglutit péniblement. Quelque chose lui enserre désagréablement le cou. Le contact est froid, tranchant, même, sur les bords. L'homme tente de tourner la tête. En vain. Sa nuque est fermement retenue par l'arrière. Un collier de force ! On lui a mis un collier de force. Et cette chose dans laquelle il est étendu n'est pas un lit, mais une camisole. Ça, c'est moche. Vraiment moche. Dans quel pétrin a-t-il encore bien pu se mettre ?

Une petite mise au point s'impose. Et vite, vue la situation. L'homme grimace. Pour lui, c'est le moment le plus pénible de l'éveil. Celui où il se rend compte qu'il ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Celui aussi où il comprend qu'il va falloir lutter pour reconstituer le fil des événements. Et c'est curieux, mais il sent déjà que ce qu'il va trouver ne va pas franchement lui plaire.

Enfin qu'importe. L'homme ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il a dû dormir longtemps cette fois. Sa mémoire lui paraît enfouie à des profondeurs incroyables. Comme toujours, il doit plonger très loin en lui-même pour la faire remontrer à la surface. Très vite, les premières images se mettent à défiler. Du sang, un carnage, des meurtres. Et puis, les premières histoires. Déshonneur, ambition, guerre, trahison. L'homme frémit devant ses propres souvenirs. Les supporter n'est pourtant pas suffisant. Il faut s'efforcer de les remettre en ordre, de rétablir la chronologie de cette vie bouleversée. Du traumatisme épouvantable de son enfance, l'homme passe au récit d'une adolescence solitaire, gangrenée par le ressentiment. Jusqu'au jour fatidique. Celui qui lui a valut l'exclusion définitive de son village. Ensuite ? Ensuite Konoha, le pays du son, Orochimaru, le pays des neiges, puis sa fuite et le long voyage initiatique entrepris sur les terres des royaumes oubliés, au bout d'un océan que nul autre que lui n'a jamais traversé.

Et après ? Après. Etrangement, c'est à ce moment que les choses s'embrouillent. Se complexifient. Il y a le village du sable, des questions, Gaara. Et puis, leur enquête commune sur les mystérieux phénomènes qu'il semble avoir découvert. Mais bien sûr ! L'homme sursaute. Cette simple évocation a suffit à lui remettre les idées en place, et les événements de ces derniers jours en mémoire. L'enlèvement, le combat, Kakashi, Sakura, la mission, le voyage. Et, bien sûr le village des guides. L'homme soupire. Il avait raison de penser qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce dont il allait se rappeler.

Le passé remis en ordre, il reste le présent. Et celui-ci n'est guère plus réjouissant. A première vue au moins. L'homme ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, tout s'éclaire. Il est bel et bien allongé, mais pas dans un lit. Il est enserré dans une camisole médicale, outil d'un genre un peu spécial dont on se sert dans les hôpitaux militaires pour soigner les prisonniers tout en les empêchant de s'enfuir. Sécurité avant tout. En parlant d'hôpital, cette chambre-ci a tout l'air d'en faire partie. Son aménagement, enfin, ce que l'homme peut en voir, saucissonné qu'il est, ne laisse guère de doute. Le seul détail incongru, mais il n'est probablement pas innocent, ce sont ces petits parchemins qui tapissent assez largement les murs et le plafond. Tous portent une marque rouge qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un sceau de confinement. Il y en a assez pour neutraliser un régiment tout entier de jounin, et transformer le plus puissant des ninjas en un agneau inoffensif.

Quoi d'autre ? Pas grand-chose. Excepté, bien sûr, la tête grimée du plus grand marionnettiste de Suna qu'on dirait pendue au-dessus du faîte de la camisole. A-t-on idée de se pencher ainsi sur les gens, la tête à l'envers ?

« Et bien, ça y est, te voilà réveillé, constate Kankuro, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça va comme tu veux ? »

Soupir.

« Bon d'accord, là, t'es certainement pas au mieux de ta forme, c'est sûr, s'excuse le ninja du pays du vent. Mais bon, pas d'inquiétude, ils ne devraient plus tarder à te sortir de là-dedans, maintenant.

- Laisse moi deviner, répond mollement le prisonnier d'une voix encore empâtée. Nous sommes arrivés à Konoha il y a quelques heures à peine, et je dois cette confortable couche à cette très chère Hokage, c'est ça ?

- En gros, oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes de te raconter ce que tu sais déjà?

- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demande l'homme.

- Et bien, le temps qu'on te transporte ici et que nos amis fassent leur rapport de mission, soit deux heures et demi environ, estime Kaknkuro. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, tout s'est déroulé conformément aux prévisions.»

L'homme s'étonne. Conformément aux prévisions ? Vraiment ? C'est drôle, mais cette interprétation des faits ne correspond pas tout à fait à la version qu'il vient de reconstituer. Il est temps de procéder à une petite vérification.

« Qui est-ce qui s'est chargé de m'estourbir comme ça , finit-il par demander. Toi ou Temari ?

- A ton avis ? » sourit Kankuro.

Ok, la question était idiote. Passons

« La prochaine fois, il faudra lui dire d'y aller mollo, continue l'homme. J'ai tellement mal au crâne que j'ai du mal à remettre mes souvenirs en ordre.

- A bon ? s'étonne Kankuro. C'est marrant, je te croyais plus résistant.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon vieux, mais j'ai épuisé pas mal d'énergie au village de guides. »

On y est, songe l'homme. Voyons ce qu'il va répondre à ça.

« Hein ? fait Kankuro. De quel village tu parles ? »

Oh la vache. Ça démarre très fort.

« Tu sais bien, poursuit l'homme. Le village où on s'est arrêté pour dormir avant d'attaquer les cols de la Montagne rouge. »

Kankuro ne répond rien, mais son visage en dit bien plus qu'un long discours.

« Heu… hésite finalement le ninja du sable… effectivement, je crois que Temari a frappé beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. On ne s'est arrêté nulle part, souviens toi. On a fait justement fait tout le voyage d'une traite, pour une fois. Et de toute façon, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait un village des guides dans ce coin. »

Et merde, songe l'homme. C'est bien ce que je craignais.

« Ecoute, poursuit Kankuro, ma sœur a sans doute eu la main trop leste. Je m'en excuse pour elle, mais les termes du contrat stipulaient que tu devais être parfaitement neutralisé au moment d'entrer dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer pour reprendre tes esprits. Je me charge de veiller sur toi. Il serait préférable que tu sois un peu plus lucide quand l'Hokage te rendra visite. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne devrait plus trop tarder, maintenant. »

Le con, songe l'homme. C'est qu'il me ferais passer pour un taré.

« Tu as raison, finit-il quand même par acquiescer. De toute façon, j'imagine qu'elle doit être déjà prévenue de mon réveil. Elle aura bien laissé quelque bestiole magique dans cette piaule qui lui rapporte tous nos faits et gestes.

- Tout juste, sourit le marionnettiste, un doigt sur l'oreille. »

Un bruit sourd vient de résonner dans le bâtiment. Une lourde porte s'est ouverte, du genre de celle que l'on installe dans les prisons de haute sécurité. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, à présent, dans ce que l'homme imagine être un obscur couloir menant à sa chambre. Enfin, à sa cellule.

Quelques claquement de sandales plus tard, voici qu'une clef pénètre sans ménagement dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre, pour laisser passer une jeune femme au teint frais, cheveux mi longs, et à l'uniforme de jounin rutilant. Sans un mot, elle s'avance, puis s'immobilise à un mètre de la camisole.

« Détachez le. », ordonne-t-elle aux deux gorilles qui la suivent.

En voilà une riche idée, se dit l'homme.

Les deux gardes obtempèrent. Le timbre de voix de la jeune femme a éveillé quelques souvenirs chez le prisonnier, mais celui-ci n'arrive pas encore à mettre un nom dessus. Peu importe, pour le moment, le voici propulsé sans aucun égard à la verticale. D'un coup sec, l'un des gorille détache les sangles de la camisole. L'homme glisse d'un seul coup vers le sol. Et manque de s'effondrer.

« Doucement, s'emporte Kankuro en le retenant dans sa chute. Vous voyez bien qu'il est encore groggy.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi comme ça, rigole l'homme. Je peux encore tenir debout. C'est juste le sang qui m'est brutalement monté à la tête.

- Mon maître l'Hokage vous attend, le coupe froidement la jeune femme. J'ai ordre de vous mener à elle. »

Mon maître l'Hokage? Mais bien sûr. Shizune. Voilà le nom de la jeune femme. Elle s'est occupé de lui après qu'il eût été sévèrement blessé à l'époque de la prise de fonction de la troisième sanin de légende. Elle est l'ancienne élève et actuelle assistante de Tsunade. Du moins, si les choses n'ont pas changé depuis trois ans. L'homme esquisse un sourire poli en direction de la jounin. Le regard assassin que lui lance la jeune femme lui coupe immédiatement l'envie d'aller au-delà. Charmantes retrouvailles.

Quatre nouveaux combattants entrent dans la pièce et se positionnent autour de l'homme. Ce sont des anbus, l'élite des guerriers de Konoha. Quel honneur ! Shizune donne le signe du départ, la petite troupe s'ébranle, suivie de près par Kankuro, qui a dû renoncer à soutenir le prisonnier. Celui-ci, heureusement, à déjà en partie récupéré. Sa démarche est un peu hésitante, certes, mais il suit le train. Deux couloirs et quelques escaliers plus loin, alors qu'il aperçoit la sortie, l'homme est stoppé net par l'assistante de l'Hokage.

« Met ce masque, ordonne-t-elle en lui tendant l'objet. Tu n'es pas en odeur de sainteté dans le coin. Il vaudrait mieux, pour ta sécurité et la nôtre, qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas dans la rue. »

Bien vu, songe l'homme. C'est un masque d'anbu. Très crédible pour lui qui porte encore la longue houppelande du pays du vent. Ainsi équipé et flanqué de ses « gardes du corps », il passera pour un visiteur de marque. La présence de Kankuro, bien connu des ninjas de Konoha, renforcera cette impression.

L'homme sort du sinistre bâtiment avec un soulagement évident. Depuis tout à l'heure, l'air frais lui manquait. Quelques bouffées ne sont pas de trop pour l'aider à se remettre d'aplomb. Ceci dit, il n'est pas question de lambiner. Shizune impose au groupe une cadence rapide. L'homme ne se prive pourtant pas pour saisir au vol quelques impressions. Voici tant de temps qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds dans ce village. Au fond de lui, il était curieux de voir les changements qui avaient pu s'y opérer.

Après une longue marche à travers les ruelles sombres de quelques vieux quartiers, le groupe débouche enfin sur la grande place du village. L'homme retient une exclamation. Un quatrième visage, celui de Tsunade, a été sculptée dans la roche, le long de la paroi du mont Hokage. Et la haute tour, détruite il y a trois ans, a été reconstruite, plus haute d'au moins quatre ou cinq étages, toute de pierres bâtie. L'ampleur de la tâche accomplie impressionne. Apparemment, malgré toutes les vicissitudes qui se sont abattues sur elle, Konoha n'a perdu ni sa puissance, ni son prestige. Ni son argent.

L'homme est invité à pénétrer dans la tour, toujours suivi par sa fidèle escorte. Les anbus ne l'abandonnent qu'au seuil de l'antichambre. Là, il se retrouve seul en compagnie de Kankuro et de Shizune. Celle-ci se dirige au fond de la pièce et ouvre une petite porte après avoir frappé trois coups. D'un signe de tête, elle indique à l'homme de la suivre. Kankuro est prié d'attendre.

Curieusement, la pièce est plutôt étroite pour un bureau d'Hokage. Toutes proportions gardées bien entendu. L'ameublement est stricte et la paperasse n'en finit plus de s'accumuler dans tous les coins. Slalomant entre les dossiers pour gagner la chaise que lui désigne Shizune, l'homme se dit que cela ressemble bien plus à un cabinet privé qu'à un véritable bureau. Enfin, qu'importe : il peut au moins s'asseoir.

« Laisse-nous à présent, Shizune. »

La jeune fille sursaute. Pas étonnant : la voix a vraiment surgit de nulle part, impérieuse et presque acide. Docilement, l'assistante s'exécute. L'homme est un peu étonné. Elle n'a même pas protester devant l'idée de laisser sa supérieur seule avec lui. Puis il se ravise. Après tout, l'Hokage n'est pas n'importe qui. Nombre de ses ennemis l'ont appris de façon douloureuse et radicale. L'homme en sait quelque chose.

Mais voici qu'un tissu frôle sa joue. L'Hokage a contourné sa chaise, puis le bureau. Elle prend place dans le fauteuil tourné face au mur, et le laisse pivoter lentement vers son invité.

« Ainsi donc, te revoilà », entame-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule.


	6. Chapter 6 Accord secret

**Le souffle du néant**

**Chapitre 6 : Accord secret**

**_Bonjour. Voici le sixième chapitre, qui arrive avec un peu de retard. _ Le prochain est déjà sur les rails, mais je m'arrête d'écrire pendant sept à dix jours, pour profiter au mieux de mes vacances. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques, vos critiques. Bonne lecture à tous.  
**

**« **Ainsi, te voilà revenu. » C'était assurément une étrange façon d'entamer un entretien aussi crucial. A la fois banale et pompeuse, cette entrée en matière manquait cruellement d'à-propos. Et l'homme de penser que, peut-être, l'hokage qui se tient devant lui n'est plus tout à fait la même que celle qu'il a rencontrée il y a grosso modo trois ans. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas prétendre l'avoir intimement connue, mais il lui semble que l'ancienne Tsunade aurait préféré entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, sans s'embarrasser d'introduction inutile. L'homme, de fait, se sent légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Mais peut-être est-ce un effet voulu ?

« Avez-vous bien reçu mon message ? » jette-t-il finalement d'un ton sec en guise de toute réponse.

L'hokage sourit d'un air mauvais.

« C'est évident, fait-elle remarquer à son invité. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas franchi vivant le seuil de cette tour. »

L'homme esquisse à son tour un semblant de rictus. Au moins a-t-elle toujours autant de répartie. Si la force et la technique sont des qualités essentielles à l'obtention d'un titre de kage, ces derniers sont néanmoins toujours choisis parmi l'élite intellectuelle des villages cachés. De plus, rhétorique et dialectique, si utiles aux bavardages diplomatiques ou aux harangues publiques, font partie intégrante de leur formation.

Pendant que l'homme réfléchissait, l'hokage a plongé la main dans le tiroir supérieur de son bureau et en a sorti le fameux coffret confié quelques semaines plus tôt à Kakashi. Elle le déroule maintenant devant son interlocuteur. A première vue, le parchemin est vierge. Mais voici que Tsunade passe doucement la main le long de la bande de tissu. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un message apparaît.

« Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, j'ai bien pris connaissance des informations que contient ce rouleau, confirme la sanin de légende en hochant doucement la tête.

- Et donc... » poursuit son invité, dont le ton laisse apparaître une pointe de lassitude devant tant de solennité.

L'hokage fixe l'homme dans les yeux. Visiblement, elle n'aime pas ses manières. Cependant, elle semble troublée. Ce qui, au vu de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

« Et donc, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair avant de prendre quelque décision que ce soit, répond-t-elle. Je voudrais être certaine d'avoir bien compris ce qui est écrit sur ce rouleau. Je vais tâcher de simplifier les choses en les résumant. Je voudrais que tu m'arrêtes si je bute sur un point important, ou si je fais un contresens. »

L'homme hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Les précautions prises par l'hokage lui semblent louables, encore qu'elles ne soient guère nécessaires, car le récit qu'elle lui fait ne comprend aucune erreur. Quelques minutes suffisent au leader du village de la feuille pour résumer la situation. Une fois l'exposé achevé, Tsunade adresse un regard interrogateur à son invité.

« Je ne vois rien à ajouter, conclu celui-ci. Vous avez tout dit, et tout compris. »

L'hokage soupire d'un air épuisé. Elle se laisse tout doucement aller en arrière, enfonçant son dos et ses épaules dans le cuir tendre de son fauteuil tout en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, toujours aussi impressionnante. Elle n'a pas quitté l'homme du regard. Elle voudrait poursuivre, c'est évident. Mais par où commencer ?

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu racontes, finit-elle par demander. Je veux dire… par delà le dégoût que continue à m'inspirer tes actes, j'aimerais te faire comprendre... Mesures-tu le degré d'absurdité de ce qui est écrit dans ce rouleau? Et sais-tu qu'on a interné des aliénés mentaux pour bien moins que ça ?

- Permettez-moi de vous corriger, hokage-sama, précise l'ancien ninja, amusé malgré lui : techniquement parlant, ce n'est pas moi qui prétend quoique ce soit,. En tout cas, pas dans ce rouleau. Alors, pour ce qui est de l'internement...

- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît, rétorque brusquement l'hokage, un ton plus haut. Ce sont mon écriture et mon sceau, je le sais fort bien. Mais il a tout de même fallu que quelqu'un me donne ces informations pour que je puisse me les envoyer à moi-même par l'intermédiaire de ce… comment est-il sensé s'appeler déjà ?

- Gaara, Hokage sama. Il s'appelait Gaara, et il était kazekage du village de Suna.

- Autre histoire proprement incroyable, note Tsunade.

- Mais dont vous avez vous-même corroboré la stricte véracité dans ce rouleau, fait remarquer l'homme.

- Même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne peux pas le nier, reconnaît l'hokage. Et c'est heureux pour toi, car jamais je n'aurais pu croire un traître mot de cette histoire de fou si je n'avais pas lu ce parchemin.

- Je m'en doute, répond l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Et vous vous en doutiez aussi. C'est justement pour cela que nous avons vous et moi décidé d'employer ce stratagème. C'était la seule façon de prouver que cette histoire de fou, comme vous l'appelez, est authentique. »

Cette fois, Tsunade ne trouve rien à répondre.

Cette situation doit lui paraître inimaginable, ubuesque, songe l'homme. Non, mieux encore : cauchemardesque. De par sa nature même, et surtout de par ce qu'elle implique pour eux tous. Oui, de son point de vue, ce doit être proprement monstrueux.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire, à présent ? demande l'homme d'une voix un peu moins dure que cellle qu'il a employé jusqu'ici.

- Je ne sais pas encore, hésite l'hokage.

- Pardonnez mon impertinence, s'excuse l'ancien ninja, mais je n'en crois rien.

Pardon ? » s'étonne Tsunade.

L'homme se fend à nouveau d'un petit rictus. Voici l'occasion de flatter cette chère Tsunade, songe-t-il, tout en lui faisant bien comprendre que je ne suis pas dûpe de sa petite comédie.

« Vous êtes l'hokage du village caché de Konoha, reprend-t-il. J'ai peine croire que vous soyez aussi désemparée que cela. Si l'on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que vous pensez déjà à une manœuvre, mais que vous avez besoin de temps pour assurer vos arrières contre nos ennemis communs… ou contre moi. Je me trompe ?

- Tu es très perspicace, avoue l'hokage avec un regret évident dans la voix. Ta remarque n'est pas tout à fait infondée. Cependant, j'ai en prime d'autres soucis en tête.

Puis-je savoir lesquels ? »

L'homme a hésité un instant avant de poser la question, craignant que la sanin de légende ne lui trouve un peu trop de culot. Après tout, il est loin d'être en position de réclamer ce genre d'information. Mais son interloctrice ne semble pas choquée.

- Bien sûr, puisqu'ils concernent notre affaire, répond-t-elle. A ce propos, d'ailleurs, sais-tu quelque chose des dernières manœuvres des troupes du Son?

- Comment le pourrais-je, réplique le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Cela fait plus de deux ans que j'ai quitté Orochimaru. De plus, je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela me concerne. A moins que le Son ne projette d'attaquer directement Konoha dans les prochains jours.

- Pas Konoha. En tout cas pas officiellement, si je puis dire. Mais nous avons reçu, pendant que toi, Kakashi et les autres voyagiez dans le désert, un appel au secours de notre allié de la brume. L'équivalent de trois légions entières des troupes d'Orochimaru venaient de pénétrer dans les territoires frontaliers et faisaient route à marche forcée vers la capitale.

- Trois légions vers le village de la brume ? Voilà qui est étrange, remarque l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand Orochimaru a-t-il assez d'hommes sous ses ordres pour tenter une tel mouvement? Que la disparition du village du Sable ait modifié les équilibres stratégiques du continent se comprend aisément. Mais le serpent n'a pas pu s'en servir pour gonfler ses propres troupes. Et puis, pour quelle raison attaquer dans ce secteur ? Quitte à mobiliser autant de forces, autant lancer une attaque frontale. Et il aurait pu vous atteindre beaucoup plus vite en longeant la frontière vers le sud, puis en traversant les Montagnes rouges à notre suite.

- Nous avons échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses en estimant les gains qu'Orochimaru pouvait tirer d'un mouvement vers la brume. Et le problème, c'est que la seule qui soit théoriquement plausible, du moins en nous basant sur les informations dont nous disposons, ne tient pas la route dans la pratique.

- C'est amusant remarque l'homme. On jurerait entendre parler le brillant Nara en personne.

- Peu importe, coupe l'hokage. Ce qui compte, c'est que le gain le plus substanciel qu'il puisse tirer de cette attaque est l'affaiblissement de nos propres défenses.

- Vous penser que cette attaque ne serait qu'une simple diversion , s'étonne l'homme après un temps de réflexion. Cela ne tient pas debout. En admettant qu'il affaiblisse vos défenses en vous obligeant à envoyer des troupes au secours de vos alliés de la brume, il ne pourrait en tirer profit que s'il disposait des forces suffisantes pour lancer une seconde attaque directement sur Konoha. Cela exigerait qu'il dispose d'un très grand nombre de soldats. Au moins six légions au complet. Cest bien plus qu'il ne pourra jamais en avoir.

- C'est aussi ce que nous nous sommes dits, confirme l'hokage. Seulement voilà, c'est à Orochimaru que nous avons à faire. Un homme dangereux et fou à lier, mais capable d'accomplir des miracles pour atteindre ses objectifs. Même s'il n'existe qu'une chance sur un million pour qu'il dispose d'un tel nombre de ninjas sous ses ordres, je ne peux me permettre de négliger cette possibilité. D'autant qu'il existe une autre hypothèse qui lui serait encore plus favorable…

- Laissez moi deviner, hokage sama, l'interrompit l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Cette autre hypothèse, c'est la trahison du village de la brume, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout juste, sourit l'hokage. Ce village n'a pas les moyens de lutter à armes égales contre nous, mais il pourrait avoir fait alliance avec Orochimaru. Leur plan serait alors d'attirer une partie de nos forces sur le territoire de la brume et de l'y piéger, tandis que le gros des troupes du Son déferlerait vers Konoha pour tenter une attaque directe.

- Si je puis me permettre : allez-vous finalement envoyer des hommes là-bas ? demande le jeune homme.

- Tu peux te permettre, approuve l'hokage. Et ma réponse, c'est que c'est déjà fait.

- Malgré tous les risques que cela comporte ? Intérieurs et extérieurs?

- Les chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'une diversion ou d'un piège sont faibles, nuance Tsunade. Et je ne peux évidemment pas risquer de perdre un allié précieux s'il est réellement attaqué.

- Bien sûr, sourit le jeune homme. D'autant que si Konoha abandonne un allié dans le besoin, les autres ne tarderont pas à faire défection et risquent même de rallier le son, fournissant du même coup de nombreuses troupes à Orochimaru… Vous êtes donc forcés d'envoyer des hommes sûrs vers les territoires de la brume en les prélevant sur les forces qui assurent votre propre défense. La manoeuvre est très habile, et Konoha rique bien de perdre cet échange quelle que soit sa réponse.

Le serpent n'est pas un imbécile, conclu l'hokage. Il a tout combiné à la perfection. »

L'homme soupire. Il savait, avant de prendre la route, que sa venue à Konoha comportait un certain nombre de risques, mais il n'avait pas anticipé une intervention d'Orochimaru. Même si elle reste improbable, une telle possibilité l'oblige à reconsidérer ses plans. Il va devoir accélérer leur exécution, au prix d'une restriction considérable de sa marge de manoeuvre.

« Le plan d'attaque d'orochimaru a beau être bien conçu, il a cependant une faiblesse, constate finalement l'homme.

- Effectivement, admet l'hokage. Les informations que tu m'as donné permettent de considérer les choses sous un jour nouveau. Je sais depuis fort longtemps que plusieurs espions du Son se cachent parmi les ninjas de Konoha. Et je commence à voir clair dans le jeu de celui qui les manipule. A dire vrai, la connexion m'apparaît à présent comme une évidence, même si je répugne à l'idée qu'un des nôtres a pu se commettre d'une façon aussi folle. Malgré tout, même si nous ignorons les détails du plan d'Orochimaru, nous avons désormais, sans qu'il le sache, une longueur d'avance sur lui."

L'hokage sourit à nouveau d'un air mauvais. Visiblement, l'imminence d'une confrontation directe avec son ancien coéquipier n'est pas pour lui déplaire entièrement. L'homme, pourtant, s'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle elle lui accorde sa confiance. Il aurait cru, malgré le stratagème du rouleau et du sceau, qu'elle serait plus difficile à convaincre. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une conversion trop rapide pour faire naître les soupçons. Et l'homme se dit qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller discrètement ses arrières.

« Ces considérations tactiques sont évidemment très intéressantes, Tsunade sama, reprend l'homme. Cependant, j'aimerais, si cela ne vous ennui pas, que l'on en revienne à ma modeste affaire. Vous savez ce que je suis venu chercher ici. Vous savez aussi ce que je suis prêt à vous donner en échange. Et à voir votre visage, je suis presque certain que vous avez déjà pensé à entirer profit. Est-ce que je me trompe?

- Bien sûr que non, répond l'hokage. Je ne t'ai pas fait revenir en tant que prisonnier pour rien, figures-toi.

- Comment ça? s'étonne l'ancien ninja de la feuille. Compte tenu des circonstances, je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu...

- Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir jongler avec le passé, jeune homme, coupe la sanin de légende avec un sourire de triomphe.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Le message que je me suis envoyé contient un certain nombre d'informations codées qui complètent ton propre compte-rendu, poursuit l'hokage. Parmi elles se trouvent les éléments d'une réflexion menée par mes soins sur les stratégies d'intervention envisageables contre des espions du Son.

- Ces stratégies restent-elles valides malgré l'immincence d'une attaque venue de l'extérieur? s'enquiert l'homme.

- L'une d'entre elles prévoit ce cas de figure, précise l'hokage. Elle est spécialement bâtie pour contrer une attaque massive du son combinée à une tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne.

- Quel rapport avec mon statut de prisonnier? s'enquiert à nouveau l'ancien ninja de la Feuille.

- Oh, c'est très simple », sourit l'hokage, qui invite silencieusement son invité à se rapprocher avant de lui exposer son plan.


	7. Chapter 7 Identité

**Le souffle du néant**

_Bonjour à tous. Me revoici frais et dispo après dix jours de vacances. Il est trois heures du matin et plusieurs dizaines d'ouvriers fous s'échinent à filer des coups de pioches, de marteaux piqueurs et autres engins démoniaques sur les voies de chemin de fer situés à moins de quatre cents mètres de chez moi. Je les maudit copieusement depuis onze heures hier soir et envisage sérieusement de déménager. En attendant, voici le septième chapitre de ma fic. Vous y apprendrez (enfin) l'identité du traître autour duquel tourne le scénario. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires. J'ai essayé de tirer partie de vos remarques pour améliorer mon récit. N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer à nouveau. Bonne lecture._

chapitre 7: identité

Quatre murs de pierre nue, un parquet, un plafond, un matelas bourré de paille, une table de chevet, un toilette. Ce décor n'à sûrement rien d'idyllique, mais lorsque l'on a passé plus d'un mois à voyager et à dormir à même le sol pour finir en camisole, il suffit de bien peu pour se sentir à son aise.

L'homme a quitté le bureau de l'hokage voici deux heures. Shizune, toujours aussi causante, et ses quatre molosses l'ont « escorté » jusqu'au troisième sous-sol de la grande tour, puis enfermé dans cette pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés péniblement éclairée par deux lanternes à huile. L'homme n'est même pas déçu. Il a payé très cher pour savoir que Konoha réserve habituellement un sort beaucoup plus douloureux aux déserteurs, traître, espion et autres vermines en tout genre auxquelles il appartient. Et ce ne sont ni les informations qu'il a révélées à Tsunade, ni l'accord qu'il a passé avec elle qui justifieront un meilleur traitement. Il a tué trop des leurs pour espérer mieux que ce qu'on lui offre aujourd'hui.

L'hokage, du reste, ne lui a pas caché que son enfermement correspondait à un double impératif de sécurité.

« Je ne peux pas permettre que ta présence soit révélée dans le village avant que nous soyons prêts à passer à l'action, lui a-t-elle expliqué. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, nous en paierions le prix fort. En outre, j'aimerais également être sûr que tu t'en tiennes strictement au plan que j'ai mis au point. Je ne veux pas risquer que tu dévies, ne serait-ce que d'un iota, de cette ligne. »

Circonvolutions bien inutiles pour lui signifier qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en lui. L'homme ne s'en est pas ému. Le passé, ce qu'il en reste tout du moins, ne parle pas en sa faveur. De toute façon, il se moque bien des précautions de l'hokage. En trois ans, il a beaucoup changé. Les enseignements qu'il a reçus et son voyage initiatique l'ont rendu puissant. Terriblement puissant. S'il lui prenait l'envie de sortir de ce cachot amélioré, il faudrait bien plus qu'un mur de pierre, quelques jounins et un chapelet de parchemins de confinement pour le retenir. Heureusement pour ses gardes, il n'est pas venu chercher querelle à ses anciens compatriotes. Il a même tout intérêt à ce que le plan de Tsunade réussisse. Dans un premier temps, au moins. Et ensuite? Ensuite, de deux choses l'une: ou Tsunade lui accorde ce qu'il souhaite, et il s'en va; ou Tsunade ne le lui accorde pas, et il lui faudra employer la force. Le tout avant qu'Orochimaru n'ait eu le temps de faire une apparition surprise, si jamais le maître serpent en a l'intention.

L'homme n'a donc plus qu'à attendre. Il est environ midi, et le grand show ne débutera pas avant ce soir. Son intervention, quant à elle, est prévue pour le lendemain. Il a de quoi voir venir, même si ce laps de temps paraît bien court pour monter un piège de cette envergure.

L'homme sourit en se remémorant les étapes du plan. Que de complications pour ce qui pourrait être exécuté, le mot n'est pas trop fort, d'une façon si simple! Dans le pire des cas, il aurait même pu se charger en personne de la besogne. En un sens, cela l'aurait arrangé. Il se serait lui-même servi sur le tas. Il l'a d'ailleurs proposé à Tsunade. C'était au moment ou elle démarrait sa troisième tasse de thé. Et l'homme a bien cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec. Il faut reconnaître que, du point de vue de l'hokage, cette éventualité n'offrait comme seul avantage que la simple facilité. Car pour ce qui est du reste...

« Combien de temps crois tu que je resterais en poste, lui a-t-elle demandé, si j'annonçais à la population que j'ai ordonné à l'ennemi public numéro un de Konoha de se balader dans le village en tuant tous les ninjas qu'il m'a lui-même désigné comme étant des espions à la solde d'Orochimaru? »

Réponse: pas longtemps. C'est évident. L'objectif de Tsunade n'est pas de procéder à un simple nettoyage, déjà délicat vu le nombre et les situations des ennemis à éliminer. L'hokage doit impérativement conserver, dans le même temps, la confiance des villageois et des ninjas. Ce qui va être d'autant moins évident que les informations sur lesquelles elle se base viennent en grande partie d'un traître honnis par la population. L'ancienne élève de Sarutobi ne va pas avoir la partie facile, loin de là.

L'homme, quant à lui, s'en moque complètement. Il est dans la place: c'est tout ce qui compte. Quoiqu'il advienne, il parviendra bien à se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'il est venu chercher. Il espère simplement ne pas avoir à employer la force. Enfin, pas trop. « Sinon, ça va encore jaser », s'amuse-t-il.

Un bruit de porte interrompt ses réflexions. C'est Shizune qui est venue lui porter à manger. Quelle délicate attention. Il se lève pour la saluer, mais la jeune ninja entre dans la pièce sans dire un mot, pose un plateau sur la table de chevet et s'en retourne immédiatement. Elle n'a même pas eu un regard pour le prisonnier. Celui-ci s'en moque. Il avait faim. Ce ragoût de boeuf et ce riz blanc fort appétissants tombent à pic.

L'homme a beau être robuste, les événements de ces dernières semaines ont tout de même entamé ses forces. Il n'a eu aucune peine à trouver le sommeil après avoir terminé son repas. Il a dormi, chose rare chez lui, plus de cinq heures de rang. Peu de temps après son réveil, la belle Shizune est venu lui servir un nouveau repas, concocté à base d'anguille et de soupe miso. Quand elle lui a tourné le dos, l'homme a remarqué que l'ancienne assistante de Tsunade portait une alliance à la main droite. Cela l'a surpris. Quand il a quitté le village, Shizune venait à peine de s'y installer. La voici déjà mariée? L'homme n'en revient pas Si elle avait été un peu plus causante, il lui aurait bien demandé le nom de l'heureux élu. Mais il s'est retenu. Il se rend bien compte qu'il n'est pas en position d'entamer une discussion de ce genre.

Il n'empêche: cette vision a réveillé en lui un étrange désir, mélange inopportun de nostalgie et de curiosité. Cela l'amuse et le trouble tout à la fois. Comment, avec ce qu'il sait, ou tout du moins ce qu'il soupçonne, peut-il encore éprouver des sentiments comme celui-ci? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement revenu chez lui après un voyage au long court. Ce village de Konoha n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il a quitté il y a trois ans. Ce ne sont ni les mêmes lieux, ni les mêmes gens. Tout juste se ressemblent-ils de façon étonnante. Dans ces conditions, l'homme devrait être immunisé contre tout excès de sentimentalisme. Apparemment, pourtant, cela ne semble pas être le cas. « La chair est faible », ironise-t-il. L'esprit surtout.

La nuit a été calme à Konoha. Enfermé dans son sous-sol, l'homme a passé le temps comme il a pu, au pire veillant, au mieux somnolant. Aucun bruit, aucun éclat n'est parvenu à percer les murs de pierre qui l'entourent. Pourtant, l'ancien guerrier de la Feuille peut déjà sentir l'énorme tension qui règne dans tout le village. Son instinct ne le trompe pas. Pour preuve, Shizune n'est pas venu lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Un autre ninja s'en est chargé. Un anbu de la garde personnelle de l'hokage. Voici un signe qui ne trompe pas. Tsunade a bougé ses premiers pions et ouvert la partie la plus serrée de sa vie. Le sort en est jeté.

Dans quelques minutes, l'homme le sait, on viendra le chercher pour la grande représentation du jour. Il lui faut donc se mettre sur son trente et un. A défaut des onguents et parfums qu'il a appris, pour son propre étonnement, à apprécier au cours de son voyage, l'ancien ninja de Konoha doit se contenter de la bassine d'eau chaude et du gant de crin qu'on lui a apporté avec son petit déjeuner. Les sous-vêtements neufs que l'anbu a déposé sur le lit ne seront pas inutiles, eux non plus. Il faudra juste s'assurer qu'ils ne contiennent aucun poison, substance toxique ou parchemin piégé (ça s'est vu).

L'homme se déshabille entièrement et entreprend une toilette attentive, en prenant garde de ne pas trop verser d'eau sur le sol. La pièce est probablement truffée de dispositifs de surveillance. Nul doute qu'il soit en ce moment même observé. Mais l'homme n'en n'a cure. Plus jeune, déjà, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à se présenter devant autrui dans le plus simple appareil. L'apprentissage de la pudeur ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'enseignement prodigué aux ninjas. Il espère simplement que la vue de son corps ne donnera pas d'idée tordue à d'éventuelles spectatrices. Et encore moins à d'éventuels spectateurs. Car l'homme est beau, et il le sait. Autrefois, il était totalement imperméable à ce genre de considération. Depuis qu'il a quitté Orochimaru, en revanche, il a appris à y accorder de l'importance. Son physique ravageur l'a servi plus d'une fois, auprès de femmes succombant à son regard éclatant et profond. Il sait désormais jouer de la chose, même s'il n'y prend pas le plaisir qu'on pourrait lui supposer.

A présent, le voici qui se rhabille. Ses vêtements, et c'est heureux, sont encore en bon état malgré le voyage entre Suna et Konoha. La longue houppelande brune qu'il n'a jamais quittée les a bien protégé. Elle-même présente encore une tenue correcte, malgré quelques traces d'usure, plus particulièrement au niveau de la taille, que l'homme s'efforce de dissimuler en rajustant la corde qui lui tient lieu de ceinture. Le temps de remettre son masque, puis d'enfiler sa capuche, et, déjà, un écho de pas pressé résonne du fond du couloir qui mène à la cellule. Le tintement caractéristique des trousseaux de clef que son garde conserve à sa ceinture l'averti de se tenir prêt. Cette fois-ci, l'homme en est sûr, c'est son tour de rentrer en scène.

Pas de doute, l'Hokage a fait les choses comme elle les avait annoncées. C'est à dire en grand. En très grand. La salle dans laquelle vient d'entrer l'homme, à l'appel du second huissier, après deux heures d'attente passées dans une petite antichambre, est immense. Plus de cent vingt mètres carrés sans doute. Les murs de briques sont parés des grands ornements familiaux rappelant l'histoire et la hiérarchie de tous les clans de Konoha. De nombreux chandeliers sont accrochés tout autour de la pièce. Comble du luxe, de larges fenêtres munies de carreaux fins offrent un excellent éclairage naturel, tandis que le sol, au lieu d'être fait de simple terre battue, a été parfaitement aplani et recouvert de tomettes.

« Le conseil ne se refuse rien, songe l'homme en son fort intérieur. La canaille sait toujours s'y prendre quand il s'agit d'assurer son confort, constate-t-il, toujours muet, en souriant d'un air trop entendu pour être totalement désintéressé.

L'entrée de l'ancien ninja n'est pas passée inaperçue. D'un seul et même mouvement, à ce qui lui semble, quelque trois cent têtes se sont tournées vers lui. Tsunade a convoqué, pour l'occasion, la fine fleur des forces armées du village de la Feuille et les représentants de l'ensemble de ses grandes familles. L'homme constate que tous ses anciens camarades de promotion ou presque, comme Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino et nombre d'autres ont été également conviés à la petite fête. Charmantes retrouvailles en perspective. Sakura et les élèves de Gaï ont bien entendu pris place dans la salle. Mais eux savent à quoi s'en tenir, et l'homme ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que l'Hokage leur a réservé une mission spéciale, malgré leur état de fatigue bien compréhensible.

L'ancien guerrier du feu n'a pas le temps d'en voir davantage. D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, le voilà poussé en avant. Solidement maintenu par deux anbus et encadré par six autres hommes, il est emmené sans ménagement vers le petit bureau de bois qui fait face, solitaire et presque dérisoire, à la grande estrade où se perchent les hauts conseillers de Konoha. L'allée centrale, fermée par deux haies de gardes armés, est assez longue à parcourir. L'homme avance rapidement, sans se préoccuper des murmures et des commentaires qui se font entendre sur son passage. Peu importe, le voici arrivé à destination.

Sans protester, il s'installe dans le box des accusés installé spécialement à son intention. Du haut de leur estrade, les juges suprêmes le toisent d'un air étrange, mélange d'une évidente curiosité, d'un habituel mépris, et, pour certains d'entre eux, d'une légère inquiétude, dont seul l'homme et l'hokage savent à quel point elle est justifiée. A la droite du box, une trentaine de place sont réservées aux membres du conseil qui n'ont pas été désignés pour faire partie des juges. Face à eux, les bureaux des secrétaires, huissiers et autres personnels nécessaires à la bonne tenue de la séance. Ceux-là n'intéressent guère l'ancien ninja de Konoha, qui reporte très vite son regard sur l'alignement impeccable des conseillers, se délectant par avance du choc qui les attend.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rend compte d'un détail étonnant. Le premier siège honorifique, celui de droite, sur lequel se tient habituellement le représentant du clan Hyuga, n'est pas occupé, comme l'homme aurait pu le penser, par l'impitoyable Hisashi. A la place du leader charismatique au redoutable byakugan trône une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, que l'ancien guerrier de la Feuille finit par identifier, avec surprise, comme étant Hinata, son ancienne condisciple de l'académie.

« Voyez-vous ça! », ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer le prisonnier. Et l'homme de s'étonner. La présence de l'héritière Hyuga à cette position, dans une réunion si importante, ne peut signifier que deux choses: soit Hisashi est mort, soit il a abdiqué en faveur de sa fille. S'il était indisponible, en effet, le protocole exigerait qu'il soit remplacé par le membre en second du conseil familial, c'est à dire son cousin. L'homme se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'Hinata soit propulsée si vite à la tête de son clan. Il s'étonne également de l'apparence de la jeune fille. Elle qui, voici trois ou quatre ans à peine, ne pouvait contrôler ses nerfs et souffrait d'une timidité maladive, se tient sans faillir, aujourd'hui, parmi les plus hauts dignitaires de Konoha. Elle n'arbore pas l'air serein et hautain qu'affichent la plupart de ses égaux, et semble encore bien frêle et bien effacée au sein de cette assemblée, mais elle tient visiblement son rang avec courage et détermination. En outre, comme lui, elle a beaucoup changé physiquement.

« Pas étonnant que la moitié des hommes de la salle la reluquent discrètement », s'amuse tout bas le prisonnier

Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Le premier huissier et héraut de la séance, sur un signe conjoint des juges et de l'Hokage, se lève. L'homme sourit. Tous les protagonistes sont présents. La pièce peut commencer.

« Ninjas de Konoha, annonce solennellement l'huissier. En ce jour et pour la première fois depuis sa nomination, il y a quatre ans, l'Hokage a, toute affaire cessante, convoqué en session publique extraordinaire le haut conseil de Konoha. Elle va à présent exposer à tous la raison de cette convocation. »

Invitée à prendre la parole, l'Hokage se lève à son tour. Son visage reflète la gravité du moment, mais ses yeux trahissent son excitation. Un sourire naît sur le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entame son discours.

« Vénérables membres du conseil, lance-t-elle, et vous tous, fidèles ninjas de Konoha, moi, Hokage du village de la Feuille, vous ai convoqué pour un motif des plus impérieux, et des plus solennel. Usant du droit d'assemblée qui m'est conféré dans les cadres prescrits par nos coutumes, j'ai demandé que le conseil se réunisse ici, et maintenant, pour former la haute cours de justice, dont bénédiction fut mandée aux prêtres du temple, afin de juger un homme accusé des crimes de haute trahison, d'assassinat et de sacrilège. Je demande à présent aux conseillés nommés par leurs pairs pour juger cette affaire, de bien vouloir me confirmer leur acquiescement et la validité de la procédure. »

Un murmure de surprise parcourt la salle. Un à un, les huit juges désignés se lèvent pour répondre favorablement à la demande de Tsunade. Le dernier d'entre eux une fois assis, le plus ancien des juges agite sa cloche pour demander la parole.

« Convoquer en urgence cette assemblée en session extraordinaire sans spécifier par avance le motif de cette réunion est un droit de l'Hokage, précise le doyen. Nous ne le contestons pas a priori. Sachez néanmoins, seigneur Tsunade, que ce motif est récusable pendant la séance par le haut conseil. Nous savons tous, ici présents, que le pays du Feu se trouve dans une situation militaire très difficile. Notre temps est précieux et ne peut être gaspillé. En conséquence de quoi, la haute cour étant maintenant réunie, il vous revient de vous justifier du déclenchement de cette procédure, afin que nous décidions de sa poursuite ou de son éventuelle annulation. »

Tsunade se tourne vers son interlocuteur. Si le ton et les paroles du conseiller sont restées très polis, la menace n'en est pas moins explicite. Dans la salle, la tension est déjà palpable. Le procès n'a pas encore débuté que, déjà, des dissensions apparaissent au grand jour entre l'Hokage et une faction, au moins, du haut conseil du village. Nombre de ninjas présents y voient là un sérieux motif d'inquiétude, surtout dans une période aussi délicate. Mais l'Hokage ne se démonte pas. Au contraire, elle semble ravie de rencontrer dès le départ une opposition aussi manifeste. Son léger sourire se change en un rictus mauvais.

« Lorsqu'elle fait ça, songe l'homme, on dirait qu'elle prend l'aspect d'un chat qui s'apprête à jouer avec une petite souris. »

Malgré sa position et son incontestable autorité morale, le doyen des juges a frémi. Lui aussi connaît bien ce sourire légendaire, et sait qu'il ne présage rien de bon pour lui et pour les autres adversaires politiques de l'hokage.

« Je comprends aisément votre position, seigneur conseiller, répond finalement celle-ci, mais vos craintes seront bientôt apaisées, car cette réunion est pleinement justifiée, surtout au regard de la situation que vous venez d'évoquer. L'arrestation de cet homme, réalisée au péril de leur vie par les équipes sept et huit sur le territoire du pays du Vent, est en effet de nature à faire changer le cours de la guerre que nous menons contre le pays du Son. »

Un long murmure parcours la salle. Un nom circule déjà, de siège en siège, dans les rangs des spectateurs.

« L'homme que vous nous demandez de juger porte un masque, Tsunade sama, objecte l'un des juges après avoir demandé la parole. Et vous ne nous avez pas donné son nom.

- Le port de ce masque, ainsi que la mise au secret absolu de l'accusé m'ont semblé nécessaire au bon déroulement de ce procès. Ils m'ont été inspirés par la personnalité et l'identité même de l'accusé, dont la seule présence parmi nous cause un tort déjà immense au pire ennemi de notre communauté. Il était donc obligatoire de s'assurer au mieux de sa sécurité, et, par contre-coup, de la nôtre, en taisant toute information relative à cette affaire jusqu'au dernier moment. »

Un murmure s'élève à nouveau des bancs des spectateurs. Et lorsque le doyen obtient à nouveau la parole, il ne fait qu'exprimer tout haut ce que chacun, dans la salle, a compris, voire murmuré.

« De vos dires, je déduis, comme mes égaux, l'identité probable de l'accusé et constate, admet-il comme à regret, que le motif de votre convocation me semble, pour le coup, tout à fait valable, Tsunade sama. La capture de l'accusé est un terrible coup porté à l'ennemi, et son jugement par la haute cour tout à fait justifié au regard des crimes dont on le charge. »

Le sourire de l'Hokage s'agrandit. Et, curieusement, se fait encore plus mauvais.

« Un coup terrible, seigneur, l'expression n'est pas trop forte en effet. Mais trêve de bavardages, je souhaite commencer l'interrogatoire, lance-t-elle à l'adresse de l'huissier.

- Procédez, je vous prie, répond directement le doyen. En commençant par vérifier l'identité de l'accusé, pour que la procédure soit valable. »

L'hokage se lève à nouveau, lentement, et se tourne avec majesté vers le prisonnier, que ses gardes ont remis debout.

« Accusé, lance-t-elle d'une voix forte. Vous fûtes capturé par nos forces il y a de cela huit semaines, sur le territoire du pays du Vent, en possession de papiers d'identité vous désignant sous le nom de Kim Juni, sujet du dit pays du Vent. Il a néanmoins été démontré par la suite qu'avant d'obtenir cette identité, vous avez vécu durant quinze ans au pays du Feu, au sein même du village de Konoha, où vous avez gravi les échelons du nindo, pour obtenir le grade de genin et travaillé au sein de l'équipe sept, sous les ordres du jounin Hakate Kakashi. Vous avez vous-mêmes reconnu l'ensemble de ces faits. »

De nouveau, l'assistance est parcourue par un frisson. Ainsi, les soupçons de chacun étaient bien fondés. Uchiwa Sasuke, le dernier des membres de sa lignée, traître le plus recherché de tout le pays du feu, et notifié ennemi public numéro un, est enfin tombé.

« Accusé, reprend Tsunade, pas mécontente de son petit effet, veuillez à présent, pour que la procédure soit valide, retirer votre capuche, votre masque, et décliner à haute et intelligible voix l'identité sous laquelle vous êtes connu à Konoha. »

Lentement, l'homme obtempère. Il fait d'abord glisser sa capuche de quelque centimètres pour dégager son visage, puis s'attaque à son masque. La salle retient son souffle. Le doyen et le second huissier s'apprêtent à confirmer, sur leurs registres respectifs, le nom de l'accusé, lorsque, soudain, les huit juges se figent, bouches bées, dans une expression atterrée.

« Par tous les dieux, murmure le doyen. Cela ne peut pas être possible.

- Oh, mais si, ça l'est, répond gravement l'Hokage. Accusé, veuillez décliner votre identité, je vous prie », répète Tsunade.

Les spectateurs ne comprennent pas. Un murmure de désapprobation s'élève dans la salle. L'homme, lui, se contente d'un sourire. Il rejette complètement la capuche qui lui dissimulait encore les cheveux. A leur vue, l'assemblée toute entière est prise d'un frisson subit. Toutes les voix se taisent, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de douleur retentisse. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers les sièges des membres du conseil. Devant le plus élevé d'entre eux, Hyuga Hinata se tient debout, le teint blême, le visage horrifié. Elle a porté ses deux mains à sa bouche et tremble de tous ses membres.

« Tu… tu… bafouilles-t-elle terrifiée… tu es…

- Uzumaki Naruto », répond l'homme d'une voix forte et claire. Avant de rajouter, sur un ton ironique : « Pour vous servir. »

Fin de chapitre

_Résumé du prochain chapitre : La présence de Naruto est à présent connue de tous les habitants de Konoha. Ce retour inattendu va déclencher une crise majeure au pays du Feu. Tsunade et Naruto vont devoir, malgré tout ce qui les sépare désormais et en dépit des apparences, faire front commun contre de redoutables adversaires. Le plan machiavélique de l'hokage suffira-t-il à les tirer d'affaire ?_


	8. Chapter 8, Pris au piège ou presque

Bonjour à tous. Me voici revenu avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis en retard sur mon planning. Très en retard même. La faute à un déménagement un peu long. J'espère, cependant, que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce qui suit. Je crois que c'est l'un des plus long chapitre que j'ai publié jusqu'ici. Et l'on y apprend bien des choses, même si les questions les plus complexes restent ouvertes. Bien sûr, je remercie tous ceux qui ont bien voulu me laisser quelques messages. Pour tous ceux qui, peut-être un peu surpris par l'identité du traître, se demandent où est passé Sasuke, n'ayez crainte: l'Uchiwa n'a pas disparu et il interviendra dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, voici le chapitre huit.

**LE SOUFFLE DU NEANT**

CHAPITRE 8 : PRIS AU PIÈGE... OU PRESQUE

Naruto est heureux. Cela ne lui est pas arrivé souvent au cours de ces trois dernières années. Ce jour est donc à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Bien sûr, l'ancien guerrier de Konoha mesure la vacuité du sentiment qui l'étreint. Illusion, tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Jamais la petite voix qui l'interpelle sans cesse en son for intérieur depuis son retour n'a été aussi forte, aussi insistante. Mais qu'importe. Lassé pour un temps des énigmes qu'il s'efforce patiemment de déchiffrer, Naruto a décidé de s'offrir quelques heures de répit.

Naruto est heureux, donc. Bien sûr, c'est immoral, bien sûr, c'est brutal, mais la vie n'a-t-elle pas été assez cruelle, assez injuste avec lui? Au nom de quoi s'empêcherait-il, à présent, de se délecter enfin du malheur des autres, quand les autres se sont si souvent réjoui du sien?

Assis en tailleur sur sa couche, le ninja défroqué se repasse depuis une bonne demi-heure le film de cette mémorable journée d'audience, pitoyable fiction de justice montée de toute pièce par une Hokage diabolique. Quel bonheur de voir les yeux écarquillés et les mines effarées de ses juges, ceux-là même qui, pour une part d'entre eux en tout cas, planifièrent son assassinat il y a trois ans. Et quel plaisir d'entendre les cris de peur et d'inignation monter des rangs de l'assistance. Ces quelques instants de stupeur ont eu, pour Naruto, la saveur inoubliable d'une revanche qu'il croyait pourtant avoir renoncé à prendre depuis bien longtemps.

L'intensité de ce plaisir est d'autant plus surpenante que les choses sérieuses n'ont même pas commencé. En dévoilant sa véritable identité, Naruto n'a fait que le plus facile. Il a provoqué ses adversaires. La suite s'annonce évidemment plus délicate. Et Naruto est bien conscient que la délicatesse n'est pas son point fort. Bien sûr, il aurait pu régler cette affaire de façon plus expéditive. Mais cela aurait entrainé, à en croire Gaara, des conséquences plus que facheuses pour toutes les parties en présence. L'ancien guerrier de Konoha, par amitié pour le maître du sable, et non par soucis d'épargner des vies ou de ménager les parties en question, a donc accepter de transiger. Pour lui, la jouissance presque sadique de cette première journée d'audience tient en quelque sorte lieu de compensation aux efforts qu'il s'impose pour collaborer aux machinations de l'hokage.

Dehors, Naruto le sait, la nuit vient de tomber. L'expression, d'ailleurs, n'a sans doute jamais été aussi juste, tant la tension qui règne sur tout le village est devenue pesante, plombante, insupportable. Tout au fond de lui, la garçon peut sentir les mouvements impatients du monstre emprisonné derrière le sceau apposé voici dix-huit ans par le quatrième hokage. Kyubi goûte avec délice aux prémices du carnage qui s'annonce. Comme Tsunade l'avait prévu, cette nuit sera décisive. Dans les deux camps, les hommes se préparent au combat, chacun persuadé de prendre l'ennemi par surprise. Naruto sourit. Et si les deux factions s'exterminaient entre elles? Cela serait certes fort amusant, mais aurait de facheuses conséquences. L'ancien ninja de Konoha ne tient pas à voir disparaître les quelques personnes qui détiennent les informations vitales dont il a besoin. Enfin, pas avant qu'il ne les ait interrogées. Il lui faudra donc être vigilant.

Brusquement, c'est l'attaque.

La porte d'acier et un bout du pan de mur opposé ont explosé sous l'effet de puissantes charges, un tourbillon mortel a dévasté la pièce. Des dizaines de kanaï brisés gisent au sol, comme autant de témoins de cet assaut raté. Les trois assassins masqués, pourtant, ne se sont pas décontenancés. Les lames ont jallis des fourreaux, et Naruto esquive à présent à grand peine les coups de tranchant délivrés avec une précision et une force remarquables. Les trois hommes font, à tout le moins, parti de l'élite des chunnins, voire même du rang le plus bas des jounins. Ils ont l'habitude du combat rapproché et coordonnent leurs mouvements à la perfection, tentant d'enfermer Naruto au coeur d'une formation en triangle, tandis que l'ancien guerrier de la feuille s'efforce au contraire de se mouvoir autour d'un adversaire pour s'en servir de bouclier contre les deux autres.

Le ballet se poursuit sans un mot durant près d'une minute, avant que, lassés par leurs échecs et pressés d'en finir, les trois assassins ne prennent brutalement du recul en composant à grande vitesse trois séries de signes distinctes. L'instant suivant, une gigantesque boule de feu ravage le centre de la pièce, où se tient Naruto. L'éclat victorieux qui a brillé pendant quelques seconde dans le regard des trois ninjas ne tarde pourtant pas à s'éteindre. Les flammes, en effet, se sont dispersées aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, sous l'effet d'une puissante vague de chakra. Mains jointes et yeux clos, Naruto se permet un sourire.

"Combiner vos efforts pour lancer un sort en effectuant chacun une partie des signes nécessaires était une bonne idée, reconnaît l'ancien élève de Kakashi. Cela vous a permis de multiplier par trois la vitesse d'exécution et la puissance du coup. Je vous félicite.

- Co... comment as-tu pu résister à cette attaque? s'étrangle l'un des assassins, manifestement désemparé. Cette pièce est truffée de parchemins de confinement. Ton chakra devrait être inutilisable dans ces conditions.

- Tsss, répond dédaigneusement Naruto. Tu crois vraiment que ces bouts de chiffon ridicules ont le pouvoir de m'arrêter? J'ai peur qu'on ne vous ait pas bien expliqué à qui vous alliez avoir à faire. Heureusement pour vous, je suis de bonne humeure, ce soir. Je vais donc vous faire une petite démonstration."

Avant même que ses trois adversaires aient eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, l'ancien guerrier de la Feuille disparait de la pièce pour réapparaître derrière le ninja le plus proche. L'instant suivant, celui-ci gît au sol, les cervicales apparement brisées.

"Oh, oh, remarque Naruto, d'un air faussement contri, je crains bien que celui-ci ne soit plus en état de poursuivre la leçon. J'espère que vous deux serez plus assidus", sourit-il d'un air mauvais aux autres assassins.

Ces derniers, qui se sont remis de leur surprise, ont adopté une nouvelle formation de combat. Le premier a déployé six rouleau d'armes volantes, le second se contentant d'ouvrir une sorte de livre d'image d'apparence innoffensive. Mais Naruto ne s'y trompe pas.

"Je vois, dit-il, des créatures d'ombres. Tu dois être très puissant pour manier de tels sorts."

L'autre n'a pas répondu. Couvert par les centaines de kunaï, shuriken et autres projectiles tranchants ou perforants qui jaillissent des rouleaux de son compagnons dans toutes les directions, il lance son invocation. Naruto ne peut l'en empêcher, et doit bientôt faire face, en plus des projectiles, à une nuée d'assaillants à l'aspect voisin de celui des chauve souris. Incapable d'esquiver, le ninja défroqué s'enveloppe d'un véritable manteau de chakra brillant, qu'aucun coup ne parvient à percer. Soudain, quatre fouets rougeoyants jaillissent de cette enveloppe impénétrable et balayent les deux assassins restant. Les rouleaux d'armes et le livre d'ombres s'enflamment. Les deux adversaires de Naruto sont violemment projetés contre un des murs de la pièce. L'un des hommes s'effondre, comme un pantin désarticulé. L'autre se réceptionne tant bien que mal, mais ne peut repartir à l'assaut ni s'enfuir. Naruto, en effet, a bondi sur lui et le tient à la gorge, d'un air menaçant.

"Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de te connaître, remarque l'ancien ninja de la Feuille. Mais je suis curieux de voir ta tête avant de t'envoyer rejoindre tes amis."

Brutalement, Naruto arrache le masque de son adversaire.

" Tiens tiens, fait-il avec un accent d'amusement dans la voix, tu ne serais pas le petit copain de..."

Le jeune homme s'est interrompu brutalement, sous l'effet de la surprise. Incrédule, il baisse les yeux vers le sol. Des saignées de chakra phosphorescent sont apparues sur le plancher, parcourues d'inscriptions complexes. Visiblement, il s'agit là d'un sceau, mais Naruto n'a encore jamais vu cette configuration. L'ancien guerrier de Konoha sent confusément une présence inquiétante dans son dos. Il tente de se retourner. En vain. Ses pieds ne peuvent bouger d'un millimètre, retenus qu'ils sont dans leur position actuelle par le puissant flux de chakra.

"Et merde... soupire-t-il, comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer un très mauvais moment.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire", lui répond une voix qu'il reconnaît sans peine.

L'instant d'après, le corps de naruto est criblé de traits de feu. Le quatrième assassin, qui était resté tapi dans l'ombre depuis le début du combat, a lancé une incantation inconnue du porteur de Kyubi. Les pieds toujours cloués au sol, incapable de faire face à son adversaire, Naruto continue d'encaisser les redoutables coups d'estoc. Chacun d'eux s'en vient frapper, avec une précision hallucinante, un point vital. Si son adversaire l'avait voulu, voici plusieurs secondes déjà que le garçon serait mort. Mais l'assaillant se contente de neutraliser, sans les détruire, les centres nerveux de sa cible.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Naruto, libéré du sceau, s'effondre face contre terre, le corps comme transpercé par des centaines d'aiguilles invisibles, les muscles totalement paralysés. La douleur est insupportable. Il peine à respirer. Son assassin a stoppé ses coups. Il se rapproche lentement, prudemment, même si toute méfiance paraît à présent sans objet. Naruto sent une main l'attraper par le col de sa veste. Son corps est brusquement soulevé puis rejeté par terre, d'un solide tour de poigne. Désormais dos au sol, l'ancien ninja de Konoha lève les yeux sur son ennemi, qui se tient debout, au dessus de lui, comme pour lui prouver, s'il en était encore besoin, sa supériorité du moment.

"Salut, Hinata", lance simplement Naruto en souriant à la jeune femme, comme si de rien n'était.

La princesse Hyuga ne répond rien. Haletante, visiblement affectée par la terrible attaque qu'elle a lancée, elle fixe le garçon droit dans les yeux. Son visage comme sa puissante aura semblent parcourus de frissons de colère et animés par une rage immense, un ressentiment sans limite.

"Je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu m'as fait, admet le jeune homme, la voix un peu pateuse, mais c'est drolement efficace. Tu as fait de sacrés progrès en trois ans. Je t'ai connu beaucoup moins forte... mais aussi beaucoup plus douce et prévenante.

- C'était avant que tu ne tues la moitié de ma famille, Naruto kun, répond Hinata sur un ton à la fois ironique et menaçant.

- Hein? fait le réceptacle de Kyubi, apparemment étonné. Moi?

- Ne te moque pas, crie la jeune princesse. Tu as toi-même avoué leurs meurtres devant les juges il y a moins de cinq heures. Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire? Ou bien prendrais tu peur de ce que je vais te faire dans les secondes qui viennent?"

Les juges? Des aveux? Naruto fronce les sourcils. Il a vraimment avoué le meurtre de la moitié des Hyuga, tout à l'heure, lors du procès? Après tout, c'est possible. Il n'était déjà plus très attentif lorsque l'hokage a commencé la fastidieuse énumération des morts attribués au receptacle de Kyubi, lui posant à chaque fois la sempiternelle question: "Plaidez-vous coupable ou non coupable?". Naruto a répondu coupable à chaque fois, pour accélerer la procédure, sans même écouter ce que Tsunade lui disait. Après tout, quelle importance? Pourtant, il ne se souvient pas de la présence d'un seul Hyuga, le funeste jour de sa fuite. Pour sauver sa peau et sortir du village, il a tué, c'est vrai, pas mal de gens, en utilisant des moyens pour le moins expéditifs. Des Hyuga auraient-ils été touchés sans que le garçon n'y prète garde? Possible.

A moins que, profitant des destructions importantes opérées par Naruto, et de la confusion engendrée par sa fuite, des assassins soient entrés en action et n'aient supprimés quelques personnalités politiquement gênantes avant de de lui coller ces meurtres surnuméraires sur le dos. Ceci dit, même si elle est tout à fait plausible, Naruto doute fort que cette hypothèse soit du goût de la jeune princesse.

"C'est donc pour ça que tu siégais au mileu des autres chefs de clans, cet après-midi, répond finalement le garçon en s'adressant à son ancienne condisciple. Tu as pris en main la maison des Hyuga après le décès de ton père, c'est ça?

- De mon père, confirme Hinata. Et celui de ma petite soeur, et aussi ceux de la plupart des membres de ma famille proche. Tous ces gens que tu as tué... et que je vais pouvoir venger aujourd'hui."

La jeune femme a levé la main au dessus de la tête de son adversaire, toujours réduit à l'impuissance. Le chakra afflux dans sa paume, se concentrant avec une telle densité qu'une lueure violette ne tarde pas à émerger. Cette technique ressemble un peu au chidori, ou plutôt au rasengan, et, même si elle semble moins puissante que ce dernier, Naruto a compris qu'un seul coup suffira largement à lui faire exploser le crane. Dans un dernier effort, il vrille ses yeux dans ceux de son ancienne condisciple.

"Alors, tu vas me tuer a ton tour, n'est-ce pas?"

La main s'abat sur son visage tandis qu'un hurlement sinistre et désespéré jailli de la bouche de la jeune fille. Naruto a fermé les yeux. Mais rien ne vient. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps semble s'arrêter. L'ancien ninja risque un oeil, puis le second. La paume de la princesse s'est arrêtée, tremblante, à quelques millimètres de son crâne.

"Pourquoi? demande la jeune femme, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi?"

Naruto se demande une seconde ce qu'il doit répondre. Avant de comprendre que la question ne s'adresse pas à lui. Anticipant l'attaque de l'héritière des Hyuga, le chef supposé des assassins, dont Naruto a arraché le masque tout à l'heure, s'est jeté sur Hinata et lui maintient fermement le poignet de sa main droite. Puis, utilisant sa main gauche, il sort d'une de ses poche d'armes un rouleau d'où émane une puissante aura.

"Essayes donc de bouger avec ça", lance-t-il à Naruto d'un air condescendant, avant de plaquer le parchemin sur le front de son ennemi. Un instant plus tard, une décharge de chakra terrifiante submerge le corps meurtri du réceptacle de Kyubi. Sous la douleur, le garçon perd connaissance, tandis que ses membres parcourus de spasmes se raidissent soudain, puis retombent, comme brisés.

"Pourquoi, Saï?, demande à nouveau la princesse, la voix enrouée de sanglots mal contenus, les yeux rivés sur son ancien amour de jeunesse qui gît à présent, livide, à ses pieds.

- Parce qu'il ne doit pas mourir, répond le guerrier tout de noir vêtu. Du moins, pas encore. C'est pour ça que je t'empêcherai de l'achever, si jamais tu essayes.

- Non, crie la jeune femme. Pourquoi suis-je si faible? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de le tuer, lui, au moins lui, même après ce qu'il nous a fait?", avoue-t-elle en s'effondrant dans les bras de Saï.

Sans quitter tout à fait Naruto du regard, l'assassin baisse quelques instants sa garde pour étreindre tendrement la princesse.

"Tu n'es pas faible, Hinata, assure le jeune homme. Refuser de tuer, au nom de l'éthique et de ses propres convictions, ce n'est pas de la faiblesse. Si tu avais été faible, jamais tu n'aurais pu battre aussi facilement cet Uzumaki, alors même que mes hommes et moi venions de nous faire écraser.

- Tu... tu crois vraiment? demanda Hinata en ravalant un sanglot.

- Bien sûr, confirma Saï en riant. Et puis, si tu avais été faible, jamais tu n'aurais pu nous suivre sans que je m'en aperçoive et que je ne te renvoi chez toi avec une sévère engueulade", sourit-il d'un air entendu.

A ces mots, le visage de la princesse s'empourpre. Toute penaude, elle ne peut que bégayer quelques mots de contrition.

"J'accepte volontiers tes excuses, quelles qu'elles soient, Hinata, sourit à nouveau le jeune homme. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais tout de même. Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as pris? Et que tu m'a fait prendre. A supposer qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais été désigné responsable de ta mort, en tant que capitaine de ta garde personnelle. Tu es la dernière des Hyuga de la ligne directe, la seule à connaître les mystères du byakugan en leur intégralité. Ta vie est trop précieuse pour le village, Hinata, pour que tu prennes de tels risques.

- Le village, le clan, la famille, s'emporte alors Hinata, incapable de contrôler ses émotions. On ne cesse de nous rabacher ces mots depuis l'enfance. Et où cela nous mène-t-il? Tu peux me le dire? Je n'ai pas vingt ans, et j'ai déjà perdu presque tous mes proches. Dois-je continuer à voir mourir les gens que j'aime sans jamais rien tenter? Sans jamais intervenir? Ma vie est trop précieuse aux yeux du village pour que je prenne de tels risques? Désolé Saï, mais ta vie est trop précieuse aux miens pour que je ne les prenne pas!"

A peine a-t-elle finit de parler qu'Hinata porte la main à sa bouche. Son visage s'est empourpré et son coeur s'est brutalement emballé. Que ne vient-elle pas de dire? Ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu, ni surtout le moment pour un tel aveu. Pourtant...

Quelle ironie, songe Hinata, en baissant les yeux sur le corps inerte de ce Naruto qu'elle a tant aimé, et qui est réduit aujourd'hui au rang de spectateur inconscient de cette déclaration inédite.

L'héritière des Hyuga se souvient encore de l'immense détresse dans laquelle elle fut plongée lorsqu'elle apprit que l'élève de Kakashi, qu'elle admirait et vénérait par dessus tout, avait exterminé la moitié de sa famille et rallié les rangs d'Orochimaru, l'ennemi juré du village. La douleur avait été si forte qu'elle avait failli en mourir.

Par la suite, Hinata avait traversé une longue période de dépression. Puis, le temps avait fait son oeuvre. Pourtant, même une fois remise, Hinata s'était persuadée que jamais plus elle ne pourrait ouvrir son coeur à quiconque, ni aimer qui que ce soit. Elle s'était fermée à ses amis, avait quitté l'équipe huit, et s'était mise à s'entraîner encore plus durement qu'avant, avec l'objectif de venger les siens, et de se venger elle-même. L'annonce de la mort de Naruto avait réduit à néant cet objectif. Désoeuvrée, Hinata avait alors enfin donné réponse au conseil du clan et accepté de prendre la tête de la famille Hyuga.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait rencontré Saï. Le jeune guerrier, le plus brillant de sa promotion, avait été désigné pour devenir le chef de la garde personnelle de la jeune femme. De trois ans plus âgé que cette dernière, il s'était dévoué corps et âme à sa fonction. D'abord froide et indifférente, Hinata s'était petit à petit laissée approcher, d'abord de loin en loin, puis de plus près. A force d'attention, de douceur, de patience, toutes ces qualités dont Naruto avait toujours manqué, Saï était parvenu à remettre un peu de baume au coeur déchiqueté de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à ce que, récemment, celle-ci ne commence à s'interroger sérieusement sur les sentiments que le jeune homme avait fait naître en elle.

Alors, lorsque celui-ci, trois heures à peine après la fin de cette première journée d'audience extraordinaire, lui a ordonné, sur un ton presque suppliant, de rentrer chez elle et de n'en pas sortir avant qu'il ne vienne la chercher le lendemain matin, Hinata a éprouvé une peur irraisonnée. Naruto de retour, elle a soudain senti que tout allait peur-être recommencer, et qu'elle allait à nouveau perdre un être cher. Elle n'a même pas protesté, sachant que Saï, comme il savait le faire lorsqu'il l'avait décidé, se montrerait inflexible. Simplement, experte en espionnage et en pistage, elle a décidé de surveiller la cellule de Naruto, au cas où celui qu'elle chérissait à présent plus que tout autre, n'ait reçu un ordre concernant le prisonnier. Et son instinct, comme très souvent, a vu juste.

Une main effleure doucement le visage de la jeune femme. Hinata sort de sa rêverie, et voit le visage de Saï penché sur elle. Le jeune homme n'a pas trouvé les mots pour répondre à sa déclaration, mais il est visiblement troublé. Troublé comme jamais il ne l'a été en présence de la princesse. La rougeur sur ses joues ajoute un détail inédit à son air mal assuré.

"Je... tente-t-il, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il va dire ensuite, mais il est interrompu par un regard magique de la jeune femme. Celle-ci pose sa main sur celle de Saï, qui caresse toujours sa joue. Les deux jeunes gens ne savent pas trop ce qu'ils convient faire ensuite. Ils restent là, pendant quelques secondes, oubliant totalement ce qui se passe autour d'eux, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

C'est Saï, finalement, qui prend l'initiative. Il se penche un peu plus, s'approchant au plus près du visage de la princesse, au plus près de ces lèvres fines et tendres qui tremblent de désir, trop timides et trop intensément tendues à la fois, dans l'attente de cette première caresse si longtemps désirée par la chaste jeune femme. Leurs souffles se frôlent, leurs paupières se ferment...

"Oh, si c'est pas mi mi tout ça! La belle princesse et son preux chevalier. Un vrai conte de fées, ma parole. Sauf que cette fois ci, ils ne vivront pas heureux, et ils n'auront pas le temps de faire de beaux enfants, j'en ai bien peur."

La tirade est suivie d'un immense et lugubre éclat de rire, qui rententit dans toute la pièce.

Des les premières paroles de l'intru, Hinata et Saï ont bondi et se sont mis en position de combat. Devant eux, sur le seuil de la porte se tient, hilare, un Naruto apparement en pleine forme.

"Impossible!" s'exclament en même temps l'assassin et la princesse. Tous deux jetent un regard vers l'endroit où est sensé être tombé leur ennemi. Mais la place est vide. Le corps criblé de coups a purement et simplement disparu. De même que les traces de sang pourtant répandues quelques secondes plus tôt dans la pièce.

"Han han, vous ne trouverez rien par terre, rigole Naruto, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'épaule gauche appuyée sur un pan de mur encore intact, en remuant doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation, comme s'il savourait l'effet d'un excellent canular.

- C'est impossible, répète Saï. Le parchemin de confinement avait réagi à ton chakra... et Hinata t'avais vu avec le byakugan, qui permet de distinguer n'importe quel clone d'un original. Cela... cela ne pouvait pas ne pas être toi.

- Et pourtant, ça ne l'était pas", répond simplement l'ancien ninja de la Feuille.

Sans plus attendre, Hinata enclenche à nouveau le byakugan, tandis que Saï plonge les mains dans ses poches d'armes. Le sourire de Naruto se fige, avant de se changer en un effroyable rictus.

"Pauvre idiots, jete-t-il d'un air condescendant à ses adversaires. Vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris? Passe encore pour Hinata, qui n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. Mais toi, Saï, si tel est ton véritable nom, tu dois forcément savoir, en tant que chef de mission, qui je suis et surtout ce que je suis. Dans ces conditions, comment oses-tu imaginer faire le poids contre moi? Ces tentatives pitoyables deviennent, de ta part et de la part de ceux qui t'ont confié cette mission, carrément insultantes. Combien diable vais-je devoir tuer de combattants de Konoha avant qu'on ne me prenne enfin au sérieux? Vais-je devoir exterminer le village tout entier pour que vous regardiez enfin la vérité en face et admettiez votre impuissance?"

Au fil des mots, la voix de Naruto a changé. Chargée de haine et de mépris, elle ressemble à présent à celle d'un véritable démon. La gorge serrée, après s'être lancé un dernier regard empli de trop de sentiments pour le peu de temps qu'il leur reste à vivre, les deux jeunes amoureux s'apprètent à charger, pour un dernier assaut désespéré.

"Naruto a raison, les stoppe une nouvelle voix venue de l'extérieur de la pièce. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre lui."

Hinata et Saï, incrédules, reviennent à leur position de garde.

"Maître Kurenaï!" s'exclame Hinata en voyant la jounin déboucher du couloir et venir se poster dans le dos de Naruto. Visiblement soulagée par l'arrivée de ce renfort de poids, l'héritière du byakugan se détend un peu. Elle lance un regard vers son compagnon. Etrangement, celui-ci ne semble pas plus rassuré que ça.

"Hinata, Saï, je vous place tous les deux en état d'arrestation. Lachez vos armes immédiatement, ordonne froidement la spécialiste du genjutsu.

- Quoi? s'exclame à nouveau la princesse, décontenancée. Mais...

- Ne discute pas et obéit", la coupe Kurenaï.

Hinata ne comprend plus. Désorientée, elle se tourne à nouveau vers Saï. Celui-ci n'a toujours pas lâché son kunaï et a l'air d'hésiter. Serait-il possible que la mission dont il a été chargé soit si secrète que même Kurenaï ne soit pas au courant? Mais dans ces conditions, pourquoi ne l'informe-t-il pas de la situation?

Il faut encore quelques secondes de réflexion à la jeune ninja pour noter un détail incongru. Kurenaï semble ne se préoccuper que de Saï. Elle n'accorde pas la moindre attention à Naruto, qui devrait pourtant, en toute logique, être surveillé comme le lait sur le feu. L'ancien genin de Konoha, quant à lui, ne semble pas songer le moins du monde à s'enfuir. Au contraire, il s'est mis en ligne avec la nouvelle venue, comme s'il s'apprêtait à livrer combat à ses côtés.

"Il est inutile d'insister, lance Kurenaï, confirmant les craintes de la nouvelle maîtresse des Hyuga. Poursuivre ce combat serait une véritable folie. Vous n'avez aucune chance de rester en vie si vous choisissez de nous affronter, Naruto et moi."

Le capitaine de la garde personnelle d'Hinata, cependant, s'est déjà ressaisi. Au lieu de lâcher son kunaï, il le raccroche simplement à sa ceinture.

"Kurenaï senseï, salue-t-il sans se démonter d'un ton à la fois concilliant et empressé. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais la situation est telle qu'il me faut aller droit au but. Visiblement, comme le montre votre réaction à mon encontre, vous n'avez pas été mis au courant des dernières évolutions concernant le prisonnier Uzumaki. J'agis dans le cadre d'une mission de classe S tout à fait officielle. Et vues les circonstances, votre aide serait fortement appréciée."

La jounins a écouté le jeune homme sans ciller. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être convaincue par les arguments de l'assassin. Bien au contraire, même.

"Tu ne manques pas de culot, toi, se contente de constater Kurenaï.

- Pardon? répond Saï, un peu intrigué.

- Néanmoins tu as raison sur un point, poursuit la spécialiste du genjutsu. La situation exige en effet que nous allions droit au but. Laisse moi donc t'apprendre ceci, jeune homme: je suis au courant de tout. Absolument tout, insiste la guerrière d'élite. Des détails de ton ordre de mission jusqu'au nom de celui qui te l'a confiée.

- Dans ce cas, répond à nouveau le jeune homme, toujours aussi direct, vous devez savoir que cet ordre de mission émane directement du haut conseil de Konoha, et qu'en vous opposant à moi, vous feriez acte de haute trahison envers le village de la Feuille et le pays du Feu. Dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes vous aussi rallié secrètement à Orochimaru?"

Pour Hinata, l'échange prend une tournure de plus en plus surréaliste. Saï serait-il en train de perdre la raison? Jamais Kurenaï sensei ne se rangerait aux côtés du maitre serpent. Surtout pas Kurenaï, que la jeune Hyuga connaît très bien, puisque la jounin a été son instructrice. Bien sûr, Hinata sait bien qu'il existe de profondes divergences de vue entre l'Hokage, supérieure directe des deux jounins, et le haut conseil de Konoha, dont elle fait partie depuis trois mois, en qualité de membre inférieur, ce qui explique sans doute qu'elle n'ai pas eu connaissance de la mission donnée à saï. Mais tout de même! En est-on arrivé à un degré de méfiance telle que les cachoteries des uns et des autres risquent d'entraîner des affrontements entre ninjas du même village? Elle sent bien qu'il lui faudrait intervenir pour calmer le jeu, mais Kurenaï ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

"Ne te moques pas de nous, Saï, tu pourrais le payer cher, prévient la jounin, de plus en plus agacée. Je viens de te dire que nous savions tout. Denzou ne t'a pas ordonné de neutraliser Naruto au nom du haut conseil, dont il est le doyen, mais en tant que chef de l'organisation secrète Racine, à laquelle tu appartiens depuis ta naissance, Saï. Ni l'Hokage, ni le conseil n'ont été mis au courant de cette tentative de rapt. Ce qui se comprend d'autant mieux que Racine a l'intention de se servir de Naruto contre l'Hokage et contre le conseil afin de s'emparer du pouvoir à Konoha."

Trop choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre pour réagir, Hinata se tourne vers Saï. Ce que vient de supposer Kurenaï est tout simplement épouvantable. La jeune femme ne peut pas y croire un seul instant. Il y a forcément un malentendu. Saï va répondre et démonter ces accusations grotesques.

"Pardonnez ma franchise, finit par lancer le jeune homme, toujours aussi sûr de lui, mais vos affabulations sont totalement fantaisistes. Personnellement, j'ignore tout de cette fameuse organisation secrète, Racine, comme vous l'appelez, et je n'ai jamais entendu dire que maître Denzou ait fait partie d'une structure de ce type. Quant à l'idée d'un complot visant à destituer l'Hokage et renverser le conseil, je préfère, Kurenaï sensei, faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, car de tels propos, rapportés devant les autorités compétentes, pourraient vous valoir de sérieux ennuis. Enfin, je suggère, plutôt que de nous livrer à de stériles disputes, que nous cherchions tranquillement et tous ensemble le moyen de régler cette affaire de façon satisfaisante.

- C'est ça, approuva Hinata, soulagé par les mots de son garde du corps, discutons plutôt que de nous opposer les uns aux autres. Nous sommes tous dans le même camp. Nous n'allons pas nous entretuer, tout de même. Surtout pas pour lui, insista la jeune Hyuga en désignant un Naruto très intéressé par la conversation.

- Hinata, ne te mêle pas de ça, lui répond sèchement son ancien professeur. Tu es la seule dans cette pièce à ne pas être au courant de ce qui se trame réellement cette nuit dans le village, alors fais toi toute petite et ferme là. Quant à toi, Saï, saches que tes petits discours apaisants ne prenne pas. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches à faire: gagner du temps et me retenir ici pendant que tes complices effectuent leurs sales besognes.

- Là, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire, Kurenaï, s'étonne Saï. Mes complices, comme vous dites, ne sont malheureusement plus guère en état d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, poursuit-il en désignant du doigt les deux ninjas abattus par Naruto. Quant à Hinata, je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'est en rien mêlée à tout ça, si ce n'est qu'elle est intervenue de sa propre initiative après m'avoir suivi sans que je le sache.

- Je sais déjà cela, rétorque Kurenaï. Je ne parlais évidemment pas de ces complices là, mais de tous ceux qui viennent d'entrer en action dans le reste du village pour en prendre le contrôle, ainsi que de ceux qui se sont introduits dans la haute tour avec pour mission d'assassiner l'Hokage.

- Quoi? s'étrangle, Hinata, catastrophée par les révélations de la jounin. Mais... mais... c'est impossible, maître.

- Comme tu le vois, Saï, conclut Kurenaï sans prêter le moins du monde attention à son élève, nous sommes au courant de tout. Absolument tout."

Cette fois-ci, Saï a blêmi. Enfin, songe la jounin, qui relâche un tout petit peu son attention, en se disant que, cette fois, le garçon va se rendre. C'est mal connaître Saï. Brutalement, l'assassin agrippe Hinata par le col et la plaque dos contre son propre torse, en lui passant la bras droit sous le menton, tandis que sa main gauche, amrée d'un kunaï, vient se placer au niveau de la gorge de la jeune femme.

"Saï, s'étrangle à demi Hinata, paniquée, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je suis désolé, Hinata, vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, lui répond le jeune homme.

- Oh, mon Dieu, non, ce n'est pas possible. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, gémît la petite Hyuga.

- Lache-la immédiatement, Saï, ordonne Kurenaï d'une voix impérieuse. Toute violence supplémentaire est inutile, à présent. La partie est finie. Tu ne gagnera rien de cette façon.

- Oh que si, Kurenaï. D'abord ma sécurité propre. Si vous avançez d'un pas, je la tue. Ensuite, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je donne du champ à mes compagnons. Si vous sortez d'ici, je la tue aussi.

- Tu crois que cela va m'empêcher, si besoin, d'aller au secours de l'Hokage? demande Kurenaï, tout en se reprochant à elle-même ce petit moment de relâchement.

- Hinata est la dernière descendante directe de la branche majeur des Hyuga. Elle est la seule à pouvoir transmettre le don du byakugan. Si elle meurt, Konoha perdra son précieux oeil blanc. Donc, vous allez tous rester ici bien sagement, avec moi, et nous allons attendre tranquillement de connaître le dénouement de la bataille.

- Imbécile, répond la jounin sur un ton péremptoire. Tu es stupide ou tu les fais exprès? Tu n'a pas encore compris que ce dénouement, comme tu dis, est connu d'avance?

- Vous sous-estimez un peu trop facilement la puissance de notre organisation, sourit Saï, pourtant visiblement plus nerveux qu'il ne voudrait le faire croire.

- Y'a pas à dire, il est vraiment très con, sourit Naruto, qui intervient pour la première fois dans la discussion.

Saï jette un oeil sur le visage goguenard de Naruto. L'ancien guerrier de la Feuille a l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Saï s'apprête à le renvoyer dans les cordes lorsqu'une nouvelle voix qu'il ne reconnaît que trop le fige littéralement sur place.

"Tu peux retenir Kurenaï aussi longtemps que tu le voudra, lance la nouvelle venue. Mais tes efforts seront vains. Votre coup d'état avait échoué avant même d'avoir commencé. Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui vous a permis de le déclencher dans mon propre intérêt."

Saï se tourne vers la porte. Son visage blémit de frayeur. Devant lui, sur le seuil, se dresse la princesse Tsunade en personne. L'état de sa tenue montre qu'elle a combattu dans l'heure qui précède, mais elle ne souffre apparement d'aucune blessure. Alors seulement, le jeune homme comprend.

"C'était... c'était un piège, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

- Et oui, c'était un piège confirme Kurenaï. L'Hokage connaît depuis longtemps l'existence de votre société secrète. Elle savait aussi que Denzou la dirigeait, complotant contre elle et contre le conseil. Mais il lui était impossible d'entreprendre une action contre vous pour deux raisons. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de la liste des membres de Racine. Ensuite parce qu'en agissant sans preuve contre des membres très haut placés du village, comme Denzou, elle risquait de perdre toute légitimité et de déclencher une guerre civile.

- Mais... je ne comprends pas, bégaye Saï. Pourquoi maintenant? Et comment avez-vous pu pousser maître Denzou à agir au moment où vous le souhaitiez?

- Tiens, tu n'es pas au courant? On segmente drôlement les informations chez vous, constate Tsunade. Pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est le procès de Naruto qui a tout déclenché. Tu n'ignores pas que cet ancien élève de Kakashi a fui le village il y a trois ans pour partir chez Orochimaru. Ce qu'on ne t'a pas dit, apparement, c'est que ce cher serpent possède une liste très complète des membres de ton organisation.

- Comment? s'écrit Saï. C'est impossible. Je ne vous crois pas. Comment l'aurait-il eu?

- Tout simplement parce que Denzou et lui sont liés, précise Tsunade. Denzou n'a jamais visé directement le poste d'Hokage. Racine est une organisation secrète qui entend diriger le village et sa politique tout en restant dans l'ombre, ce qui lui permet de se protéger contre d'éventuels coups d'état. Tout a commencé lors du règne de Sarutobi. Celui-ci s'opposait pied à pied aux propositions de Denzou, qui ne révait que de l'éliminer. Cependant, à supposer que le troisième disparaisse, ton maître avait besoin de placer sur le trone un homme sûr, un homme à lui. Il avait dans l'idée de promouvoir directement un des membres les plus actifs de Racine, connu par la population comme étant le plus grand génie de sa génération, à savoir Orochimaru. Mais à trop tirer le diable par la queue, on finit par se bruler les mains.

"Orochimaru avait beau être théoriquement dévoué corps et âme à Denzou, il était beaucoup trop ambitieux pour se contenter d'une place de subordonné, poursuit l'Hokage. Il a mené ses propres petites affaires dans le dos de ton maître. Une fois découvert par Sarutobi, Orochimaru a été forcé de fuir le village pour sauver sa peau. Denzou n'a évidement pas goûté la plaisanterie. Savoir qu'un des cadres de son organisation secrète se baladait en liberté, sans qu'il puisse avoir le moindre contrôle sur lui, l'inquiétait sérieusement. En bon militaire qu'il est, Denzou a donc tenté de faire assassiner son ancien protégé. Sauf qu'Orochimaru avait prévu cette éventualité. Pendant qu'il travaillait pour Racine, il était parvenu à mettre la main sur la liste des membres de l'organisation et en avait en corrompu certains, qu'il avait transformé en espions. Quand Denzou a voulu passer à l'action, Orochimaru a menacé de transmettre une copie de la fameuse liste au troisème. Dès lors, Denzou était coincé.

- Mais... pour Naruto? Quel rapport avec lui?, balbutie le pauvre Saï.

-C'est très simple, poursuit Tsunade. Sachant que Naruto était passé dans le camp d'Orochimaru, Denzou a craint qu'il n'ait pris connaissance d'une partie au moins des informations rassemblées par le maitre serpent sur Racine et qu'il ne me les aient transmisees, ou alors qu'il ne s'apprète à le faire. Convaincu que le procès n'était qu'une mise en scène pour instiller le doute dans l'esprit des membres du conseil et pour faire ouvrir une enquête officielle sur son organisation, Denzou a jugé le péril suffisament grand pour agir immédiatement.

"J'ajoute à cela, précise Tsunade que ton maître a probablement voulu récupérer Naruto, dont le pouvoir caché est suffisament puissant pour mettre Orochimaru en danger, à condition, bien sûr, que je sois préalablement mise hors-jeu. Ce raisonnement n'était d'ailleurs pas idiot. Pendant plusieurs années, Naruto a en effet représenté, pour Denzou, le seul contre-poids valable à opposer à Orochimaru. L'accord tacite tenait en gros à ceci: tu ne dévoiles pas la liste, je n'utilise pas Naruto contre toi. Mais lorsque Naruto a rejoins les rangs du Son, Denzou a perdu tout à fait la main et a dû se soumettre aux ordres d'Orochimaru. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi le retour d'Uzumaki semblait représenter, pour Denzou, une opportunité inespérée. A ceci près qu'il manquait deux informations essentielles à ton maître. A savoir que Naruto ne travaille plus pour le Son depuis longtemps, et qu'il m'avait déjà transmis, voici plusieurs semaine, une liste complète des membres de Racine qu'il avait subtilisée à Orochimaru. Es-tu satisfait, monsieur je sais tout, vous ne savez rien?" achève ironiquement l'Hokage.

- L'Hokage avait toutes les cartes en main, conclut Kurenaï. Elle savait que le retour de Naruto représenterait à la fois, dans l'esprit de Denzou, une opportunité à ne pas manquer et un danger majeur à juguler. Elle a donc fait mettre chaque membre de Racine sous étroite surveillance. Inutile de te dire ce qui s'est passé lorsque tes compagnons ont déclenché leur attaque.

- Le coup d'état... a été tué dans l'oeuf, balbutie Saï, en guise de réponse.

- Kurenaï était chargé de la protection de Naruto, confirme Tsunade, sans prendre la peine de noter la moue moqueuse de son ancien protégé. Quant à moi, j'ai dirigé les opérations d'éradication de Racine. Lorsque je l'ai quitté la bataille pour venir vous rejoindre, les combats étaient déjà presque terminés. Les trois quart des membres de votre organisation étaient morts ou prisonniers. Kakashi et nos escouades d'ambus se chargent d'éliminer les dernières résistances. Denzou, quant à lui, a été capturé dès le début des hostilités, ce qui a désorganisé complètement son état major. Cela nous a bien entendu facilité la tâche."

Saï semble anéanti. En quelques secondes, son univers vient de s'écrouler. Son maître, leader et père tout à la fois est entre les mains de l'ennemi. Son identité véritable est découverte. Même s'il fuit, même s'il parvient à quitter le village, ou pourra-t-il aller? Et pour qui devra-t-il vivre, si Denzou n'est plus là?

Hinata, quant à elle, ne réagit même plus. Prostrée, tremblante, elle n'oppose pas la moindre résistance à son ravisseur, alors même que celui-ci a relâché un peu son étreinte.

"Il est temps de revenir à la raison, Saï, dit doucement Kurenaï en faisant un pas vers le couple. Laisse partir Hinata, et rends-toi. Il n'y a que ça à faire."

Brusquement, Saï reprend du poil de la bête. Non, il ne veut pas être capturé. La rédition, c'est la mort assurée, après un procès expéditif pour haute trahison. Et Saï ne veut pas mourir, pas comme ça. Donner sa vie pour Racine ne lui poserait aucun problème. Mais Racine n'existe plus. Et lui, Saï, existe encore. C'est son instinct de survie, si longtemps bridé au profit des visées de Denzou, qui parle.

Le jeune homme ressert sa prise sur Hinata, ce qui a pour effet de sortir la malheureuse de sa semi létargie.

"Saï, supplie-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, écoute ce qu'ils te disent...

- Il n'en est pas question, gronde le jeune homme. Je ne vais pas me laisser amener à l'abattoire sans me défendre. Je vous préviens, kakashi, Kurenaï, si vous ne me laissez pas partir, je tue Hinata.

- Partir pour aller où? demande froidement Tsunade. Tu n'as nulle part ou te réfugier. A moins que tu ne comptes te rendre chez Orochimaru, auquel cas les ambus préfèreront t'éliminer avec Hinata plutôt que de te voir livrer des informations confidentielles et le byakugan en prime à notre pire ennemi.

- Je... je ne sais pas, siffle Saï, pris de panique. Mais je... si vous essayez quoi que ce soit, je la tue... alors... n'approchez pas... je vous dis, n'approchez pas.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais? lance Kurenaï.

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'ancien ninja de Konoha s'avance tranquillement en direction de Saï et d'Hinata, visiblement aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre.

"Seigneur, non, s'il vous plaît, gémît la petite Hyuga.

- Arrête tes conneries, Naruto, ordonne Tsunade. Il est en pleine crise de panique, il va la tuer.

- Et alors? demande le blondinet, pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Tu es con ou quoi? crie l'Hokage. Elle est la dernière héritière du byakugan.

- Pas mon problème, répond Naruto, qui avance toujours, tandis que Saï, entrainant Hinata, recule jusqu'à s'adosser au mur, s'éloignant du même coup de la brêche ouverte au début du combat, seule porte de sortie envisageable.

- Espèce d'ordure, enrage Kurenaï, d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle sait ce que Naruto a représenté pour Hinata. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui a fait assez de mal comme ça pour ne pas en plus la faire tuer sans raison?"

Naruto, l'air faussement contri, s'est arrêté. Puis il s'est retourné vers Kurenaï et l'a gratifié d'un de ces grands sourires dont il a le secret.

"Pas de panique, senseï, se moque-t-il. Votre petite protégée ne risque absolument rien. Là ou elle est, elle est en parfaite sécurité.

- Tu délires, s'emporte la jounin. Celle-ci est la vraie Hinata, ce n'est pas un clone. Et elle a un kunaï sous la gorge.

- Je sais tout ça, répond tranquillement Naruto. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne la tuera pour rien au monde. Même pas pour sauver sa peau. Pas vrai, Saï?" demande le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'assassin de Racine.

Surprit par la réaction de son adversaire, Saï n'abdique pourtant toujours pas.

"Ku... Kurenaï a raison Naruto: tu délires, affirme-t-il. A part la vie, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Si tu avances encore, je peux te jurer que je la tuerai.

- Bah, au vu de la petite scène de tout à l'heure, permet moi d'en douter. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour te dire ceci: donner son premier baiser à une jeune fille à moins d'un mètre d'un type qui baigne dans son sang, c'est pas vraiment le comble du romantisme, juge Naruto, de plus en plus cabot.

- Pauvre clown, sache qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui jugent leurs ennemis selon les apparences, sourit Saï d'un air féroce, reprenant un peu de vigueur. Tu crois vraiment que j'hésiterai à tuer Hinata à cause de la petite scène de tout à l'heure, comme tu dis? Apprend, pour ta gouverne, que les ninjas de Racine ne sont pas comme vous, assujetits à leurs émotions et à des sentiments vulgaires. Nous avons été entraînés pour agir de façon parfaitement froide et rationnelle, sans éprouver d'état d'âme ni de remord. Contrairement à ce que je me suis efforcé de faire croire, poursuit le jeune homme d'une voix de plus en plus assurée, Hinata ne représente rien pour moi. Elle n'est qu'un objet de mission comme un autre. Seul compte Racine. Et si Racine n'existe plus, seule compte ma propre survie.

- Saï... implore Hinata, ne dis pas ça...

- Quoi? s'énerve Saï, agacé par sa prisonnière. Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? Que je me tenais à tes côtés par amour pour toi? Pauvre folle. Tu veux savoir la vérité? Et bien la voici. Après le décès de ton père et ton accession au trône des Hyugas, mon maître m'a chargé de me rapprocher de toi le plus étroitement possible pour mieux contrôler tes faits et gestes, et ainsi avoir la main mise sur le clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Pour ça, je devais gagner ta confiance voire, si besoin, ton affection. Et j'ai accompli ma mission point par point, voilà tout. A présent, je vois bien que celle-ci n'a plus de raison d'être. Néanmoins, tu restes dans mes mains ce que tu as toujours été: un outil. Un simple outil.

- Non, Saï, non... ça ne peut pas être vrai, pleure la pauvre Hyuga.

- Et tu sais ce qui me fait le rire, Hinata? C'est que tu ai pu te faire avoir et me tomber dans les bras aussi facilement malgré tout ce que tu avais enduré par la faute d'Uzumaki. Il faut vraiment être mazochiste pour vouloir s'attacher à nouveau à un homme après avoir vécu une pareille déception."

Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne répond plus. Elle sanglote, désespérée et honteuse.

"Espèce de petite saloperie, gronde Kurenaï à l'adresse de l'assassin. Je te jure que si jamais tu la touche, je te le ferai payer au centuple.

- Ne nous énervons pas, je vous en prie, ne nous énervons pas, lance Naruto d'un air apaisant. Les menaces ne serviront à rien, Kurenaï. Quant à toi, Saï, poursuit l'ancien guerrier de Konoha en se tournant vers son ennemi, tu joues le méchant, mais tu n'en a ni le coeur, ni les moyens. En plus, la panique te fait raconter n'importe quoi. Hinata n'a jamais été attachée à moi, contrairement à ce que tu a l'air de sous-entendre."

Dans le dos de Naruto, Tsunade et Kurenaï ont échangé, malgré le côté dramatique de la situation, un regard étonné. Trois années de recul n'ont donc pas suffit au porteur de Kyubi pour comprendre que l'héritière des Hyuga était si longtemps resté amoureuse de lui? A quoi lui a servi d'être pris en main par Jiraya? Enfin, sans doute Naruto a-t-il eu autre chose à penser durant son périple.

"Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, admet Naruto, ce que Tsunade et Kurenaï ne manquent pas de confirmer en leurs fors intérieurs, mais les regards que tu lui lances depuis que je vous ai vu, à la sortie de la salle d'audience, cet après-midi, ne sont pas ceux d'un acteur. Vois tu, je crois que tu t'es fait piéger, Saï, ou plutôt, que tu es tombé dans ton propre piège. A trop te rapprocher d'elle, c'est toi qui t'es pris les pieds pris dans les filets de la douce et belle Hinata.

- Tu dit n'importe quoi, s'entête l'assassin.

- Non, répplique Naruto. Et je le prouve."

Sur ces mots, le blondinet se jette littéralement sur le couple en dégainant un kunaï. L'attaque est rapide, mais Saï a anticipé la trajectoire de l'arme. Naruto vise la jugulaire d'Hinata.

"Non!", hurle l'élève de Denzou, imité par Kurenaï, qui se lance en avant. Mais la jounin est retenue par Tsunade, qui a empogné son épaule. La jounin se retourne, l'air égarée, vers l'Hokage.

"Pas de panique, Kurenaï, lui intime celle-ci. Naruto sait ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, regarde: c'est déjà terminé."

Kurenaï se tourne vers les trois jeunes gens. Le coup de Naruto a bien porté. Mais Hinata est saine et sauve. Incapable de parer la charge du porteur de Kyubi, Saï a lâché son arme et s'est brutalement retourné, plaquant sa prisonnière contre le mur pour offrir son propre dos au kunaï de Naruto. La lame s'est enfoncé d'un quart de pouce à peine entre deux vertèbres, au niveau du coeur, mais l'ancien ninja de la Feuille a retenu son coup. L'impact a été à peine suffisant pour que Saï se raidisse. Puis, d'un petit bond, Naruto s'est écarté. A présent, le voici qui range son kunaï.

"Ben tu vois, lance-t-il. Estimes toi heureux que je te laisse la vie sauve, ajoute simplement le blondinet avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant pour rejoindre Tsunade et Kurenaï.

- Et... et merde, lâche l'assassin, sans se rendre compte encore que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

- S... Saï, murmure Hinata, mal remie de sa surprise.

- Je... je... pardonne moi, Hinata, se met à sangloter le jeune homme. Je suis désolé... tellement désolé."

L'élève de Denzou, à présent, s'effondre lentement sur lui même. A genoux devant sa prisonnière, la visage enfoui entre ses mains, il pleure à chaudes larmes, victime d'une véritable crise de nerfs.

Désorientée, Hinata interroge son ancien mentor du regard. Surprise, Kurenaï ne peut lui donner aucune réponse. Elle n'a pas elle-même compris ce qui vient de se produire.

"Bien vu, remarque tranquillement Tsunade à l'adresse de son ancien protégé lorsque celui-ci parvient à sa hauteur. Tu avais vu juste.

- Je n'étais pas le seul, répond Naruto. Vous aussi, sensei, aviez deviné que Saï ne toucherait pas un cheveu d'Hinata.

- C'est vrai. Question d'expérience. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu as fait, toi, pour te forger une telle certitude sur les réactions de ton adversaire alors que, visiblement, comme tu l'a dis toi-même, tu n'a rien d'un expert dans le domaine amoureux.

- Dites merci à Orochimaru, sourit Naruto.

- Hein? s'étonne l'Hokage. Seigneur, ne me dis pas qu'il est devenu aussi pervers que Jiraya.

- Non, rigole le blondinet. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a lui aussi été l'un des enfants soldats de Racine. Il connaît très bien le carcan mental qu'impose Denzou et ses complices à ses pauvres gosses. Il continue d'ailleurs d'en être lui-même victime.

- Comment cela?, demande Tsunade, plus sérieuse cette fois.

- Pour créer des guerriers parfaits, Racine impose à ses membres de rejeter toute émotion, tout sentiment, afin de n'être mu que par l'exigence d'obéissance et pour pouvoir agir en toute froideur, comme l'a souligné Saï lui-même. Les ninjas qui s'adonnent à cet enseignement deviennent apparement infaillibles, incorruptibles, entièremement dévoués à leur maître. Mais Orochimaru m'a révélé le point faible de ses soldats soi-disant parfaits. A force de rejeter, donc de nier, leurs sentiments et leurs émotions, les enfants de Racine devenaient incapables de les reconnaître. De ce fait, ils redeviennent vulnérables.

- Je commence à comprendre, murmure l'Hokage. Saï aurait donc laissé grandir en lui son affection pour Hinata simplement parce que, n'ayant jamais appris à le faire, il était incapable de reconnaître la nature véritable de ce sentiment.

- Exactement, kakashi sensei, répond Naruto. Tout comme Denzou a laissé grandir en lui le goût du pouvoir, ou encore comme Orochimaru a été pris au piège de sa propre obscession de la connaissance et par sa peur irraisonnée de la mort. Ce n'est pas en ignorant ses sentiments et ses émotions que l'on parvient à les contrôler, mais en apprentant à les reconnaître et à leur faire face."

Tsunade hoche tout doucement la tête. Kurenaï, elle, s'est approché de Saï et d'Hinata, un peu hésitante. Elle fouille dans sa poche d'arme et en sort une paire de menottes.

"Laissez cela, lance Naruto. C'est inutile à présent. N'est-ce pas, Saï?"

Le jeune homme agenouillé relève la tête. Il a une mine effroyable.

"Ne te mêle plus de ça, Naruto, répond la jounin. Il est en état d'arrestation.

- Mais non, assure l'ancien ninja de la Feuille. Il est de notre côté à présent. Puisqu'il est du côté d'Hinata.

- Laisse tomber, confirme l'Hokage. Allons nous en d'ici.

- Bonne idée, s'écrit joyeusement Naruto, sous les regard éberlués de Kurenaï, Saï et Hinata. J'ai une faim de loup. Il me reste quelques piecettes, je vous invite toutes les deux pour fêter ça.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, constate Tsunade dans un soupir.

- Mais et eux? demande Kurenaï d'un ton plaintif.

- je crois qu'ils ont encore deux ou trois choses à se dire, plaide Naruto, l'air complice.

- Allez, fait pas ta mauvaise tête, Kurenaï, gronde finalement Tsunade en empoignant la femme par l'épaule et en l'entrainant avec elle. Naruto a raison. Moi aussi, je meurs de faim. J'espère que tu as les poches pleines, gamin, lance-t-elle à l'ancien guerrier de la Feuille, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de m'en mettre plein la panse."

Et voici que les trois ninjas sortent de la pièce, l'air joyeux pour les uns, la mine effarée pour la troisième, tandis que, bêtement, les regardent sans comprendre la princesse Hyuga et son garde du corps.


	9. Chapter 9, Tsunade change de tactique

_Et un chapitre 9, un. Bonne lecture à tous._

**LE SOUFFLE DU NEANT**

CHAPITRE 9 : Tsunade change de tactique

La matinée tire à sa fin et l'alerte rouge vient d'être levée sur le village de Konoha. Neuf heures à peine après le début de l'insurrection, les putchistes sont déjà tous hors d'état de nuire. Le plan machiavélique de Tsunade est une parfaite réussite, et l'Hokage peut dresser un bilan fort satisfaisant des affrontements de la nuit. Trente-neuf des soixante-dix-sept membres de la société secrète Racine ont été tués, dix-huit sont grièvement blessés. Les autres, dont le maître de l'organisation, Danzu, sont sous les verrous. Les troupes loyalistes, quant à elle, n'ont perdu que treize hommes, dont quatre officiers. Une vingtaine de civils ont également péri durant les combats.

"La vieille doit être satisfaite, elle a sauvé sa peau et son poste, constate sobrement Naruto à l'adresse de Tenmari et Kankuro, qui sont venus lui faire un rapport circonstancié après avoir combattu les insurgés aux côtés de Kakashi.

- Je l'ai vu sortir de la grande salle du conseil il y a une heure avec un air triomphant, confirme le marionnettiste. Elle a beau essayer de se contenir, si tu veux mon avis, elle est aux anges. D'ailleurs, ne t-a-t-elle pas fait l'honneur d'un déménagement?"

Naruto, en effet, a quitté tôt ce matin la petite cellule dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis son arrivée à Konoha, pour intégrer une prison nettement plus confortable, située dans les étages inférieurs de la grande tour, et non plus dans ses sous-sols, tout près des appartements personnels de l'Hokage. Rien de luxueux, mais la pièce, de près de trente mètres carrés, est incomparablement plus agréable et mieux aménagée que son réduit de la veille. Un bureau, une table de chevet, un fauteuil et une toute petite bibliothèque s'ajoutent au lit, bien meilleur, et au cabinet, bien plus propre, dont il bénéficiait jusqu'à hier soir.

Tenmari, pourtant, ne partage pas l'enthousiasme de son frère. Politicienne bien plus habile, elle a vite compris que cette victoire ne pourrait être exploitée qu'avec une extrême prudence par l'Hokage. Naruto, d'ailleurs, partage le point de vue la jeune femme.

"Tsunade a de quoi être gênée aux entournures, explique-t-il à ses deux compagnons. Avant les évènements, le contingent comprenait bon an mal an un petit millier de ninjas. Une centaine d'entre eux, si on compte les traîtres et les ninjas loyalistes tombés au combat, manquent désormais à l'appel. De plus, près de deux cents hommes ont été envoyés, sous la conduite de Jiraya, au secours du village de la brume menacé par l'avancée des troupes d'Orochimaru. Qui sait combien en reviendront?

- Et c'est sans compter les hommes partis pour accomplir des missions commandées, ajoute Tenmari.

- Ce qui doit représenter une centaine de ninjas en moins, approuve Naruto. De ce fait, les forces de Konoha se trouvent actuellement amputées à hauteur de quarante pour cent. Une aubaine pour un assaillant opportuniste.

- Son nom te brûle les lèvres, sourit Kankuro. Peut-on savoir de qui tu parles?

- D'Orochimaru", répond simplement Naruto.

Le frère et la soeur se regardent avec inquiétude. Le nom du maître serpent ne leur est pas inconnu, loin de là. Le Pays du Vent ne s'est-il pas compromis, de nombreuses années durant, dans une alliance sacrilège avec le Pays du Son ?

"C'est impossible, Orochimaru n'a pas les moyens de réunir suffisamment de forces pour frapper sur deux fronts à la fois, fait remarquer, un peu hésitante, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi... se contente de lâcher Naruto.

- Mais encore... suggère Kankuro.

- A ton avis?" s'agace l'ancien ninja de Konoha.

Tenmari et son frère se consultent à nouveau du regard, incrédules. Ils savent très bien ou leur leader veut en venir. Et cela ne les rassure pas, bien au contraire.

"Ce n'est pas possible, murmure Kankuro. Ce serait terrible. Pire que le pire des cauchemars.

- Cauchemar ou réalité, je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici pour vérifier, tranche Naruto. Dites moi plutôt où en sont les choses. Ensuite, nous prendrons ce que nous sommes venus chercher et nous foutrons le camp avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre.

- Mais Konoha... tente Tenmari.

- Konoha je m'en fous, s'énerve Naruto. Tsunade a le marché en main. Je lui ai sauvé la mise, à elle de me renvoyer l'ascenseur. Si elle me donne ce que je veux, le village conservera sa dernière arme pour contrer Orochimaru. Si elle ne tient pas sa promesse... et bien Konoha n'aura qu'à aller au diable."

Le ton de Naruto s'est considérablement durci au fil de ses paroles. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne plaisante plus, à présent. Kankuro se hâte donc de continuer son rapport.

"Visiblement, l'Hokage craint elle aussi une action hostile contre Konoha. Pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, ellea fait doubler les effectifs des postes de guet installés dans les alentours du village et des opérations de réapprovisionnement d'urgence en armes, vivres ou munitions doivent débuter cet après-midi. Le gouvernement du pays du Feu, quant à lui, a réagi aussi vite que possible. Deux contingents de l'armée régulière doivent arriver dans quarante-huit heures pour achever de sécuriser les lisières de la forêt, tandis que les dispositifs militaires frontaliers ont été placés en alerte renforcée. L'Hokage nous a demandé d'envoyer un message au Pays du Vent pour que notre gouvernement envoi des renforts. Mais cela ne sera évidemment pas suffisant si Orochimaru a vraiment...

- Tout ça est très intéressant, mais hors de propos, le coupe Naruto. Venez en plutôt aux faits qui nous concerne, je vous prie.

- Par proclamation, l'Hokage a fait placer l'ensemble des membres de Racine sous mandat d'arrêt et réuni un tribunal militaire chargé d'entamer une procédure de jugement pour haute trahison, poursuit Kankuro. Par soucis diplomatique, elle a invité les membres du conseil, du moins ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la conspiration, à assister aux débats. Les premières audiences doivent démarrer dans quatre jours. Pour la plupart des accusés, la condamnation à mort assortie d'une mesure d'exécution immédiate du jugement semble inévitable. Seuls quelques chefs ont une chance de bénéficier d'un sursis. Le temps qu'ils soient torturés et qu'ils livrent toutes les informations dont ils disposent à l'Hokage.

- Et bien voilà, ça c'est beaucoup plus mieux, sourit Naruto avec gourmandise.

- L'Hokage a également demandé aux hauts conseillers de lui confier, pour un mois reconductible, des pouvoirs exceptionnels en matière politique, juridique et militaire, précise Tenmari. Elle a obtenu satisfaction, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les débats avaient été houleux..."

A ces mots, Naruto se permet un sourire. La vieille a été très loin cette fois. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'elle prend cette affaire très au sérieux.

"Houleux, dis-tu? ironise l'ancien ninja de la Feuille à l'intention de la princesse du vent. J'imagine que cela a dû même être pire que ça. Cette procédure de concentration des pouvoirs est prévue par la constitution du Pays du Feu en cas d'urgence extrême. Elle est cependant fort peu usitée, car elle donne à l'Hokage, chef militaire de Konoha, la possibilité de se passer des avis et du veto du haut conseil ou des représentants du gouvernement. Ce qui revient à dire que les autorités civiles perdent alors toute possibilité légale de contrôler les actions de l'Hokage. Or, le pouvoir central s'est toujours méfié des ninjas de Konoha. Ceux-ci ont beau être indispensables à la sauvegarde de la contrée, ils représentent, du fait même de leur attachement en théorie indéfectible à l'Hokage, une source potentielle de trouble. C'est pourquoi le gouvernement s'est toujours efforcé de limiter le champ d'action de Tsunade et de ses prédécesseurs.

- Pourtant, les membres du haut conseil ont bien fini par leur accord, insiste Tenmari.

- Il sont sans doute eu beaucoup trop chaud aux fesses pour résister, rigole Naruto. Cependant, je suis près à parier qu'ils ont reçu pour consigne de la part du gouvernement de se montrer particulièrement attentifs maintenant que Tsunade dispose des pleins pouvoirs. Et l'on peut penser que l'envoi de deux régiments de l'armée régulière est aussi une façon de faire pression sur l'Hokage, afin que celle-ci ne profite pas de la situation pour tenter une manoeuvre indélicate.

- Du genre coup d'État? s'enquiert Kankuro.

- Du genre coup d'État, confirme le porteur de Kyubi. Mais il me semble que vous oubliez de me parler de l'essentiel, non? A moins que vous n'osiez pas aborder le sujet…"

Au silence un peu gêné de ses deux coéquipiers, Naruto se dit qu'il a visé juste. Visiblement, l'Hokage lui a réservé une petite surprise. Du genre, "je t'avais promis certaines choses, mais il se trouve que…" Naruto n'est pour autant ni surpris, ni inquiet. Il s'attendait à ce genre de manœuvre. Le prix qu'il a exigé pour son aide contre les traîtres de Racine est trop lourd à payer pour que Tsunade ne cherche à revenir sur leur accord.

"Évidemment, le faux procès ouvert contre toi a été annulé", commence Kankuro, histoire de démarrer par une bonne nouvelle.

- Sans blague? répond Naruto. Et bien, au moins Tsunade aura-t-elle respecté cette part minimum du contrat.

- Pourtant, même cette part-là lui a valu des soucis, nuance Tenmari, comme si elle souhaitait prendre la défense de l'Hokage. Je dis ça parce que certains membres du conseil ont très mal pris la chose. Ils n'ont pas apprécié d'être ainsi menés en bateau, même s'ils ont bien compris que cette fiction de justice avait servi leur cause et permis l'arrestation des conjurés. Pour ne rien arranger, nombreux sont ceux qui verraient d'un bon oeil le traître le plus recherché de Konoha mourir en même temps que les hommes de Danzu. Mais Tsunade s'y est formellement opposée.

- Manquerait plus qu'elle ait fait l'inverse, s'exclame Naruto, epu enclin à louer son anciene chef de guerre.

- Maintenant qu'elle détient le pouvoir dictatorial que lui ont confié les hauts conseillers par le jeu de la loi d'exception, poursuit Tenmari, Tsunade pourrait tout simplement te gracier, sans que quiconque dans le village ne puisse s'y opposer, à moins l'accuser de haute trahison.

- Et nous savons que le moment serait mal choisi pour ça… remarque Kankuro

- Mais une telle décision comporterait des risques politiques importants, reprend Tenmari après avoir jeté un regard féroce à son frère, dont elle n'apprécie guère les interruptions. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'Hokage a décidé de convoquer exceptionnellement, avant même que le procès de Racine ne commence, l'assemblée des clans. Même si je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il s'agit", avoue la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto émet un long sifflement, faignant d'être impressionné. Puis il sourit en voyant l'air intrigué de ses compagnons.

" Si j'ai bonne mémoire, explique-t-il, l'assemblée des clans ne se réuni normalement qu'une fois par an pour préparer le calendrier des célébrations religieuses, désigner les juges populaires qui siègent les douze mois suivants, et instruire la procédure préliminaire de recrutement des cadets du contingent. C'est la plus haute institution de Konoha. Elle est supérieure au conseil lui-même, car elle fait intervenir tout ce que le village compte de chefs, chefaillons et représentants populaires. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'on ne la convoque jamais pour des questions politiques sérieuses.

- Comment ça?, s'étonne Kankuro, décidément peu au fait des subtilités de la politique.

- Tout simplement parce que, théoriquement, cette assemblée peut prendre une décision qui va à l'encontre d'un veto posé par les représentants du gouvernement. De ce fait, l'Hokage pourrait s'en servir pour s'affranchir du contrôle exercé par les autorités du Pays du Feu. Ce qui reviendrait de fait à ouvrir les hostilités contre le gouvernement. Pigé?

- Tant que ça!, siffle Kankuro à son tour.

- Tant que ça, confirme Naruto. Mais dis-moi, Tenmari, qu'est-ce que cette réunion a à voir avec moi?

- Tsunade… prévoit de te faire… interroger par cette assemblée", avoue avec mille précautions la princesse des vents.

La réaction de Naruto ne se fait pas attendre. Brusquement, le jeune homme jailli de sa chaise et pulvérise le bureau voisin d'un coup de poing.

"Quoi? éructe-t-il, la voix éraillée de colère. Elle se fout de ma gueule! Et toi, tu oses dire qu'elle a annulé le procès. Mon cul, oui. Elle me jette en pâture à la populace. Voilà ce qu'elle fait.

- Pas tout à fait, Naruto. Pas tout à fait."

Le porteur de Kyubi se retourne, l'air courroucé. La porte de la cellule est grande ouverte. L'Hokage vient de faire l'une des apparitions surprises dont elle a le secret. Avant son départ de Konoha, Naruto trouvait le procédé très amusant. Son sens de l'humour, depuis, s'est réduit comme peau de chagrin, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il vient d'apprendre de la bouche de Tenmari qui va lui donner envie de rigoler.

"Je vous conseille de me donner une explication tout de suite, Hokage, menace le jeune homme. Et je souhaite pour vous qu'elle soit convaincante. Voire même très convaincante."

Tsunade ne se démonte pas. Elle soutient sans faillir le regard terrible que lui lance le porteur de Kyubi.

"La haine accumulée à ton égard par les gens du village ne nous laisse pas le choix, Naruto, explique-t-elle d'une voix assurée. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir obtenu l'annulation de ton procès auprès du conseil. La rudesse des débats et les réactions des conseillers prouvent que ton cas constitue une véritable bombe à retardement, que nous devons à tout prix désamorcer avant qu'elle n'explose. Si je te fais grâce, c'est l'émeute immédiate.

- Et la seule solution que vous avez trouvé, c'est de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions? ironise Naruto. A moins que vous n'ayez décidé d'apporter la population du village sur un plateau au plus terrible de ses ennemis…"

L'allusion à une possible intervention de Kyubi ne fait aucun doute. Habilement, Tsunade choisit d'ignorer la menace.

" Je veux débattre avec l'assemblée du sort que Konoha doit réserver au porteur du démon renard qui ravageât autrefois le village. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu fasses entendre ta voix, ton point de vue. En temps normal, une telle tentative me paraîtrait vouée à l'échec. Mais les événements de la nuit dernière ont profondément affecté les gens du village. Savoir que la moitié des membres de leur propre conseil appartenaient à une société secrète et complotaient contre les institutions en place les a désorienté. Ils ne sont plus sûrs de rien. Dans ces conditions, ton témoignage a des chances d'être entendu. D'autant plus que les informations que tu vas apporter sur les manœuvres de Racine permettront aux villageois de considérer ta propre situation sous un jour nouveau.

- Pour en arriver à quoi? demande Naruto.

- J'espère ainsi convaincre les participants, qui disposent tous d'un droit de vote, du bien fondé d'une grâce, répond l'Hokage. Sachant qu'en dernière extrémité, je pourrai toujours user de son droit de veto si la décision de l'assemblée était défavorable.

- En auriez vous le courage? lance Naruto à Brûle pourpoint Naruto, un rictus de défi sur les lèvres.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour éviter une nouvelle bataille contre Kyubi, oui", affirme Tsunade.

Le jeune homme considère de longues minutes durant la proposition de l'Hokage. A bien y réfléchir, l'idée d'une audience par l'assemblée des clans n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Naruto a longtemps rêvé, durant les premiers mois de sa fuite, à renvoyer en pleine figure leurs quatre vérités à tout ce que ce village d'hypocrites compte de moralistes et de têtes pensantes. Mais un détail le tracasse.

"Comment pensez vous que vos précieux villageois réagiront quand ils apprendront la vérité?, demande-t-il à Tsunade. Vous êtes la seule, avec les grands dignitaires de Racine, à connaître dans son intégralité le secret de Kyubi et du lien qui le relie Konoha. Vous souvenez vous des difficultés que vous avez eu pour admettre la vérité? Croyez vous que vos hommes soient en mesure d'accepter quelque chose d'aussi… terrifiant?

- Il faudra bien qu'ils l'acceptent. Les interrogatoires de Danzu et des autres étaieront tes dires. Je compte m'en assurer… personnellement."

A ces mots, Kankuro et Tenmari frissonnent. L'Hokage, ils le savent bien pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre, peut se montrer impitoyable quand la nécessité s'en fait sentir. Danzu et ses sbires ne vont pas être à la noce, si elle décide réellement de mener les interrogatoires, car si la princesse Tsunade est réputée pour ses pratiques médicinales, elle sait aussi se servir de ses connaissances encyclopédiques sur le corps humain pour infliger à ses ennemis des souffrances qui dépassent l'imagination.

"Très bien, approuve finalement Naruto, après avoir pris soin de peser le pour et le contre. J'accepte le principe de cette réunion. Mais je vous préviens, je resterai sur mes gardes à chaque moment. Je vous conseille de tenir vos hommes. S'ils s'en prennent à moi, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je ne réponds plus de rien."

Sans un mot, Tsunade tourne les talons. Arrivée à la porte de la cellule, elle ajoute simplement quelques mots.

"Les clans se réuniront dès cet après-midi dans l'amphithéâtre. Je viendrai te chercher à seize heures. L'horaire est inhabituel, mais le temps presse. J'ai demandé à ce que tout soit terminé avant minuit. Ton interrogatoire s'achèvera au plus tard à vingt et une heures. Sois prêt quand je reviendrai."

Un instant plus tard, la lourde porte de la cellule se refermait.

Fin du chapitre.

_Son procès annulé, Naruto va cependant devoir être entendu par l'assemblée des clans, organe suprême du village caché de Konoha. Quelles révélations s'apprête-t-il à y faire ? Comment villageois et ninjas réagiront-ils en apprenant le terrible secret du porteur de Kyubi et la nature du véritable lien qui les unit tous à lui_ ?


	10. Chapter 10 Les révélations de naruto pa

**Le souffle du néant**

_Bonjour à tous. Me voici de retour après une longue absence. Pour me faire pardonner de mes lecteurs, j'ai préparé deux chapitres que je vais poster en quelques jours. J'ai été obligé de les rédiger ensemble, pour ne pas faire d'erreur et d'incohérence. Je pense que le titre de ces chapitres se passe de commentaire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Merci à__ Takanori sama, Arminas, Tafolpamadlaine et Ayame, Orkimaru et Samfa pour leurs petits mots. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 10: Les révélations de Naruto (partie1)

Pour la seconde fois en moins de quarante-huit heures, Naruto s'apprête à être jugé par ses anciens compatriotes. Cette fois, ce ne sont plus les seuls membres du conseil, mais l'ensemble des responsables politiques, militaires, et même familiaux du village, qui doivent statuer sur son sort.

La salle du conseil étant trop petite pour accueillir l'assemblée des clans toute entière, Tsunade a fait monter en toute hâte un vaste chapiteau sur la grande place. En toile de font se dresse le mont Hokage, sur lequel sont gravés pour l'éternité les visages des plus grands héros de Konoha. A l'intérieur, d'interminables rangées de bancs en bois ont été alignées, fixées au sol par des rivets. L'ensemble des membres de l'assemblée y a pris place, selon un ordre de préséance immuable.

Naruto est entré en scène un quart d'heure après, le temps que Tsunade accomplisse les rituels d'ouverture prévus pour la cérémonie. Le jeune homme s'est assis sur un tabouret de bois installé, solitaire, à l'autre extrémité du chapiteau. Face à lui, se dressent maintenant ses trois cents ou trois cent cinquante juges, il n'a pas pris le temps de bien compter. L'Hokage, quant à elle, trône au beau milieu du premier rang des membres de l'assemblée. Détail intéressant: tous les ninjas présents sont en tenue de combat. Sans doute pour parer au plus pressé en cas d'attaque surprise pendant la cérémonie. Mais tout de même...

L'ambiance, quant à elle, est plutôt tendue. Visiblement, tous les villageois n'ont pas apprécié de voir arriver leur ancien compatriote sans chaîne ni menottes aux poignets. Quelques commentaires désobligeants ont même été murmurés lorsque Naruto a pris place face aux bancs de l'assemblée. Il faut dire que le jeune homme en impose. Rasé de près et vêtu de la tenue d'apparat des guerriers du Pays du vent, uniforme clinquant noir et sable, il arbore un visage serein, confiant, presque rayonnant, au teint rehaussé par des yeux d'un bleu profond. On est loin du garçon apeuré et implorant que certains ninjas auraient rêvé de voir apparaître devant eux.

Tsunade entame à présent l'interrogatoire. Son rôle consistera, pendant toute la durée de la séance, à présider les débats, sachant que n'importe quel juge présent pourra poser les questions qu'il désire.

« Uzumaki Naruto, déclare l'Hokage, te voici face à l'assemblée des clans réunie en session extraordinaire pour statuer sur ton sort. Étant donné le manque de temps auquel nous sommes malheureusement confrontés, j'ai décidé d'opter pour une procédure qui nous permettra d'économiser, je l'espère, les longues heures d'un jeu de questions réponses interminable.

« Ton identité ayant été clairement établie dès hier lors de l'audience qui s'est déroulée devant le conseil, poursuit Tsunade, je vais te donner directement la parole afin que tu exposes toi-même ta version des faits qui te valent d'être devant nous aujourd'hui. Mais d'abord, tu dois répondre à deux questions. Voici le première: Plaides-tu coupable ou non coupable pour les meurtres qui t'ont été imputés hier, lors de la dite audience devant le grand conseil ?

- En ce qui concerne la mort des membres du conseil réunis, le jour de ma fuite, dans la haute salle des rituels, ainsi que celle des gardes du village qui ont tenté de m'empêcher de sortir du village, je plaide coupable. Idem pour la disparition des sept anbus envoyés successivement à ma poursuite durant les quatre mois qui ont suivi ma fuite. C'est bien moi qui les ai tués. En revanche, je ne puis être aussi affirmatif concernant les autres décès qui me sont imputés. J'ai peut-être fait d'autres victimes le jour de mon départ de Konoha, mais je n'y ai pas pris garde. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais... assez pressé. »

Un frisson parcourt les rangs de l'assemblée. La façon dont l'ancien ninja de Konoha vient d'endosser pas moins de trente-neuf meurtres frappe et indigne nombre d'esprits. La voix de Naruto n'a laissé passer aucune trace d'émotion, de regret, de contrition. Et le visage du jeune homme reste étonnamment tranquille, malgré l'hostilité marquée de l'assemblée, dont les membres ignorent tout des agissements de Naruto la nuit passée.

« Quelle raison invoques-tu pour justifier ces actes ? demande ensuite Tsunade.

- La légitime défense, répond Naruto.

- La légitime défense! s'emporte un des chunins assis sur la quatrième rangée, pendant que des exclamations indignées fusent d'un peu partout. Et puis quoi encore? Et ton maître Orochimaru, c'est aussi par légitime défense qu'il s'est dressé contre le village ?

- Et si je vous disais que oui, ça vous choquerait? », répond Naruto, du tac au tac.

La réplique de Naruto fait immédiatement son effet. Sous le chapiteau, c'est un véritable tumulte qui se déchaîne. Difficile, dans la confusion, de distinguer les paroles des uns et des autres, mais il n'est pas compliqué, en revanche, de comprendre qu'elles n'ont rien d'amicales pour l'ancien élève de Jiraya.

Sans un regard de plus pour Naruto, qu'elle meurt d'envie d'engueuler copieusement pour son manque de tact et de diplomatie, Tsunade se lève et, d'une voix de stentor, met un terme au chaos régnant, exigeant que chacun reprenne ses esprits. Le brouhaha se clame difficilement. Une fois la paix revenue, Ibiki, l'un des jounin les plus redouté du village, demande la parole.

« Vénérable hokage, commence-t-il respectueusement, vous avez demandé à ce que nous entendions ce traître et nous avons accepté, dit-il en désignant Naruto du doigt. Cependant, nous ne saurions tolérer indéfiniment des propos aussi grotesques et insultants. En plaidant la légitime défense, Uzumaki insinue que le village s'en est pris à lui, ainsi d'ailleurs, il me semble, qu'à son maître Orochimaru. Une telle version des faits est insoutenable, nous le savons tous. Uzumaki a été, au contraire, accueilli et protégé par Konoha en dépit de circonstances qui auraient dû lui valoir un tout autre traitement. Les crimes de cet homme, poursuit le ninja, toujours en désignant Naruto, sont bien connus, et les raisons qui les ont motivé aussi. Je dis homme, mais je devrais plutôt parler de démon. Car c'est bien ce qu'est Uzumaki: un démon, sans âme ni conscience, dont les actes immoraux ne trouvent de justification que dans un esprit maléfique, dont je n'ai nul besoin de dire le nom. »

Un nouveau murmure, d'approbation cette fois, parcourt les rangs de l'assemblée. Même ceux, et ils sont nombreux, à commencer par les anciens camarades de Naruto, qui ignorent que le jeune homme sert de réceptacle à Kyubi, se satisfont de la déclaration d'Ibiki bien qu'ils n'en saisissent pas le sens caché.

Naruto, lui, ne se démonte pas. Bien au contraire. Après quelques instants de réflexion, le voici qui éclate de rire. La salle est outrée, mais le jeune homme ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir plus violemment.

« Vous avez un sacré culot pour oser me dire de telles choses, ibiki, lance-t-il à l'adresse de son opposant. Venant de vous, surtout de vous, cela ne manque pas de saveur.

- Des insultes, maintenant ? répond l'intéressé, d'une voix froide et menaçante.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, seigneur ibiki », rétorque Naruto.

Brusquement, le jeune homme a cessé de rire. Son visage, marqué d'une joyeuse incrédulité une seconde avant, s'est assombrit. Et ses yeux jusqu'alors pétillant trahissent maintenant une sourde colère. Lentement, le garçon laisse planer son regard d'un bout à l'autre du chapiteau, comme s'il voulait dévisager chacun de ses juges.

« Néanmoins, vous avez raison de vous indigner, admet-il, d'un ton faussement mielleux. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre ainsi à votre personne. Pourquoi vous désignez vous en particulier, alors que tous les membres de cette auguste assemblée ne forment, à quelques exceptions près, peut-être, mais ce n'est même pas certain, qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites tous plus pourris les uns que les autres. »

La salle est soufflée. Interdite. Les représentants des guildes et des clans s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses de la part du traître le plus recherché de toute l'histoire de Konoha, mais certainement pas à une attaque aussi directe et aussi incongrue. Tsunade, quant à elle, n'en revient pas. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que son ancien protégé puisse se comporter de la sorte. Naruto serait-il devenu fou? Doit-elle ajourner la séance pour calmer les esprits, avant que la salle n'explose de fureur ?

Naruto ne lui laisse pas le temps d'agir. Profitant du trouble qu'il a jeté par son accusation, le voici qui se lève, et qui poursuit, d'un ton devenu froid et impitoyable.

« Oui, continue-t-il, vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites. Et d'ordures, ajouterais-je, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous, Ibiki, vous osez me parler de morale, et me traiter de créature maléfique? Vous êtes vous seulement regardé ? Répondez donc à cette question, si vous êtes si sûr de votre bon droit: qui de nous deux, à votre avis, a tué les plus gens au cours de sa vie ? Dites moi, Saint Ibiki, le sang qui coule chaque jour par vos mains est-il suffisamment impur pour que vous vous prétendiez vierge de tout péché ? Le sang qui coule... et dans quelles conditions s'il vous plaît! J'aimerais bien entendre ici le témoignage de tous les ninjas, mais aussi de tous les civils, que vous avez torturé durant des jours, des semaines, des mois parfois. Oui, j'aimerais convoquer tous ceux qui ont enduré mille et une souffrances avant de crever dans vos geôles.

- Maudit assassin, hurle ibiki, mes crimes, comme tu le dis, n'ont rien à voir avec les tiens. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour le village et pour les miens.

- La belle excuse que voilà, le coupe Naruto. J'étais certain que vous alliez me répondre quelque chose de ce genre. Bien sûr, vous avez agi pour le village! Ce qui, évidement, suffit à vous absoudre de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Des tortures, des meurtres, des mensonges, des chantages, et de toutes les autres ignominies qui sont votre lot quotidien. Car, c'est bien connu, tout est excusable, que dis-je, tout est légitime, si on le fait pour le village. On peut bien voler, mentir, tuer, piller, violer, trahir, du moment qu'on le fait au nom de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Pardonnez mon incrédulité, seigneur Ibiki, mais voyez-vous, ayant passé plusieurs années loin d'ici, j'avais oublié à quel point le sens moral des ninjas de Konoha pouvait être... relatif. »

Visiblement, l'argumentation de Naruto a touché. La salle reste silencieuse, comme si les membres de l'assemblée étaient gênés par les propos du jeune homme. Tsunade tente de profiter de l'occasion pour recadrer le débat.

« Nous nous éloignons un peu du sujet, commence-t-elle. Je suggère...

- Non, ma chère Hokage, rétorque le jeune homme, nous ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Nous sommes en plein dedans, au contraire.

- Naruto, se défend-t-elle, il faut...

- Il ne faut rien du tout, la coupe l'ancien ninja de Konoha. Vous m'avez demandé de me soumettre au jugement de cette assemblée en me promettant que je pourrai dire ce que j'ai à dire. Et bien vous allez m'écouter à présent. Et tant pis pour vous si ça vous gêne, ou si ça vous désoblige.

« Vous tous, qui êtes ici, savez ce que signifie perdre un proche. Certains membres de vos familles, de vos amis, ont même été tués de ma propre main. Alors, fort logiquement, vous voudriez me voir mourir afin qu'ils soient vengés. Mais laissez moi vous poser cette question: Avez vous une idée du nombre de gens qui voudraient tous vous voir mourir, vous, afin que tous ceux que vous avez tués soient eux aussi vengés ? Parce que, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite: ça fait beaucoup de monde, ça fait vraiment beaucoup de monde.

« Vous, ninjas de Konoha, poursuit le jeune homme, accomplissez chaque année de nombreuses missions. Tous, vous avez été amenés, à plusieurs reprises, à participer activement à des assassinats. Vous avez tué des ennemis du village, souvent sans comprendre en quoi et pourquoi ils étaient devenus des ennemis. Pire encore, vous avez tué, sur commande, de nombreuses personnes, civiles ou militaires, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Konoha, afin de récolter de l'argent. Parfois, vous avez même tué dans le seul but de prouver que Konoha était toujours aussi redoutable, aussi puissant, aussi indestructible. Avez-vous jamais pensé que toutes ces victimes avaient elles aussi des familles, des amis, que vous avez plongés dans le malheur et la détresse ?

« Vous, ninjas, et vous, artisans et commerçants de ce village, vous ne vivez que de la mort et du malheur que vous propagez tout autour de vous, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Vous tuez autrui et en faites un art de vivre, une valeur suprême. Par contre, quand autrui s'en prend à vous, quand les choses sont renversées, cela devient, à vos yeux, un acte immoral, une infamie. Vous vous octroyez tous les droits sur la vie d'autrui, mais vous hurlez au scandale quand autrui s'accorde les mêmes droits sur vos vies à vous et sur celles de vos proches. Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais cela à un nom: cela s'appelle de l'hypocrisie.

« Dans ces conditions, conclut Naruto, après quelques secondes d'un silence que nul n'a osé interrompre, débattons aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez du sort que vous souhaitez me réserver, mais de grâce, ne me parlez pas de morale, car vous ignorez tout du sens véritable de ce mot.

- Mais qui a dit que nous étions ici pour parler de morale ? »

Cette fois, c'est Hakate Kakashi qui prend la parole. Le ninja au sharingan a observé avec intérêt la passe d'arme pour le moins virulente entre son ancien élève et son camarade de la section des interrogatoires. Manifestement, Naruto a bien changé depuis son départ de Konoha. Kakashi a déjà eu un aperçu de cette évolution pendant le voyage qu'il a accompli avec Naruto à travers le désert de Suna, et celle-ci l'étonne. Il se serait attendu sans surprise à un tel changement chez Sasuke, volontiers sarcastique, mais pas chez le jeune porteur de Kyubi.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai porté la conversation sur ce terrain, je vous signale, Kakashi sensei, fait observer Naruto non sans arrière-pensée.

- Tu as raison, admet son ancien professeur. Aussi je suggère que nous abandonnions cette piste qui ne nous mènera à rien, étant entendu que, comme tu le dis si bien, nous sommes tous ici, peu ou prou et quelles que soient nos raisons, des assassins... et très souvent des traîtres. La question qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, c'est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de toi. Et puisque c'est toi qui es jugé par nous, je pense que c'est à toi d'exposer les motivations qui t'on amené à fuir le village en assassinant plusieurs de ces habitants.

- Je partage votre opinion, Kakashi sensei, approuve Naruto d'une voix apaisée. Mais avant d'en venir directement aux faits, je dois d'abord éclairer la lanterne de ceux, et ils sont nombreux dans cette assemblée, qui n'ont pas une connaissance exacte de... comment dire… mes particularités. Cette partie de l'histoire vous ennuiera peut-être, Kakashi seinsei, puisque vous êtes déjà au courant de ce petit secret. Mais je crois que les autres personnes ici présentes gagneraient à être elles aussi introduites dans la confidence, ne serait-ce que pour bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé le jour de ma fuite.

« Aussi, chers habitants de Konoha, permettez moi de vous raconter une petite histoire, qui vous instruira sur mon cas... mais aussi sur de bien sombres périodes de l'histoire de ce village et sur les vicissitudes de la politique menée par ses dirigeants.

« Il était une fois, commence Naruto avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, un petit garçon malheureux, qui tâchait de survivre dans un environnement hostile et violent. Ce petit garçon habitait un appartement minuscule, dans les faubourgs d'un étrange village appelé Konoha. Il n'avait ni père, ni mère, pas d'ami non plus et personne pour prendre soin de lui au jour le jour. Seul un vieil homme, mais un homme important, le chef du village en personne, venait de temps en temps s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant, pourvoyant par la même occasion à ses besoins physiques les plus élémentaires.

« Le petit garçon ne comprenait ni pourquoi, ni comment il s'était retrouvé là, tout seul, dans ce deux pièces misérable. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir, je dis bien croyais savoir, c'était que des villageois l'avaient trouvé, un jour, abandonné à la lisière de la forêt de la mort, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quelques semaines.

« Bien entendu, cette histoire était fausse. Et qui plus est parfaitement ridicule. Qui pourrait croire qu'un bébé puisse survivre seul plus de quelques minutes dans cette forêt particulièrement dangereuse, où même des ninjas de rang moyen hésitent à se lancer en solitaire ? Mais curieusement, dans le village, personne ne semblait remettre en cause ce récit farfelu. Voilà qui est bien étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres, stoppe son récit quelques secondes, juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre ses auditeurs mal à leur aise. Les membres de l'assemblée ont bien compris que le jeune homme raconte en réalité sa propre enfance. Et tous se sentent visés par les propos narquois de l'ancien ninja. Après tout, c'est vrai, aucun d'eux n'a jamais douté de la véracité de cette incroyable histoire. Il a toujours été admis au village que Naruto avait été laissé seul à la lisière des bois, par des parents probablement poursuivis par des créatures sauvages, et qu'il avait survécu on ne sait trop comment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit découvert.

« Mais passons, reprend brusquement le jeune homme. Faisons même un bond de quelques années en avant, pour arriver au huitième anniversaire du petit garçon. Ce jour-là, vers... trois heures de l'après-midi environ, le patron du restaurant de ramen le plus célèbre du village reçu une visite inattendue.

« Ichiramen était un établissement très côté à Konoha. D'abord parce que ses plats étaient excellents, il faut bien l'avouer. Ensuite parce que le patron était un ancien professeur de chimie et qu'il avait exercé à l'académie militaire, située à moins de quatre cents mètres de là. Du coup, les enseignants et les étudiants avaient pris leurs habitudes dans ce restaurant. Résultat: Ichiramen était plein à craquer six jours sur sept. Le patron et sa femme avaient dû agrandir deux fois leur échoppe. Ils peinaient à la tâche, réclamant à corps et à cri l'aide d'un salarié pour tenir les salles devenues bien grandes.

« Vous savez tous, cependant, à quel point il est difficile de trouver de la main-d'oeuvre à Konoha. Le gouvernement du pays surveille étroitement l'évolution démographique du village, s'arrangeant pour que jamais celui-ci ne puisse parvenir à l'autosuffisance, histoire de le garder sous contrôle. Dans ces conditions, trouver un salarié à plein temps est presque impossible pour une petite entreprise privée comme Ichiramen.

« Ce jour-là, donc, le patron du restaurant eu la surprise de voir arriver son ancien maître de l'académie, qui n'était autre que le chef du village, l'hokage en personne. Celui-ci contraignit son disciple à engager, en tant qu'apprenti, le petit garçon solitaire, héros de notre histoire.

« Les premiers mois furent difficiles pour tout le monde au restaurant. Le petit garçon n'était pas très adroit. Surtout, il faisait preuve d'une méfiance et d'une effronterie assez exceptionnelles. De son côté, le patron ne dissimulait rien de son mépris pour l'enfant. Il le cantonnait en cuisine et lui ordonnait de se cacher quand des clients voulaient venir faire un tour aux fourneaux. L'enfant savait bien que son patron avait honte de lui et le détestait. Et cela lui faisait mal, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

« Un jour, pourtant, le patron surprit son apprenti qui pleurait dans la cave de l'établissement où il avait été enfermé, le temps que plusieurs visiteurs de marque fassent le tour des cuisines. Le coeur du restaurateur fut-il touché par ce spectacle? Sans doute, car il s'assit à côté de son apprenti et tous deux eurent, ce jour-là, une longue conversation.

« Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'enfant osa demander pourquoi tout le monde semblait le haïr dans le village. Le patron hésita longtemps. Puis il répondit au petit garçon. Bien sûr, il ne lui avoua pas toute la vérité. Mais ce qu'il lui expliqua n'était pas non plus un mensonge, car cela concernait une bonne partie des habitants de Konoha. Tous ceux, en fait, qui n'avaient pas connaissance des véritables circonstances dans lesquelles l'enfant était arrivé au village, mais qui lui vouaient quand même une haine féroce.

« Le patron fit d'abord remarquer au petit garçon qu'il était physiquement très différent des autres habitants de Konoha. Il était blond, avait une peau très blanche et des yeux bleus. C'était un cas unique dans les annales du village.

« N'y voyant pas malice, l'enfant s'étonna de ce que l'on puisse le détester pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable et qui lui semblaient sans importance. Le patron lui expliqua en retour que Konoha était un site à vocation militaire et que, ninjas mis à part, les habitants n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de son périmètre défensif. De ce fait, n'ayant jamais voyagé, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer des gens ayant un physique différent du leur. La plupart d'entre eux ignoraient même, avant l'arrivée de Naruto, qu'un être humain puisse avoir des yeux bleus et des cheveux jaunes. Or, précisa le patron, qui ne dédaignait pas se montrer philosophe à ses heures, la majorité des gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. C'est un trait caractéristique de l'homme, chez qui la curiosité cède vite la place à la méfiance et au mépris. C'est pourquoi la vue du petit blondinet inspirait la crainte ou le dégoût à de nombreux villageois.

« Ces sentiments négatifs, poursuivit le patron, étaient renforcés par un second phénomène. Plus du tiers des adultes de Konoha, soldats ou ninjas, étaient destinés à porter un jour les armes et à partir au combat. Ils recevaient pour se faire une formation spéciale. Or, cette formation ne comportait pas seulement un entraînement physique intense. Elle était aussi complétée par un volet psychologique, idéologique même.

« L'expérience montre, précisa le patron, qu'il n'est pas toujours facile pour un homme d'en tuer un autre sans hésitation ni remord. Pour palier à cette faiblesse, les ninjas et les soldats du village avaient été habitués, dès leur plus jeune âge, à penser que les étrangers n'étaient pas des hommes comme eux, qu'ils étaient inférieurs, et que leur vie n'avait aucune importance. On leur inculquait aussi que les étrangers étaient des gens dangereux, fourbes, mal intentionnés, jaloux, et toujours prêt à fomenter des complots contre Konoha et contre le pays du feu.

« Il n'était donc pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, que le petit garçon, dont le physique dévoilait sans aucun doute possible l'origine étrangère, s'attira la haine et le mépris de la population.

« Pour la première fois, l'enfant comprit à quel point il était seul, dans ce village si hostile. Il apprit aussi de son patron qu'il existait peut-être, dans un pays éloigné, très au nord, une tribu d'hommes qui lui ressemblaient. Son patron n'avait jamais visité ce lointain pays. Personne, d'ailleurs, à Konoha, n'avait jamais voyagé aussi loin. Mais le patron avait rencontré un de ces hommes blonds, plusieurs années auparavant, dans une zone portuaire, alors qu'il était en voyage diplomatique au pays de l'eau. Le garçon ne dit rien, mais il se promit de ne jamais oublier cette information capitale. Cela allait, bien des années plus tard, lui permettre de comprendre qui il était vraiment. »

Naruto s'interrompt un instant. La plupart des spectateurs affichent un air perplexe, ne comprenant visiblement pas où le garçon veut les emmener. Ce récit, pour l'instant, pose bien plus de questions qu'il n'apporte de réponse.

« A partir de ce moment, la vie du petit garçon commença à changer, reprend Naruto. Ses relations avec son patron évoluèrent progressivement, et il n'est pas interdit de penser que celui-ci développa quelque affection pour son apprenti. Il lui raconta ses années passées à l'académie, et lui parla des ninjas, ces guerriers de l'ombre que seul Konoha pouvait former dans tout le pays du feu. Petit à petit, l'enfant fut pris d'une véritable fascination pour ces soldats d'un genre très spécial.

« C'est sans doute ce qui le poussa à rôder de plus en plus souvent près de l'académie. Il en vint même à se créer un rituel quotidien, certes un peu puéril, mais qui, seul, mettait un petit peu d'animation dans une vie consacrée quasi exclusivement au travail. L'enfant, en effet, embauchait très tôt le matin, et ne rentrait chez lui qu'à minuit passé. Il travaillait près de seize heures par jour, pauses non comprises. Heureusement, vers six heures du soir, après le nettoyage intégral des salles d'Ichiramen, il était autorisé à s'absenter durant une demi heure. C'était plus que suffisant pour lui permettre d'assister à la sortie des étudiants de première et de seconde année de l'académie, qui passaient la porte à six heures quinze tapantes.

« L'enfant, posté dans un arbre, de l'autre côté de la grand place au bord de laquelle s'élevait le domaine réservé aux apprentissages militaires, ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. Les jeunes gens qui sortaient du bâtiment avaient à peu près son âge, mais ils étaient en même temps très différents de lui, très impressionnants. Ils étaient tous richement vêtus, et portaient avec fierté les armoiries de leurs clans cousus sur leurs vestes de daim ou leurs capes de soie toutes neuves. A côté d'eux, le petit garçon avait l'air misérable, avec ses pauvres frocs de chanvre rapiécés et sa grossière tunique de lin. Pour lui, ces étudiants incarnaient le prestige, la gloire, la reconnaissance. Il les enviait, les jalousait parfois, et leur prêtait volontiers toutes les aventures romanesques qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

« Deux années durant, la vie de l'enfant s'écoula ainsi, au rythme des coups de feu en cuisine. Le garçon s'en contentait largement, bien plus heureux auprès de son patron qu'exposé aux regards de haine et de mépris des autres villageois. Mais un jour, l'enfant fut rattrapé par son destin.

« Ce jour funeste fut celui où un haut ambassadeur du pays du vent tomba assassiné sur la grande place de Konoha. Cette triste affaire appartient désormais au passé, mais je ne doute pas que nombre d'entre vous en aient gardé quelques souvenirs. »

A nouveau, Naruto marque une pause et parcourt des yeux l'assemblée, lisant la surprise sur la plupart des visages. Personne, chez les plus de vingt-cinq ans, n'a oublié cette affaire qui, à défaut de déclencher une guerre entre le pays du feu et celui du vent, fit capoter les négociations d'alliance qui avaient été entamées quelques mois plus tôt entre les deux parties. Mais en quoi cet incident, bien que majeur, aurait pu influencer la vie de Naruto?

« Permettez-moi de rappeler aux plus jeunes d'entre vous, poursuit l'ancien ninja, qu'un ambassadeur spécial du pays du vent a été assassiné, il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, pendant qu'il séjournait à Konoha. Il est mort empoisonné lors d'un dîner officiel préparé en son honneur. Après plusieurs semaines de travail, les enquêteurs de Konoha ont conclu que l'ambassadeur avait été tué par un membre de sa propre escorte, probablement sur ordre du gouvernement du pays du vent, qui souhaitait disposer d'un prétexte pour renier les accords de non agression passés entre les deux nations. Une fois le dossier classé, le pays du feu, convaincu de la duplicité des hommes du vent, suspendit toutes ses relations diplomatiques avec eux. Dans le même temps, à Konoha, tous les habitants qui avaient été emprisonnés pour interrogatoire furent relâchés. Et, bien sûr, on s'indigna beaucoup du procédé lâche et machiavélique imaginé dans cette affaire par le gouvernement du vent.

« Le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'est que ce pauvre ambassadeur a bel et bien été exécuté par des ninjas de Konoha. »

A ces mots, la salle répond par une exclamation indignée. Qu'un traître comme Naruto, dans une position d'accusé qui plus est, se permette une déclaration aussi scandaleuse, voilà qui est proprement incroyable.

« Vous vous demandez comment je le sais ? lance Naruto, qui a tout compris des paroles échangés entre ses auditeurs. C'est fort simple. Je le sais parce que j'ai moi-même été... impliqué dans ce complot. »

Une nouvelle exclamation s'élève sous le chapiteau. De surprise cette fois-ci. Ainsi donc, Naruto avait déjà tué avant de s'en prendre aux membres du conseil ? Cette nouvelle information apporte de l'eau au moulin des partisans d'une mise à mort du jeune homme. Nombreux sont tout de même les ninjas qui doutent d'un tel scénario, et se demandent comment le garçon, alors âgé de dix ans et dépourvu de toute formation militaire, aurait pu tuer un ambassadeur protégé par une garde rapprochée.

« Si c'est ce qui vous tracasse, reprend Naruto, je puis vous rassurer sur un point: ce n'est évidement pas moi qui ait occis le pauvre diable. Si cette affaire m'a concerné au premier chef, c'est parce que l'ambassadeur n'était pas la véritable cible du complot. Son meurtre n'était qu'une étape nécessaire. La cible finale des assassins... c'était moi. »

Cette fois-ci, les auditeurs ne prennent même pas la peine de marquer leur incompréhension ou leur surprise. Le récit du jeune homme va décidément d'invraisemblance en invraisemblance. On entend simplement fuser ici ou là quelques commentaires ironiques. L'accusé cherche-t-il à se moquer de l'assemblée, ou bien, paniqué, invente-t-il cette histoire incroyable pour tenter de se tirer d'affaire ?

« Je vois que vous êtes, pour la plupart, complètement perdus, rigole Naruto après quelques instants. Et que aussi que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me croient pas. Pourtant, je puis vous assurer que vous allez vite comprendre.

« Dès que les enquêteurs ont compris que l'ambassadeur du vent avait été empoisonné, poursuit l'ancien ninja, toutes les personnes qui avaient participé à la préparation du repas ont été arrêtées. Y compris, donc, le personnel d'Ichiramen, dont je faisais parti et qui, du fait de la présence d'un ancien militaire en son sein, avait été mobilisé pour participer aux travaux de cuisine.

« Très vite, donc, nous nous sommes retrouvés, le patron, sa femme et moi, dans les geôles spéciales de ce très cher seigneur Ibiki. Nous étions, bien entendu, séparés les uns des autres. Je passe sur les brutalités toutes particulières auxquelles j'ai eu droit à l'occasion de mes premiers jours de détention, pour en venir au plus intéressant. Le matin du huitième jour qui suivait mon arrestation, j'ai reçu une visite pour le moins... inamicale.

« J'étais tranquillement (façon de parler bien sûr) enchaîné à mon banc, seul, quand la porte de ma cellule a volé en éclat. Trois hommes masqués ont jailli à une vitesse prodigieuse et se sont précipités sur moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. J'étais terrorisé. Ils m'ont encerclé, et l'un des homme a simplement dit à celui qui m'avait agrippé par le bras : "Tue le". Le kunaï s'est immédiatement abattu. Une frayeur prodigieuse m'a envahit, et j'ai frappé l'homme de mon poing libre. Si l'on m'avait dit avant ce jour que je pourrai faire voler un ninja entraîné contre un mur d'un seul coup, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Pourtant, c'est ce qui se produisit. Mon adversaire parti s'écraser contre une paroi de la cellule. Je crois qu'il fut tué dans le choc.

« Moi, je m'écroulais. Je n'avais pas riposté assez vite et le ninja avait eu le temps de me perforer le poumon gauche. Je pissais le sang, respirait difficilement. Le chef du commando sembla alors pris de panique. Il cria quelque chose comme : "Vite, il faut l'achever avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement". Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger sur le sens de cette déclaration. Une boule de feu surgie de nulle part me frappa l'instant suivant de plein fouet. Les flammes s'emparèrent de moi. Je brûlais vif. La douleur était abominable, inimaginable. Je devins fou. Je me jetais partout pour échapper au feu. Puis, une rage effroyable s'empara de moi. Je hurlais comme un damné, avant de perdre conscience.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans un lit. Les draps étaient blancs, propres. Ils sentaient bons. Au dessus de moi, j'entrevis la stature imposante, rassurante, de mon patron. Derrière lui se tenait l'hokage. Son teint était pâle, son air sinistre. J'essayais de parler. Ils m'en empêchèrent. Je fus livré aux soins des médecins appelés par mon patron, sans que jamais l'hokage ne me quitte des yeux.

« Quelques heures plus tard, mes deux protecteurs me tirèrent de mon lit et m'emmenèrent dans la grande tour. Là, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ils me firent des révélations stupéfiantes. Ils m'apprirent ce qu'ils nommèrent le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'histoire de Konoha. Quelques-uns d'entre vous savent de quoi je veux parler. Les autres risquent d'être choqués en l'apprenant, mais il n'est pas possible de vous expliquer ma fuite et les meurtres que j'ai perpétré à cette occasion sans vous révéler ce fameux secret. »

Ignorant les murmures intrigués de la salle, Naruto poursuit son récit.

« Mon patron et l'hokage commencèrent par me faire remarquer la vitesse hallucinante à laquelle guérissaient les terribles blessures que j'avais reçu lors du combat mené dans la prison. Ils m'apprirent aussi que j'avais à moi seul terrassé trois ninjas du vent spécialement entraînés pour cette mission. Je leur demandais comment une telle chose était possible, et surtout pourquoi on avait tenté de me tuer, moi, un pauvre apprenti cuisinier.

« L'hokage me répondit que mon corps recelait en fait un pouvoir particulier, un pouvoir très puissant, dont mes agresseurs voulaient s'emparer après m'avoir abattu. Il me dit aussi que je possédais ce pouvoir depuis le jour de mon arrivée à Konoha, mais que cette force était si dangereuse à manipuler qu'il avait préféré me laisser ignorer son existence. Seules quelques personnes soigneusement sélectionnées avaient été mises au courant de l'existence de cette force cachée. Malheureusement, l'attaque dont j'avais été victime prouvait que le secret s'était ébruité et que certains individus extérieurs au village voulaient s'emparer de ce pouvoir.

« L'hokage m'expliqua ensuite que mes agresseurs avaient profité de mon emprisonnement et du trouble provoqué par l'assassinat de l'ambassadeur du vent pour passer à l'action. Ce crime odieux avait d'ailleurs sans doute été commis dans le seul but de m'isoler pour faciliter mon propre assassinat. " M'isoler de qui ? ", me demanderez-vous. Tout simplement de mon patron, qui, loin d'être un simple restaurateur, faisait en fait parti des services secrets privés de l'hokage et était spécialement affecté à ma surveillance depuis mon premier anniversaire.

- Mais alors, pourquoi dis-tu que ce sont des ninjas de Konoha qui ont tué l'ambassadeur du vent?, intervient Kakashi. A t'entendre, on penserait plutôt que ce sont les ninjas du vent eux-mêmes qui ont procédé à l'assassinat de leur propre représentant pour pouvoir ensuite mieux t'atteindre.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant plusieurs années, et c'est bien entendu ce qu'ont voulu faire croire les auteurs de ce complot. Je suppose que vous aimeriez en savoir plus sur cette affaire, mais je préfère que nous passions à autre chose. Il n'est pas utile, pour le moment, que vous connaissiez tout de suite l'identité des comploteurs. Ce qui importe avant tout, ce sont les conséquences pratiques que tirât l'hokage de cet épisode.

« Sarutobi, parce qu'il était bien plus sage et intelligent que l'immense majorité des ninjas de ce continent réunis, avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que jamais la terrible puissance qui dormait au fond de moi ne vienne à être réveillée. C'est la raison pour laquelle il m'avait tout de suite isolé du reste des villageois, avant de me confier, dès que cela fut possible, à l'un de ses soldats les plus sûrs.

« Malheureusement, l'attaque brutale des trois ninjas m'avait obligé, bien malgré moi, à me servir inconsciemment de cette puissance jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. Mon pouvoir, à présent, était réveillé et l'hokage n'avait d'autre choix que de m'apprendre à m'en servir, afin que jamais cette terrible force ne se retourne contre moi, et surtout contre le village. »

Nouvelle pause d'un Naruto malicieux, conscient de jouer avec les nerfs des juges et spectateurs. Dans l'assemblée, on se regarde, on se consulte, chacun interrogeant son voisin à voix basse sur le soi disant pouvoir caché du renégat. N'y tenant plus, un des anciens condisciples de Naruto l'apostrophe.

« Et c'est quoi, alors, ce fameux pouvoir, dont tu nous rebats les oreilles depuis cinq minutes ?, lance Inuzuka Kiba, sur le ton moqueur de celui qui ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

- Patience, Kiba, j'y venais justement, sourit l'intéressé. Mais pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre ce dont il s'agit, il me faut d'abord vous remettre en mémoire un terrible événement qui frappa Konoha il y a bientôt vingt ans de cela. Cela se produisit, comme par hasard, le jour même de mon arrivée supposée dans ce village. Quelques heures seulement après que je fus soi-disant découvert tout bébé par des ninjas de retour de patrouille, Konoha fut en effet attaqué par le démon le plus cruel qu'ai jamais affronté les guerriers de la feuille, Kyubi no Yoko, le renard à neuf queues. »

Dans la salle, un silence pesant s'est abattu. Le seul souvenir de Kyubi fait frissonner la plupart des juges. Et ils sont nombreux à se demander où Naruto veut les conduire en évoquant cet épouvantable drame. Seuls quelques jounins, dont Kakashi, Gaï et Ibiki, parfaitement au fait de toute l'histoire, se contentent de baisser la tête en prévision de l'orage que s'apprêtent à déclencher les révélations qui vont suivre.

« Je ne vais pas m'appesantir davantage sur cet événement atroce, qui laisse aujourd'hui encore chez beaucoup d'entre vous des marques difficiles à porter, reprend Naruto. Je rappellerais seulement ce que nous apprennent les chroniques de l'époque. Sacrifiant sa vie pour sauver le village, le quatrième hokage, qui avait été élu trois ans auparavant seulement, utilisa une technique inconnue de tous pour détruire l'abominable créature, payant cet exploit de sa vie.

- Et alors ?, insiste Kiba, de moins en moins patient. Quel rapport avec toi? Et pourquoi tu nous bassines avec ce que tout le monde sait déjà?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cette histoire est fausse », répond tranquillement Naruto, comme s'il évoquait une évidence.

Pour la plupart des membres de l'assemblée, c'est la déclaration de trop. De nombreux ninjas et villageois sont désormais persuadés que le garçon cherche à noyer le poisson, qu'il raconte n'importe quoi pour sauver sa tête. Les accusations fusent déjà de toute part.

« Cette farce a suffisamment duré, lance un chunin à Tsunade. C'est un sacrilège, une offense à la mémoire de notre hokage. Faites donc taire ce gosse et finissons-en. »

Avant même que cet appel puisse être repris, l'hokage se lève et impose le silence à la salle.

« Non, je ne ferais pas taire l'accusé, répond-t-elle. Et aucun de vous ne le fera. Vous avez accepté le principe d'une audience, et vous écouterez ce jeune homme jusqu'au bout. Ses paroles, du reste, ne sont ni une insulte, ni un sacrilège. Uzumaki Naruto ne fait que dire la stricte vérité. »

A ces mots, la salle toute entière s'est tue, sous le coup de la surprise. Après quelque secondes de stupeur, le doyen des Hyugas, qui a pris la place d'Hinata en tant que représentant du clan du byakugan, finit par prendre la parole, s'adressant directement à Tsunade .

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Hokage sama ?, demande-t-il Affirmez vous, avec l'accusé, que le démon Kyubi n'a pas été abattu par notre quatrième hokage? Mais si tel est bien le cas, alors, qui a tué Kyubi ? Et pourquoi la vérité a t-elle été cachée aux habitants ?

- J'affirme, en effet, répond Tsunade, que le renard à neuf queues n'a pas été abattu par le regretté quatrième hokage. Quant au reste... je pense que la suite du récit de l'accusé vous apportera toutes les réponses que vous souhaitez obtenir. »

Tous les regards de l'assemblée convergent d'un seul coup vers Naruto. Celui-ci poursuit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous désirez savoir, vénérable Hyuga, qui a tué le démon renard ? Et bien c'est très simple: personne. Parce que, voyez-vous, mes amis, Kyubi n'est pas mort. Et oui, chers habitants de Konoha, on vous a raconté des sornettes. Kyubi, le terrible démon renard à neuf queues, est bel et bien... vivant. »

Un silence glacial s'abat sur l'assemblée. Les représentants des guildes et des professions civiles, tous suffisamment âgés pour avoir vécu l'attaque de Kyubi, arborent un air effaré, et de nombreux ninjas, parmi ceux qui ont survécut au combat contre le démon, palissent à vue d'oeil. Seuls les guerriers les plus jeunes, qui n'ont jamais eu à faire à Kyubi, conservent leur tenue. C'est l'un d'entre eux, Shikamaru Nara, qui interroge Naruto.

« Tu prétends que Kyubi est toujours vivant, vingt ans après l'attaque. Mais comment en es-tu si sûr? Et si c'est vrai, où se cache-t-il ? »

Naruto ferme les yeux, sous l'effet de la satisfaction. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, s'il était possible. Puis, lentement, il se tourne vers Shikamaru, le fixe droit dans les yeux, et lui répond simplement:

« A ton avis ? »

Shikamaru a sursauté. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots aient pu être prononcés par Naruto. Cette voix soudain caverneuse, grave, profonde, et si puissante, a paralysé tous les membres de l'assemblée sur place. Shikamaru ne comprend pas. Mais voici que Naruto se lève de son siège et ôte ses vêtements. Bientôt, la chemise tombée laisse apparaître un torse plaisamment musclé, mais surtout recouvert d'un nombre incroyable d'inscriptions, formant le sceau le plus complexe qu'aucun ninja présent n'ai jamais vu.

« Qu... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Shikamaru.

- Cela veut dire qu'aucun humain ne pourra jamais tuer un immortel, répond Naruto, toujours de cette voix sépulcrale. Et que, sachant cela, le quatrième hokage a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire: au lieu d'essayer vainement d'abattre un adversaire bien trop puissant pour lui, il est parvenu à le confiner derrière un sceau, lui imposant de prendre une forme apparemment inoffensive. »

A son tour, Shikamaru pâlit, comme tous les autres ninjas de la jeune génération, qui semblent enfin avoir compris la terrible vérité.

« Mais... bafouille le stratège, ça veut dire... que tu es...

- Kyubi no Yoko, achève le jeune garçon en s'inclinant devant l'assemblée. Et je suis ravi de vous revoir, mes très chers amis. »


End file.
